Aura du temps - T1 : L'Arbre des Origines
by LaLuby
Summary: Reconversion du film 8 avec en vedette Lucario et Sacha, l'aventure change légèrement lorsqu'une étrange jeune femme aux yeux de cristal et à l'attitude désinvolte se joint à la quête du pokegroupe pour retrouver Pikachu. Une jeune femme... qui ne laissera pas indifférent le pokémon Aura, qui sentira quelque chose d'étrange émaner d'elle, et de son pendentif...
1. Prologue

INFOS IMPORTANTES :

Ce premier Tome est terminé, la suite est disponible sous le même compte auteur _:_ Cliquez sur le nom de l'auteur pour voir tous les Tomes.

.

N'oubliez pas de **« Fav»** l'histoire **en haut à droit,** _(Favorite + Story)_ **  
**

 **mais surtout de «Follower» le «Writer»** _(Follow + Writer)_

pour être tenue au courant de toute activité concernant le compte _(nouvelles histoires, nouveaux chapitres, etc)_ !

 _._

* * *

 _Bonjour,_

 _._

 _Cette FanFic se passera en plusieurs saisons représentées par plusieurs histoires._

 _Cette première saison reprend l'histoire du film 8, avec quelques petites modifs. ;)_

 _._

 _L'univers Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, seuls les nouveaux personnages et l'intégralité de l'histoire tournant autour d'eux sont signés de mon nom._

 _._

 _PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour de possibles fautes d'orthographe que vous verrez. _

_Une bonne partie ont été corrigée, mais certaines s'accrochent inlassablement._

 _._

 _Si vous en voyez et souhaitez m'en faire part, je les corrigerais avec plaisir._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

 **« Aura du temps »**

 _Prologue_

.

Tome 1 : L'Arbre des Origines

.

.

Prologue

.

Note de voyage :

.

 _« Ça y est, nous y sommes enfin. La ville de Rota est très animée, et demain nous nous joindrons aux festivités du Château Cameran._

.

 _Cela m'inquiète un peu, je ne suis jamais allée dans un endroit comme celui-ci, chargé d'histoire et d'énergie. Je peux les sentir d'ici, même à cette distance, au château et tout autour du lac entourant le domaine._

 _Il y en a partout dans la région d'Aldoran, des cristaux remplis d'énergie liées à ce fameux arbre gigantesque dont parlent les comptes et légendes de ce royaume._

.

 _Nous verrons cela bientôt. Pour ce soir, c'est le repos qui prime après ce long voyage._

 _Ils sont tous les deux épuisés, surtout elle, même si elle tente de le cacher._

 _Le chemin de demain devrait être moins ardu, j'ai cru comprendre qu'un téléphérique nous permettrait de monter rapidement, et donc de gagner pas mal de temps dans la montée jusqu'au château._

.

 _Je suis à la fois excitée et inquiète de ce que je vais pouvoir trouver là-bas._

 _Mais…_

 _quelque chose m'intrigue plus encore que ce château, ou que l'Arbre des Origines._

 _Je ressens quelque chose de différent et de confus émaner du château._

.

 _Cet étrange… on dirait que cela est caché, endormi… une énergie en sommeil…, et pourtant si active, comme si elle se débattait._

.

 _Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant, mais je suis bien trop loin encore pour en déterminer la cause._

 _Cela ne fait rien, nous verrons cela demain._

.

 _Peut-être repartirais-je de ce château avec ce que je cherche,_

 _ou peut-être mieux encore…_

 _qui sait_ … _»_

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Mise en situation et rappelle du contexte du film, ainsi qu'une description rapide d'un personnage qui aura un rôle important à jouer, croyez-moi..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le chateau Cameran

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Le château Cameran.**

.

Chaque année à la même époque, dans la région de Kanto, perdu dans les montagnes du Nord, se tient le festival de l'Aura Gardien au Palais Cameran.

Ce vieux château au style moyenâgeux datant de plusieurs siècles est relié à la ville de Rota par un grand pont en pierre passant au-dessus du lac où le château siège seul, entouré des eaux, prônant le royaume.

Palais ancien et souvenir d'une époque douce et tranquille dans le Royaume d'Aldoran, celui-ci reste au cœur des mémoires des habitants. Car c'est là-bas qu'a vécu le fameux Seigneur Aaron, Gardien Aura, dont l'ancienne légende vit encore et est racontée aux enfants. Légende qui vante les mérites de cet homme, et raconte comment le gardien du royaume a réussi, il y a de cela plus de mille ans, à sauver le palais d'une guerre terrible en se sacrifiant.

Aujourd'hui, de lui ne reste plus que des peintures accrochées aux murs du château en souvenir de cet homme, mais la légende et la cérémonie de l'Aura gardien est là pour qu'il ne soit jamais oublié.

.

Menée par la Dame du château, la Reine Justine, descendante de l'ancienne Reine Florinne, une cérémonie de commémoration en l'honneur du Seigneur Aaron, est en effet organisée chaque année.

À cette occasion, il est bien vu de se rendre au château habillé en tenue d'époque pour se mêler à l'ambiance et se rappeler cette belle période.

En plus de la cérémonie, pour les dresseurs, est également organisée une compétition Pokémon au cœur du château, dont le vainqueur se voit octroyer le titre honorifique de « Gardien Aura » pour l'année, symbolisé par le bâton du Seigneur Aaron.

.

La compétition amène chaque année beaucoup de dresseurs et d'habitants de la région venus assister aux festivités et danser le soir au grand bal pour rendre hommage à la légende du Gardien Aura.

Et cette année encore, la compétition fut joyeuse et acharnée, et se termina le soir par le couronnement d'un jeune garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille nommé Sacha, portant une tenue d'époque bleue et noire, accompagné d'un Pikachu.

La cérémonie se poursuivit ensuite par un bal dans une grande salle lumineuse à la tombée de la nuit, accompagné d'un buffet où tout le monde put festoyer et danser joyeusement.

Des Pokémon sortis de leurs Pokéballs se promenaient entre les tables, les couples se formaient et changeaient au rythme de la musique dans l'allégresse et la joie.

Seule une jeune femme aux cheveux violet foncé, coiffée d'un bonnet casquette noir et violet restait figée dans un coin. Elle était accoudée au mur, juste à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un cristal bleu brillant qui semblait sortir du sol, comme d'ailleurs un peu partout dans le château, ce qui était à la fois très beau et très intrigant.

La jeune femme semblait avoir dans la vingtaine et portait une veste courte bleu foncé, un short noir, des bas noirs et de longues bottes marron clair, ainsi qu'un sac à dos noir mono bretelle. Son regard était à demi caché sous sa visière, mais son visage était très nettement tourné vers le gagnant de la compétition dont le nouveau rôle de Gardien Aura l'obligeait à garder le siège devant l'assistance, comme un monarque.

Aux pieds de la jeune femme au bonnet, un Noctali d'une couleur un peu différente, sans doute un Pokémon chromatique, et un Mentali semblaient très intéressés par la nourriture à proximité. Mais les Pokémon restaient sagement assis sans bouger, se contentant de regarder l'assistance avec envie.

Le Mentali finit néanmoins par se tourner vers la jeune femme qui regardait avec une grande attention le bâton que tenait le garçon, son regard passant de celui-ci au tableau au-dessus de sa tête représentant le Seigneur Aaron avec le même bâton.

— _Pourquoi est-ce que l'on attend ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais faire des recherches ?_ fit le Mentali d'un air intrigué dans sa langue de Pokémon.

La jeune femme détacha son regard et le porta sur son Pokémon à ses pieds, tandis que le second semblait lutter contre une profonde envie de sauter sur la table et d'attaquer le plat de saucisses devant lui.

— Nous irons demain. Il est tard pour y aller maintenant, murmura-t-elle au Pokémon d'une voix douce, avant de reporter son attention sur le sceptre du garçon, relevant légèrement la tête en plissant les yeux. Son regard était encore à moitié caché sous sa visière, mais l'on pouvait très nettement distinguer la clarté bleue cristalline de ses yeux qui semblaient briller dans l'ombre.

Néanmoins, quelque chose d'autre scintillait sur elle, à moitié caché par les plis de sa veste sur sa poitrine. Un pendentif en forme de cristal bleu et blanc reposait contre elle, et sembla briller très légèrement alors que le regard de la jeune femme au bonnet s'intensifiait en fixant le cristal du bâton.

Mais un bruit métallique à côté d'elle lui fit tourner la tête et elle posa son regard sur l'Évolition au pelage noir qui dévorait des saucisses au pied de la table. Le Pokémon avait fini par craquer et avait tiré la nappe pour faire tomber le plat et s'empiffrer tranquillement.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé en regardant les deux Pokémon se chamailler autour du plat, et reporta son attention sur le garçon au sceptre. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs s'ennuyer fermement et regardait avec envie des Pokémon jouer autour des tables devant lui…

.

.

Toujours au bal du château, une bonne demi-heure passa pendant laquelle tout le monde sembla bien s'amuser, dansant et festoyant allégrement en discutant, autant humains que Pokémon. Seul le garçon au sceptre toujours assis démontrait maintenant un profond ennui. Il avait fini par porter son attention sur la pierre du bâton qu'on lui avait confié et la regardait d'un air intrigué.

La jeune femme au béret, elle, s'était éclipsée avec ses deux évolutions après avoir finalement grignoté quelques apéritifs devant-elle.

Soudain ; dans un grand éclat de lumière, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qui venait de se lever en criant et brandissait le bâton d'où s'échappait une grande lumière blanche.

— Mais qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda la servante de la Reine d'une voix inquiète au garçon.

— Mais rien, c'est pas moi, c'est le bâton, il est devenu fou ! bredouilla Sacha en tentant de contrôler le bâton qui semblait prendre vie entre ses mains.

Une voix s'échappa alors du cristal du bâton, comme venant de très loin, lourde et rauque.

— Je croyais en vous...

Et dans un éclat de lumière brillante, une boule de lumière sortit du cristal, et alla se déposer à l'autre bout de l'estrade et prit alors une forme précise.

L'éclat de lumière passé, on put apercevoir ce qui semblait être un Pokémon.

Il se redressa légèrement en tournant la tête vers le jeune garçon qui tenait toujours le bâton.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et des sortes d'antennes noires vibraient derrière sa tête.

Il se mit debout sur ses pattes arrière sans aucun problème, de toute évidence, c'était un Pokémon bipède. Il avait de grandes oreilles et un long museau typiquement canin. La couleur de sa peau était soit noire, soit bleu foncé selon l'endroit, et son visage semblait être recouvert d'un masque noir.

Le pelage de son torse était beige, et un pic ressortait sur son torse, tout comme sur le dessus de ses deux pattes avant qui lui servaient de mains. Sa taille était très fine et marquée, surtout par rapport à ses hanches qui elles, étaient très larges. On aurait dit qu'il portait un grand short bleu, mais il s'agissait bien de la forme de son corps et non de vêtements. Le reste de ses jambes étaient noires et animales, et une queue bleue avec un bout recourbé complétait son apparence.

Il ne sembla porter aucun intérêt à l'assistance qui le regardait d'un air très interloqué, et fit un saut rapide vers le garçon dont l'expression ébahie laissait entrevoir l'idée qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait devant lui.

La même voix du bâton se fit de nouveau entendre, mais cette fois-ci, elle venait du Pokémon et s'adressait au jeune garçon :

— Pourquoi avez-vous abandonné la Reine ?

Le ton était hargneux et légèrement agressif. Sacha sembla complètement perdu :

— C'est de la télépathie..., marmonna-t-il.

— Répondez-moi ! ordonna le Pokémon sur le même ton, dont les yeux étaient restés clos depuis son apparition, mais dont toute l'attention était portée au jeune garçon.

— Je...je ne comprends pas, bredouilla le garçon, toujours perdu face à ce Pokémon étrange.

Tout le monde regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il fallait en penser.

Le Pokémon se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Des yeux rouges à la pupille noire fendue comme celle d'un chat. Son regard semblait dur de nature mais il prit immédiatement un air très surpris en voyant le garçon en face de lui et ouvrit la bouche d'un air interloqué et perdu.

Quelques secondes après, il regarda autour de lui, semblant complètement perdu, et s'enfuit par la fenêtre la plus proche sans rien ajouter.

— C'était un Pokémon ? demanda le garçon, semblant revenir sur terre.

— Lucario ! répondit la vieille servante d'un air grave.

— Lucario ? répéta le garçon sans comprendre.

La Reine Justine s'avança alors vers lui. C'était une très belle femme, avec de grands cheveux blonds ondulés et très épais qui lui recouvraient totalement le dos et le haut des jambes. Elle portait une couronne assez sobre mais jolie et une longue robe rose au style ancien moyenâgeux.

Elle regarda alors le garçon d'un air doux et prit la parole :

— Celons la légende, Lucario était le partenaire du Seigneur Aaron. Il aurait mystérieusement disparu pendant la bataille, dit la Reine d'une voix calme.

— Il l'aidait de là ? demanda le jeune garçon sans comprendre en regardant le cristal du bâton qui avait repris une teinte normale.

Dans la salle l'agitation descendit, alors que la Reine, la servante et Sacha sortaient de la pièce, probablement pour retrouver le Pokémon, suivis par d'autres enfants qui étaient venus avec le garçon.

.

Dehors, sur un muret du château, la jeune femme au bonnet regardait le ciel d'un air vague dans lequel était tiré un feu d'artifice, tout en fumant une cigarette.

Mais son attention fut soudain prise par quelque chose plus bas et elle baissa la tête pour apercevoir le lucario descendre le grand escalier de l'entrée, et se poster au pied de la fontaine, regardant le ciel qui brillait de différentes couleurs dans une pétarade.

Elle l'entendit alors parler et prit un air très étonné.

— Pourquoi festoyer ? Alors que le royaume est sur le point d'être attaqué ! fit le Pokémon d'une voix tendue et rauque. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, l'air très sérieux, Je dois savoir ! rajouta-t-il. Et il partit en courant dans une autre direction.

La jeune femme l'écouta et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vision, l'air très perplexe et semblant un peu chamboulé.

— C'est... un Lucario ? Télépathe ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais sa réflexion fut coupée par l'arrivée par le même chemin d'un petit groupe de personnes, composé de la Reine, de la vieille servante, du garçon déguisé ainsi que d'autres enfants en tenues d'époque.

Elle les regarda suivre le même chemin que le Pokémon, un air concentré se dessinant sur son visage, ses yeux semblant trembler dans la semi-obscurité...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Le décor et les personnages se plantent._

 _Pour ceux qui ont vu le film, c'est maintenant que l'histoire commence..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le faux héros

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Le faux héros.**

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Reine et les enfants, ainsi que le lucario, se réunirent dans la salle du trône pour des explications. La Dame Justine avait pris place sur le trône, sa servante se tenant à ses côtés, et les enfants lui faisaient face, ainsi que le Pokémon qui s'était mis en position d'allégeance, un genou à terre.

— La légende raconte que vous avez disparu pendant la bataille. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la Reine au Lucario.

— Les deux redoutables armées faisaient route l'une vers l'autre, et chacune avait juré de détruire son adversaire. Hélas, le palais se trouvait pris entre elles deux. Je suis allé voir si je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'affrontement, mais c'était sans espoir..., répondit le Pokémon d'un air grave.

— Mais comment le Seigneur Aaron a réussi à imposer la paix alors ? demanda le garçon en noir et bleu du nom de Sacha.

— Quoi ? fit le lucario surpris en se tournant vers lui.

— La légende raconte aussi que le Seigneur Aaron est parvenu à empêcher les combats et sauver le palais, reprit la Dame d'une voix calme.

— C'est impossible ! dit le lucario vigoureusement en se relevant.

— Est-ce n'est pas vrai ? demanda Sacha perplexe.

— Euuuu..., en vérité il a abandonné la Reine ! Il a fui ! Et il m'a enfermé dans le cristal du bâton ! répondit le Pokémon perdu et énervé.

— Pourtant on le présente comme un héros ! dit la jeune fille à côté de Sacha du nom de Flora. Elle était un petit peu plus grande que le garçon et avait des cheveux brun long devant et courts derrière et portait une robe d'époque assez bouffante de multiples couleurs.

— La légende ne serait que mensonges ? demanda l'autre garçon du nom de Pierre à côté de Flora. Il semblait être le plus âgé du groupe d'enfants, et également le plus grand, même s'il n'avait pas encore une taille adulte. Il était légèrement métissé et avait des cheveux courts noirs et pointus et portait lui aussi une tenue d'époque qui ressemblait à celle d'un moine.

Le lucario ronchonna et fixa d'un œil le tableau d'Aaron au mur.

— Nous allons nous pencher sur la question, et déterminer où se trouvent la réalité et la fiction, dit la Dame Justine avec sagesse.

— Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider ! fit le lucario avec vigueur.

— Lucario. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, et d'autres restent immuables... Ce palais est aussi le vôtre, restez-y autant qu'il vous plaira, reprit la Reine d'une voix douce et compatissante au Pokémon.

— Je vous en suis très reconnaissant votre Majesté..., déclara le Pokémon devant-elle en posant sa main droite sur son cœur en signe de remerciement.

— J'ai une question ? Pourquoi avoir cru que j'étais le Seigneur Aaron ? demanda Sacha en s'approchant du Pokémon.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et tourna de nouveau la tête vers le tableau d'Aaron.

C'est le costume qui vous a trompé ? Avec la cape et tout le reste ? continua le garçon en regardant à son tour le portrait.

— Non c'est votre Aura. Elle ressemble à celle du seigneur Aaron ! déclara le lucario en réponse.

.

Un peu plus haut dans la pièce, deux individus d'un groupe de voleurs de Pokémon nommé la Team Rocket observaient la scène en écoutant la conversation.

— Mmhhh, ce Pokémon est très très vieux pas vrai ? demanda la jeune femme du nom de Jessie. Elle avait de longs cheveux violet-rose plaqués en arrière qui semblaient figés dans le vide derrière elle à l'horizontale, comme s'ils étaient recouverts de gel. Elle portait une tenue blanche à l'effigie de la Team Rocket, composée d'une jupe courte et d'un tee-shirt blanc avec un R rouge brodé dessus, ainsi que de grandes bottes et gants noirs.

Le jeune homme à côté d'elle approuva sa remarque :

— Il est resté prisonnier de ce bâton pendant plus de 2000 ans, ça fait long _,_ déclara le jeune homme du nom de James avec intérêt.

Lui aussi portait une tenue blanche, mais arborait un pantalon et un tee-shirt à manches longues, ainsi que des bottes et des gants noirs plus courts que sa collègue. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et d'une couleur violet clair, et une mèche lui tombait entre les yeux.

— Parfait, j'adore les antiquités ! reprit la femme d'un air ravi.

— En parlant d'antiquité, tu as vu le bâton à côté du trône ? Il doit valoir une petite fortune ! dit James en montrant du doigt le bâton du Seigneur Aaron à côté de la Dame Justine.

— Oui en effet. Et je suis sûr que cela intéresserait le boss ! répondit Jessie.

Mais ils furent coupés par la voix d'un jeune garçon débarquant dans la pièce :

— Hé les amis !

— Max ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Flora en allant à la rencontre du garçon qui était suivi par plusieurs Pokémon.

— Vous allez pas me croire ! J'ai vu Mew ! dit le petit garçon avec vigueur.

— Quel adorable petit garçon ! Et regardez ce magnifique costume, comme il est mignon on dirait une poupée ! coupa la servante d'un air ravi en regardant Max.

— Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? ronchonna le dénommé Max en tapant du pied par terre.

— Bien sûr Max, où est Mew ? demanda Flora.

— Il était là, et PAF, il a disparu avec Miaouss et Pikachu ! déclara-t-il.

— Oohhh ! lâcha Sacha avec surprise.

— Mew ? fit à son tour le lucario en se tournant vers le petit garçon.

— Haaahhhaaaa, euu, qui êtes-vous ? fit Max avec surprise en voyant le lucario s'adresser à lui.

— Oh je te présente Lucario, il était prisonnier du bâton et on l'a libéré, je ne sais pas trop comment. Mais il est là ! dit Pierre pour répondre à Max.

— Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla le garçon de nouveau. Apparemment ça avait l'air de beaucoup le perturber.

— Tu es bien sûr d'avoir vu Mew, et pas un autre Pokémon qui lui ressemble par hasard ? demanda Flora, suspicieuse.

— C'était bien Mew ! lâcha une voix de femme derrière eux.

.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver une jeune femme en tenue d'époque qui s'approchait d'eux. Il s'agissait de la finaliste du combat que Sacha avait combattu et avec qui Pierre avait dansé un peu plus tôt.

— J'étais sur le toit quand je l'ai vu, il s'est transformé en roucarnage ! Il est parti avec Miaouss et Pikachu ! affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

— Mais... pourquoi il les a emmenés ? demanda Sacha, perdu.

— Pour aller s'amuser sans doute, répondit la servante joyeusement.

— C'est devenu une tradition pour Mew de venir au palais pour y faire des farces et quelques méfaits, rajouta la Dame, attirant les regards vers elle.

— Il disparaît à chaque fois avec des gens et des Pokémon, et ceux qu'il emmène ne réapparaissent jamais ! continua la servante comme-ci c'était normal.

— Tu entends ? On ne reverra jamais Miaouss ! lâcha le garçon de la Team Rocket à la jeune femme dans leur coin.

— Quel toupet, c'est de la concurrence déloyale, notre cote va baisser ! dit Jessie d'une voix égale.

— On a perdu Miaouss et toi tu t'inquiètes pour notre cote ? fit James avec dépit.

— Peu importe, Miaouss finira bien par revenir. En attendant, nous ferions mieux de récupérer ce bâton et de capturer ce lucario ! continua Jessie.

— Oui, bonne idée. Et comme ça, Miaouss verra que nous n'avons pas besoin de ses inventions stupides pour réussir quelque chose ! dit James joyeusement.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Chapitre calme. Pour l'instant la trame reste quasiment la même que celle du film,_

 _mais le changement arrive dès le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Attaque surprise

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Attaque surprise.**

.

— Mew a enlevé Pikachu je dois le sauver ! lâcha Sacha plus bas avec vigueur.

Mais la discussion fut interrompue par l'intervention de la Team Rocket, qui sautèrent de leur cachette, et allèrent se poster devant le groupe.

Ils dirent à tour de rôle une série de phrases visant à vanter les mérites de la Team Rocket devant l'air incongru de tout le monde qui attendirent sagement qu'ils eurent fini.

— Qui sont ces gens ? Vous les connaissez ? demanda la Reine aux enfants.

— Oui, et ce sont des voleurs de Pokémon ! lâchèrent Flora et Sacha en se mettant en position de combat, suivis par leurs Pokémon.

— C'est exact, mais cette fois ce n'est pas après ton pikachu qu'on en a ! lâcha Jessie.

— Tout à fait ! Cette fois c'est le bâton et le lucario qu'on veut ! compléta James.

Le lucario fronça les sourcils.

— Ce bâton est le symbole du Gardien Aura ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le prendre ! lâcha la servante en colère.

— Comme si on allait vous demander votre avis ! répondit Jessie en tirant la langue.

Seviper attaque Queue Poison sur le lucario ! rajouta-t-elle en jetant une pokéball devant-elle.

Un Seviper en sortit, et fonça sur le Pokémon qui sauta en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque.

— Ça suffit, laissez le tranquille ! intervient Sacha en avançant tandis que Lucario se plaçait devant la Reine en guise de protection.

— Masko attaque Balle Graine ! cria Sacha.

— Galifeu attaque Danse Flamme ! fit Flora à sa suite.

— Je vais vous aider ! lança la femme en tenue d'époque en envoyant une pokéball elle aussi d'où un dimoret en sortit.

Dimoret attaque Laser Glace ! lança-t-elle.

James lança à son tour une pokéball :

— Cacnea attaque Dard Venin ! lança-t-il.

— Seviper attaque Brouillard ! hurla Jessie.

Toutes les attaques partirent en même temps et se touchèrent dans un grand désordre.

Mélangé à l'attaque Brouillard, tout le monde fut plongé dans la fumée et l'obscurité.

Soudain, un cri retentit sur l'estrade, et le bâton du Seigneur Aaron roula jusqu'au pied de Jessie qui s'en empara.

— Oh mais regardez ce que j'ai là ! C'est gentil de nous donner ce qu'on est venu chercher ! dit la jeune femme d'une voix aigrelette.

La fumée commençait à se dissiper et Sacha s'avança :

— Rendez-le ! C'est le bâton du Seigneur Aaron ! fit-il en colère.

— Et bientôt ça sera le sceptre de notre boss ! répondit Jessie en rigolant.

Mais elle se baissa soudainement pour éviter de justesse une boule d'énergie qui lui frôla l'oreille, et regarda d'un air hébété le lucario sortir de la fumée et se préparer à lancer une autre Aurasphère.

— Rendez-le ! Il ne vous appartient pas ! grinça le Pokémon d'une voix rauque.

— Oohh Jessie, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de décamper ! Ce Pokémon me fiche la trouille ! dit James d'un air inquiet.

— Oui tu as raison, tant pis, au moins on a le bâton ! répondit la jeune femme en partant en courant vers la porte, suivi par son acolyte et leurs Pokémon.

.

Dans le chahut, personne n'avait remarqué que quelqu'un était entré par la porte du fond et observait la scène. Postées à côté de la porte, la jeune femme au bonnet et ses évolitons regardèrent la Team Rocket commencer à courir vers eux.

La Dame Justine remarqua alors la présence de la jeune femme et l'interpella d'une voix implorante :

— Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît ! Ne les laissez pas partir, ils ont volé le sceptre !

La femme jeta un œil en direction de la Reine et reporta son attention sur le duo qui s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

Ils passèrent juste à côté d'elle, mais quand Jessie la dépassa, la jeune femme lui attrapa le bâton des mains dans une attitude très détachée.

— Hééé, rends-moi ça tout de suite toi ! lâcha Jessie en s'arrêtant et en se retournant vers la femme.

— Ouais, on l'a volé les premiers, va voler autre chose ! rajouta James avec ferveur.

La jeune femme se tourna à moitié vers eux, le regard à demi caché sous la visière de son bonnet.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-elle d'une voix impassible, le bâton de l'Aura Gardien dans sa main.

Sacha et les autres s'étaient avancés et regardaient maintenant la jeune femme faire face à la Team Rocket.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Flora.

— Il me semble que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure pendant que je dansais. Elle est restée longtemps accoudée dans un coin à regarder l'estrade et elle est partie, répondit la femme brune.

— Ça suffit maintenant, tu vas nous rendre ce bâton ! cracha Jessie en faisant signe à son Pokémon d'attaquer.

— Seviper, attaque Queue Poison !

Le Pokémon s'élança alors vers la jeune femme en bleue.

— Attention ! cria Sacha.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas du tout impressionnée, et esquiva l'attaque en sautant sur le côté au dernier moment de manière très sereine. Elle fit ensuite un autre saut pour prendre appui sur le mur, et alla se percher sur une statue un peu plus haut, semblant narguer Jessie.

— Vous avez vu comment elle a sauté ! lança Flora impressionnée.

— Ouais la classe ! lâcha Max en fixant la jeune femme en bleu qui regardait Jessie.

Le lucario, qui fixait lui aussi l'inconnue depuis qu'elle avait récupéré le bâton, eut l'air lui aussi assez impressionné et très intrigué.

— Elle se fiche de moi celle-là ! rouspéta Jessie.

— Cacnea attaque Poing Dard ! lança James.

Le Pokémon sauta pour pouvoir attaquer la femme, qui une fois de plus, sauta pour l'esquiver, et vint atterrir devant Sacha tout en souplesse.

Lucario suivit son saut et fut soudain interloqué par son pendentif en forme de cristal qui se balança sur sa poitrine quand elle atterrit.

— Mais c'est..., murmura le lucario pour lui-même en fixant toujours la jeune femme qui se redressait tout doucement.

— Je n'aime pas les combats Pokémon..., dit la femme au bonnet en s'adressant à la Team Rocket en se retournant pour les regarder, relevant légèrement la tête, Mais pour vous, je vais faire une exception...

Elle fixa ensuite un point derrière eux dans l'obscurité du hall.

— Milliu, Shorty..., attaque Balle Ombre ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

La Team Rocket se retourna et vit alors un noctali et un mentali sortir de l'obscurité et lancer une double attaque sur eux.

Ils ne purent l'éviter, et passèrent à travers la porte entr'ouverte pour aller s'écraser dans le hall.

Leurs Pokémon sortirent à leur tour, et suivirent leurs maîtres qui décampèrent rapidement.

.

La jeune femme les regarda partirent sans rien dire, et se tourna vers le groupe derrière elle.

— Ouahhh, c'était incroyable ! lâcha Flora en admiration en observant la femme en veste bleue et en short noir.

La jeune femme releva complètement sa visière et dévoila ses yeux bleus cristallins qu'elle fixa sur Flora d'un air incrédule. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur le lucario qui la fixait d'un regard intense.

L'expression alors inexpressif de la femme changea soudainement à la vue du Pokémon. Un mélange de peur, d'appréhension et de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, et sa main tenant le bâton se serra instinctivement dessus.

Le Pokémon la remarqua et entr'ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le cristal du bâton se mit soudainement à briller fortement dans la main de la jeune femme devant l'assistance surprise et stupéfaite qui se mirent tous à fixer le bâton.

La femme sembla l'être tout autant, et lâcha le bâton qui tomba par terre et cessa de briller.

Elle le regarda ensuite d'un air perplexe et lança un regard inquiet à la Reine :

— C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait ! dit-elle pour se défendre en regardant le bâton à ses pieds d'un air incrédule et inquiet.

Lucario regarda ébahit à tour de rôle la femme et le bâton, et sembla de nouveau vouloir parler, mais la Dame le devança :

— Le bâton de l'Aura Gardien porte ce nom car seules les personnes avec une forte Aura peuvent le faire réagir et son servir, déclara la femme d'une voix théâtrale.

— Et en vue de sa réaction, il doit avoir ressenti que vous aviez une très forte Aura..., continua la Reine d'une voix blanche en regardant le bâton au pied de la jeune femme.

— Une forte Aura ? demanda Sacha en regardant la femme qui s'était tournée vers ses Pokémon venus s'asseoir à ses pieds.

— Oui, le Seigneur Aaron en avait une très forte également, c'est pour ça qu'il possédait ce bâton, répondit la jeune femme en tenue d'époque.

La Dame se pencha pour ramasser le bâton et regarda la femme en bleu en souriant.

— Je vous remercie d'avoir protégé le bâton du Gardien Aura. C'est un emblème très important pour nous, dit-elle.

— Je vous en prie, répondit la jeune femme en se baissant légèrement.

— Pourrais-je savoir votre nom ? demanda la Reine en souriant.

Le lucario semblait toujours surpris et fixait le regard de la femme au bonnet, même si elle, ne le regardait plus.

— Shyn, je m'appelle Shyn ! répondit la femme d'une voix calme et douce en souriant tout en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux violet foncé.

Le Pokémon ouvrit de grands yeux et entr'ouvrit légèrement la bouche devant le visage de Shyn rempli de douceur et de beauté. Ses yeux de cristal semblaient briller sous la demi-obscurité de la visière de son bonnet et s'accordaient parfaitement avec son pendentif qui semblait lui aussi fait de cristal, contrastant énormément avec la couleur si foncée de ses cheveux et du bleu profond de sa veste.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Après une présentation rapide dans le prologue, Shyn fait enfin son apparition concrète,_

 _et ne semble pas laisser indifférent le pokémon Aura._

 _Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi le sceptre a-t-il brillé à son contact ?_

 _Le mystère commence..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Préparation

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ a _ a }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Préparation.**

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'était rassemblé sur un balcon du château où la Dame Justine allait expliquer à Sacha comment récupérer son pikachu. La Reine avait ramené son Pokémon qu'elle portait dans ses bras, un Mime Jr, qu'elle déposa sur la rambarde de la balustrade avant de se tourner vers le groupe. Shyn était également là, ayant été intriguée par cette histoire de Mew qui avait enlevé un pikachu.

Lucario n'avait cessé de jeter plusieurs fois des coups d'œil à la jeune femme, mais elle semblait ne plus lui porter d'attention. Du moins en apparence, car Shyn lançait en vérité plusieurs regards intrigués vers le Pokémon dès qu'il ne la regardait plus, avant de détourner les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

Accoudée au balcon, la Dame Justine prit alors la parole :

— Contrairement aux apparences, ce que vous voyez au sommet de cette montagne n'est pas un arbre géant, mais une formation rocheuse, dit la Reine en montrant une silhouette sombre au loin dans les montagnes.

— Époustouflant, dit Flora tandis que les garçons poussaient des _"Aaahhh''._

— Cette roche est là depuis la nuit des temps, c'est pourquoi nos ancêtres l'ont baptisé

« L'Arbre des Origines », dit la servante.

— L'arbre des origines, je vois oui, fit Sacha en écho.

— C'est là que tu pourras retrouver Mew, continua la Dame de son habituelle voix calme.

— Génial ! dit le garçon avec entrain en serrant les poings.

— N'oublie pas que Mew peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe quels Pokémon au monde.

Il montre rarement sa vraie apparence, le reconnaître ne sera certainement pas chose aisée, reprit la Reine en regardant Sacha.

— Mais, comment on va faire ? On n'a aucune chance de le retrouver, demanda Flora à son tour.

— D'après la légende, Lucario peut percer à jour les subterfuges. Parce qu'il a appris à voir l'Aura qui se cache dans chaque être vivant, lança la servante en jetant un œil au Pokémon derrière elle qui regardait Shyn en biais dans l'espoir qu'elle le regarde. Mais la jeune femme semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par le paysage qu'elle fixait d'un air impassible.

Le lucario détacha son regard de la jeune femme en entendant son nom et se tourna vers la Reine, suivi par Shyn qui tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

— Est-ce que la légende dit vrai Lucario, est-ce que vous possédez vraiment ce pouvoir ? demanda la Dame Justine en regardant le Pokémon.

— En effet Votre Majesté, répondit le Pokémon en acquiesçant.

— Oh, vous accepteriez d'aider Sacha à retrouver Mew ? demanda la Reine.

— Si t-elle est votre désir, ça sera un honneur..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix égale en s'inclinant.

— Je vous accompagne ! lança une voix derrière lui. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers la jeune femme brune qui venait d'arriver sur le balcon, Je veux me rendre à l'arbre des origines ! reprit-elle joyeusement.

Elle n'était plus en tenue d'époque et arborait maintenant une tenue moulante violette, ainsi que deux grosses couettes sur le côté, lui donnant un air de parabole.

— Vraiment ? demanda Sacha, surpris.

Kidd opina, mais la voix de Shyn raisonna à son tour :

— Moi aussi cela m'intéresserait, rajouta la jeune femme en faisant un pas vers Kidd qui tourna la tête vers elle.

— Ho, vous vous intéressez aussi à l'arbre ? demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

Shyn haussa les épaules d'un air neutre avant de répondre.

— En partie... Mais c'est plutôt ce qu'il y a dedans qui m'intéresse..., répondit Shyn d'une voix mystérieuse en lançant un regard vers un cristal implanté dans la pierre du château sur le balcon.

— Ce qu'il a dedans ? répéta Sacha d'un air intrigué sans comprendre.

Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils en suivant le regard de la jeune femme, avant que celle-ci ne tourne la tête vers Sacha, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

Mais Pierre l'en empêcha en faisant un soudain bond en avant vers Kidd en criant, sous les regards médusés de tout le monde.

— Héééééé mais ça y est je vous reconnais ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt, Vous êtes Kidd Summers ! Mais bien sûr, je vous ai vu à la télé plein plein de fois ! continua-t-il en se précipitant sur elle et en lui prenant les mains, Oh vous êtes encore plus fascinante en vrai ! Je suis votre plus grand fan, pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnu au premier coup d'œil. L'amour que je vous porte a dû m'aveugler !

— Elle, elle est connue ? demanda Flora très perplexe.

.

Pierre se mit alors à déballer toute la vie de Kidd en finissant en disant : _"c'est une maxi super woman !''._

— Merci à vous, nous acceptons votre aide à toutes les deux, dit la Dame Justine en regardant Kidd et Shyn, qui elle semblait plus que perplexe devant le déballage que Pierre venait de faire.

La jeune femme en tenus moulante fit un petit sourire et alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le rebord du balcon.

— Je suis ici pour explorer l'arbre des origines et percer son mystère, quel qu'il soit ! J'aime relever tous les défis ! expliqua-t-elle joyeusement

Le lucario observa quelques secondes Kidd avant de reporter son regard sur Shyn. Il eut alors juste le temps de croiser le regard fuyant de la jeune femme qui semblait le fixait juste avant qu'elle ne porte son attention sur Kidd qui observait l'arbre au loin.

— Si je comprends bien vous êtes une sorte de journaliste ? demanda Shyn en croissant les bras, observant la jeune femme de l'autre côté du balcon.

Kidd se retourna vers elle avant de lui répondre joyeusement.

— En effet. Je publie des articles sur mes aventures. Donc j'essaye de toujours trouver des histoires croustillantes !

— Je vois oui..., murmura Shyn d'une voix sombre, avant de détourner son regard vers le paysage.

Sacha lui s'était également tourné vers l'arbre des origines et arborait un air soucieux.

— Je te parie que Pikachu est déjà copain avec ce Mew à l'heure qui l'est, dit Flora pour le rassurer en le rejoignant.

— Sans doute, mais je suis inquiet. Et je le serais tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé Pikachu, répondit Sacha.

Shyn le regarda en biais d'un air indéchiffrable, avant de reporter son attention sur l'arbre, le lucario la fixant de nouveau d'un regard intense.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _On continue sur la lancée des chapitres plutôt courts, mais le chapitre suivant promet d'être beaucoup plus intéressant au sujet d'une certaine personne..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une étrange jeune femme

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Une étrange jeune femme.**

.

Avant de se séparer pour la nuit, tout le monde se mit d'accord pour se retrouver le lendemain matin devant le château. Kidd possédait un 4x4 suffisamment grand pour transporter tout le monde, l'arbre étant à plusieurs jours de route, et Lucario les guiderait.

Kidd partit ensuite de son côté rejoindre sa chambre dans le château. La Reine avait été suffisamment gentille pour accepter de les loger pour la nuit. Elle fut imitée par les enfants, et par Shyn et ses deux Pokémon qui disparurent rapidement.

Lucario afficha un air déçu quand il s'aperçut que la jeune femme en bleu était déjà partie. Il aurait voulu lui parler en seul à seul, l'énergie de son pendentif et de son Aura l'ayant grandement intrigué.

.

Un peu plus tard, Lucario rentra de nouveau dans la salle de bal, maintenant sombre et calme, et alla fixer silencieusement le portrait d'Aaron.

Mais il entendit des pas arrivant derrière lui. Sur ses gardes, il fit un puissant bond en arrière et prit appui au plafond, avant de sauter sur l'intrus pour l'empêcher d'agir.

— Haaaaaaa ! vociféra Sacha alors que le Pokémon le maintenait au sol en lui bloquant le cou. Le lucario le relâcha en voyant que ce n'était que lui.

— Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda le garçon un peu en colère de sa réaction envers lui.

— Mmhhh, tu furetais derrière mon dos ! C'est une erreur qui se paît à chaque fois ! répondit le Pokémon en lui tournant le dos d'un air hautain et désagréable. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas aimé être dérangé.

— Héé Lucario ! Je suis très touché que tu es choisi de venir avec nous pour nous aider à retrouver pikachu ! dit Sacha en se relevant.

— Qui es-tu pour ce pikachu ? Es-tu son maître ? demanda le lucario en se retournant à moitié.

— Son maître ? Hahaha ! Vous voulez rire ? Nannn. Pikachu est mon meilleur ami et cela depuis longtemps ! fit le garçon tout content en ramassant sa casquette.

— Ton ami ? répéta le Pokémon.

— Si un de tes amis disparaissait comme ça d'un seul coup, tu voudrais le retrouver ! déclara le garçon comme une évidence.

— Je n'ai aucun ami, et je n'en veux aucun ! trancha le Pokémon d'une voix sombre, avant de sortir en tournant le dos au garçon.

— Super comme attitude..., ronchonna Sacha tout seul en regardant le Pokémon s'éloigner dehors sous le ciel étoilé.

.

À l'extérieur, le lucario fit quelques pas en ronchonnant suite aux paroles de Sacha.

Mais il se stoppa d'un coup en regardant la fontaine un peu plus bas.

Quelqu'un y était assis et regardait l'eau en lui tournant le dos. Il reconnut tout de suite le bonnet et la veste bleue de Shyn et ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant d'entreprendre de la rejoindre rapidement, espérant qu'elle ne disparaisse pas encore.

Mais elle n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de partir, jouant avec les remous de l'eau du bout des doigts en affichant un air vague. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Son noctali et son mentali étaient assis à ses pieds, juste à côté d'une drôle de fleur qui semblait être faite en cristal. Le noctali jeta un coup d'œil vers le lucario et le regarda se diriger vers eux d'un air indifférent.

Le Pokémon arriva jusqu'à la jeune femme et la regarda faire quelques instants sans rien dire, fixant son pendentif se balançant au-dessus de l'eau en fronçant les sourcils. Il ressentait une étrange énergie émaner du bijou, une énergie qu'il connaissait bien, car c'était celle de l'Aura.

Il hésita quelques secondes et se décida enfin à montrer sa présence :

— Ex.. Excusez-moi..., dit-il d'une voix un peu mal à l'aise.

Shyn se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir et afficha un air très détendu et calme.

— Oui ?

Lucario la fixa quelques secondes, un peu intrigué de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir, comme si elle l'attendait, et le fixait maintenant d'un regard doux et brillant, l'eau se reflétant légèrement dans ses yeux clairs.

— Dame Justine a dit que le bâton ne réagissait qu'à une forte Aura. Et c'est vrai, je l'ai déjà vu briller quand le Seigneur Aaron le tenait... mais jamais de cette façon..., commença le Pokémon en reprenant contenance.

— Cela veut dire que vous avez vous aussi le pouvoir de contrôler l'Aura ! continua Lucario dans une affirmation.

— … La jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire, semblant attendre la suite.

— Mais j'ai le sentiment..., et la pierre d'Aura que vous portez me le confirme..., que vous possédez une Aura beaucoup plus grande que ce que vous essayez de faire croire... Est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda-t-il finalement en la fixant intensément.

Il avait eu un doute après avoir senti l'énergie si étrange de son collier et avait regardé l'Aura de Shyn pour vérifier ses doutes. Mais l'Aura de la jeune femme restait étrangement simple, ce qui l'intriguait encore plus. Car cela ne collait pas du tout avec la réaction du bâton d'Aaron quand elle l'avait touché, et encore moins à l'énergie qui émanait de son pendentif.

.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques secondes d'un air indescriptible, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse tandis que le Pokémon la fixait, l'expression un peu tendue.

— Comment avez-vous su de quelle pierre il s'agissait ? demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché en jetant un regard à son pendentif en cristal bleu.

— Je l'ai senti..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix blanche, Mais ce que je ne comprends pas... c'est pourquoi..., vous avez une Aura... aussi... normal..., continua-t-il d'un air perplexe. Cela semblait beaucoup le travailler, Le Seigneur Aaron, ou même Sacha, ont une Aura particulière, cela je l'ai ressenti tout de suite. Mais vous, vous portez une pierre d'Aura, et le bâton du Seigneur Aaron a réagi quand vous l'avez tenu. C'est donc bien que votre Aura est plus puissante que la normale. Pourtant, je ne ressens rien de particulier..., dit le lucario.

Shyn fit un petit sourire en coin en jetant un œil à la fontaine. Cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

— Ha moins..., reprit le Pokémon dans son dos, que vous ne l'ayez dissimulé...

La jeune femme se retourna de nouveau vers lui en souriant toujours.

— Le Seigneur Aaron m'a un jour raconté qu'une personne qui atteignait un certain degré de contrôle de l'Aura pouvait dissimuler la sienne... Et votre pendentif... vous pourriez très bien vous en servir pour cela... Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi votre Aura est normale, mais que je sens une t-elle énergie émaner de la pierre autour de votre cou...

Le Pokémon fit une pause en regardant Shyn d'un air suspicieux.

— Êtes-vous capable de faire cela ? demanda de nouveau le Pokémon en avançant d'un pas, l'air particulièrement intéressé.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un regard brillant, son sourire s'élargit et son visage prit un air doux et malicieux.

— Vous appréciez beaucoup votre maître n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très calme et empathique.

Le Lucario prit un air très surpris. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Eu.. je..., balbutia-t-il mal à l'aise en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Shyn refit un sourire avant de se relever.

— J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette fameuse bataille. Mais j'espère bien que cette petite virée à l'arbre nous donnera à tous la réponse, continua Shyn d'un air doux en regardant le ciel.

Le Pokémon ne dit rien, il semblait encore perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Mais personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'il est trahi qui que ce soit, reprit la jeune femme en tournant le dos au Lucario.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? demanda le Pokémon d'une voix à la fois intriguée et légèrement hargneuse.

Shyn se tourna vers lui.

— Je me refuse à croire que quelqu'un en qui on plaçait autant de valeur et d'espoir, ai pu trahir un Pokémon aussi fidèle et touchant que vous ! dit Shyn d'une voix sérieuse et sans égale.

Le lucario la regarda, les yeux exorbités, la bouche entr'ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

La jeune femme lui sourit de nouveau d'un air doux et le salua en silence, avant de partir vers le chemin d'où elle était venue, suivie par ses Pokémon.

Le Pokémon reprit ses esprits en voyant Shyn s'éloigner et l'interpella :

— Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! lança-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

Shyn se stoppa et lui répondit sans se retourner :

— Vous aurez votre réponse, en temps voulu... Et elle disparut dans l'ombre des feuillages, laissant le Pokémon perplexe, sous le coup de l'émotion.

.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme s'arrêta et serra son pendentif dans sa main tremblante.

Son noctali le vit et s'adressa à elle en langage Pokémon :

— Nocta nocta, noctaliii ? (Est-ce que ça va ? Tu trembles).

— Oui... ça va. Ce Pokémon me rappelle juste... de vieux souvenirs, répondit Shyn en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Mais son visage exprimait maintenant une terrible tristesse.

Lucario lui, s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine en tournant le dos à l'eau qui coulait.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement étrange de la jeune femme et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait bien l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et espérait bien découvrir quoi avant la fin du voyage...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Le mystère autour de Shyn s'épaissit. Lucario semble avoir vu juste concernant son pendentif mais cela ne l'avance pas beaucoup pour l'instant._

 _Shyn aurait-elle un but caché dans cette histoire ?_

 _Et, est-ce que c'est moi ou, Shyn a compris ce que lui a dit son noctali ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le début du voyage

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 **Chapitres 6 : Le début du voyage.**

.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde monta dans le 4x4 de Kidd qui était bien assez grand pour accueillir au moins six personnes.

Les enfants avaient remis leurs tenues habituelles, délaissant leurs costumes d'époque pour des vêtements plus traditionnels, à base de pantalons, shorts, vestes, sacs à dos et une casquette pour Sacha.

Kidd conduisait, Pierre avait pris le siège du passager du milieu devant à côté d'elle et Shyn avait pris l'autre siège passager avec son mentali sur les genoux et son sac et son noctali couché à ses pieds. Sacha, Flora et Max eux s'étaient répartis sur les sièges arrière.

Shyn était très silencieuse et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au paysage défilant sous ses yeux et de fixer le dos du lucario devant-eux qui courait pour les guider jusqu'à l'arbre.

— Au fait, comment êtes-vous venus ici ? demanda Kidd en évitant un trou sur la route.

— À pied, nous faisons le tour des Arènes extrêmes de Kanto. Et quand nous avons entendu parler du festival qui se tenait ici nous avons voulu y participer ! répondit Sacha joyeusement.

— Ho je vois. Vous êtes des marcheurs. Et vous Shyn ? demanda de nouveau Kidd en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

— En vélo..., répondit la concernée d'un air vide en fixant le lucario devant-eux qui venait de contourner un gros rocher.

— Ha le vélo, j'aime beaucoup ça moi aussi. Mais du coup vous devez rentrer vos Pokémon dans leurs pokéballs, continua Kidd pour faire la conversation.

— Non, répondit l'autre jeune femme d'une voix blanche sans la regarder.

— Vous ne rentrez pas vos Pokémon dans leurs pokéballs ? demanda Flora intriguée.

— Je n'ai pas de pokéballs, répliqua Shyn sèchement. On pouvait très nettement sentir une pointe d'agacement dans son ton, Et j'ai des paniers sur mon vélo, rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix égale.

Flora et Sacha se regardèrent d'un air interloqué, mais n'osèrent pas lui demander pourquoi.

Shyn ne semblait de toute évidence ne pas avoir envie de continuer la conversation et caressait maintenant d'un air machinal la tête de son mentali qui dormait en boule sur ses genoux.

.

.

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils roulaient et le brouillard se faisait de plus en plus épais à l'extérieur.

— Oh zut, le brouillard s'épaissit ! râla Kidd en fixant la route.

— Mais comment fait Lucario pour nous guider ? demanda Flora en passant sa tête devant entre les sièges.

— Il voit grâce au pouvoir de l'Aura, répondit Kidd

— L'Aura ? répéta Flora, Ho Sacha, tu te souviens que Lucario a dit que ton Aura était comme celle du Seigneur Aaron ? demanda ensuite la jeune fille en se tournant vers le garçon.

Shyn tourna très légèrement la tête pour les voir dans le rétro intérieur.

— Très bien oui. Et Dame Justine a aussi dit que Shyn devait avoir une forte Aura pour que le bâton se soit mis à briller, dit Sacha en se rapprochant pour regarder Shyn entre les sièges qui lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme au bonnet d'un air lasse comme si elle n'avait pas envie de devoir lui expliquer.

— Non, c'est quoi ? fit le garçon, intrigué.

Kidd sourit.

— C'est l'essence même que chaque être vivant recèle au fond de lui, répondit la jeune femme aux couettes avec sagesse.

— En gros, c'est votre énergie vitale, compléta Shyn en retournant à la contemplation de sa vitre.

— Et à quoi ça ressemble une Aura ? Hein, vous le savez ? demanda Max en regardant Shyn puis Kidd.

— À rien Max, c'est censé être invisible pour la plupart des gens, répondit Pierre.

— Sauf Lucario, il est le seul à pouvoir l'apercevoir, dit Flora.

— C'est exact. Jadis, certains humains le pouvaient eux aussi, ils maîtrisaient ce pouvoir. Comme le Seigneur Aaron par exemple. Apparemment il aurait transmis ce don à Lucario, raconta Kidd. Elle semblait avoir bien appris l'histoire de la légende du Gardien Aura.

Shyn lui lança un regard étrange et ferma les yeux. À ses pieds, son noctali s'adressa à elle :

— Nocta nocta noctaliii ? (Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que toi aussi tu as ce pouvoir ?)

La jeune femme lui jeta un œil et hocha négativement la tête, avant de refermer les yeux.

.

À l'extérieur, Lucario ferma les yeux et fit vibrer ses antennes pour se concentrer sur l'énergie des rochers et permettre au 4x4 de trouver le meilleur chemin dans le brouillard, et contourna un très gros rocher que Kidd évita également.

— Mais, si Lucario a confondu vos Auras, ça veut peut-être dire que..., commença Flora, l'air intrigué en regardant Sacha.

— Que Sacha peut contrôler l'Aura lui aussi ! compléta Max en se tournant aussi vers le garçon qui sembla un peu gêné.

— Oui tu as raison ! approuva le jeune garçon joyeusement.

Mais une forte secousse de la voiture fit bouger tout le monde ; Flora et Max vacillèrent en avant et Sacha sauta sur place et se cogna la tête au plafond de la voiture.

— Aiiiieuu ! pleurnicha-t-il en se tenant la tête.

— Ou peut-être pas au fond ! ricana Flora.

— Ouai ! approuva Max.

Shyn, qui s'était elle aussi cognée contre la fenêtre, se massa la tête en observant Sacha dans le rétro pleurnicher sur sa bosse.

— Et vous Shyn ? Est-ce que vous contrôlez l'Aura ? demanda Flora intriguée.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir non contenu sans se retourner.

— Si le bâton du Seigneur Aaron a réagi à votre Aura il se peut en effet que vous en ayez le pouvoir, continua Kidd comme pour entraîner Shyn à parler.

— L'Aura est quelque chose de très trouble. Croire que l'on peut réellement tout contrôler juste avec ce pouvoir est une fiction…, répondit finalement la jeune femme au bonnet d'une voix tranquille comme si elle récitait un poème, avant de se détourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Flora et Sacha se lancèrent un double regard intrigué, semblant un peu perplexe par les paroles de la jeune femme.

.

Sous une autre secousse le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit et les deux compères de la Team Rocket qui s'étaient planqués dedans manquèrent d'en être éjectés, mais parvinrent à re-rentrer dedans et à le refermer.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _On remarquera l'extrême amabilité de Shyn, sinon c'est un chapitre court et calme._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Premier repas

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 7 : Premier repas**

.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'arbre des origines, le pikachu de Sacha dormait toujours à poings fermés dans un panier rempli de feuilles, surveillé par le Mew taquin et le miaouss de la Team Rocket qui fouillait dans un tas de jouets entassé dans un coin.

— Rooo, c'est pas drôle, râla Miaouss en ouvrant une boîte où un ressort lui sauta au nez.

— Mee meww! couina le Pokémon rose en volant au-dessus de Pikachu.

— Il doit avoir beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper, dit le miaouss en se tournant vers Pikachu et Mew et observa le Pokémon endormi qui semblait très paisible dans son sommeil.

.

De retour du côté de Sacha et compagnie, la petite troupe avait fini par faire une pause pour déjeuner dans un endroit dégagé.

Tout le monde était occupé à mettre la table et préparer à manger, hormis le lucario qui s'était assis sur un rocher à l'écart et mangeait une baie qu'il venait de cueillir par terre.

Shyn s'était également un peu éloignée avec ses Pokémon et était occupée à mélanger plusieurs boîtes de nourriture Pokémon après avoir sorti des sandwichs de son sac.

— Vous ne voulez pas manger avec nous ? lui demanda Pierre en passant à côté d'elle en tenant une casserole et une poêle dans chaque main.

Le garçon avait mis un tablier et faisait apparemment la cuisine pour tout le monde.

— Vous savez, je sais bien cuisiner, et en général les Pokémon apprécient aussi ma cuisine ! continua-t-il en souriant.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais nous sommes déjà beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas vous imposer des couverts en plus. Surtout que j'ai de quoi faire sur moi, répondit la jeune femme poliment d'une voix tranquille.

— Oui je comprends, mais ça ne me générait pas, au contraire ça me ferait plaisir !

— Dans ce cas je mangerais avec vous ce soir si tu veux, fit Shyn en souriant devant l'insistance du garçon.

— Parfait ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! répondit Pierre joyeusement avant de s'éloigner vers la table pour continuer sa cuisine.

Shyn le regarda partir et se tourna vers le lucario un peu plus loin qui grignotait sa baie en jetant des coups d'œil aux autres.

Son attention fut alors elle aussi attirée par eux en entendant Pierre râler sur quelqu'un :

— Va-t'en ! J'ai préparé cette assiette spécialement pour Kidd ! fit le garçon d'une voix agacée. Il était à genoux sous la table et s'adressait à un manzaï qui venait de dérober une assiette et en grignotait le contenu.

Le petit Pokémon se mit ensuite à pleurer devant l'expression déconfite de Pierre.

— C'était pas gentil ça, dit Sacha à Pierre d'un air faussement mécontent en venant s'accroupir à côté de lui.

— Fallait pas lui crier dessus, continua Flora sur le même ton en s'agenouillant également.

— Ouaahh, regardez c'est un manzaï ! C'est des fausses larmes, c'est sa technique d'attaque ! intervint à son tour Max joyeusement en venant se coller devant le Pokémon.

Le manzaï démasqué prit un air choqué, et partit alors en courant en emportant l'assiette.

— Hé reviens ! râla Pierre de nouveau.

Mais le Pokémon n'alla pas très loin, Lucario, qui était descendu de son rocher, lui enleva l'assiette des mains en le croissant.

Celui-ci se stoppa, et tout le monde regarda le lucario parler au manzaï :

— Il ne faut pas prendre ce qui ne t'appartient pas, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, tiens, mange ça plutôt, continua-t-il en lui montrant une baie qu'il avait cueillie juste avant.

Le Pokémon s'en empara joyeusement et partit se cacher pour la manger derrière un rocher.

Lucario sourit, de son côté Shyn parut légèrement triste.

— Menta mentali... (Il est gentil...), dit le Pokémon en regardant sa maîtresse.

— Oui..., répondit la jeune femme d'un air triste en regardant les sandwichs qu'elle avait sortis, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le lucario qui observait le ciel, l'air perturbé.

Le temps commençait à se découvrir.

.

Quelques minutes après, tous les enfants et Kidd se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

Lucario leur jeta un regard et parti pour retourner sur son rocher, mais Milliu lui tapota la jambe.

Il se retourna et regarda le Pokémon lui tendre un sandwich emballé dans une serviette qu'elle tenait dans sa gueule.

Lucario hésita et le prit finalement.

— Menta mentaliiiiii, menta mentali ! (Toi aussi tu as le droit de manger, elle a dit !), dit le mentali dans un sourire, avant de retourner vers Shyn qui semblait soudainement très prise avec la croûte de son sandwich, le visage caché sous la visière de son bonnet.

Lucario regarda la jeune femme d'un air perplexe avant de regarder le sandwich comme ci c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

Il finit par retourner sur son rocher, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, enleva la serviette, renifla l'aliment, et se décida finalement à manger le sandwich.

Shyn lui lança un regard discret sous sa visière et sourit en le regardant manger, apparemment il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça dégoûtant.

— Noc nocta noctali ? (Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas emmené toi-même ?), demanda Shorty d'un air intrigué en levant le nez de sa gamelle.

— Tu sais bien pourquoi..., répondit Shyn d'un air triste en commençant à manger son propre sandwich, tout en jetant des regards discrets au lucario. Le Pokémon sentait bien qu'elle l'observait, mais se contenta de manger sans rien faire, tout en se demandant si le geste de la jeune femme était totalement désintéressé.

.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger et que tout fut rangé, ils remontèrent dans le 4x4.

Lucario sembla hésiter à aller parler à Shyn, mais la jeune femme ne semblait de nouveau pas lui porter d'attention, et il remit finalement la serviette à Milliu.

— Tu pourras la remercier pour moi ? demanda le Pokémon au mentali en lui tendant la serviette.

La mentali hocha la tête positivement avant de rejoindre sa maîtresse et de monter dans la voiture.

— Menta menta mentali (Il m'a dit de te dire merci), dit le Pokémon en déposant la serviette sur les jambes de la jeune femme qui fit un petit sourire, suivi d'un air plus sombre en regardant Pierre et Kidd monter dans la voiture.

— J'ai l'impression que personne ici ne s'intéresse réellement à lui et à ce qu'il peut ressentir..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tandis que Kidd démarrait la voiture.

Shyn leva le regard devant-elle sur la route et croisa le regard du lucario qui la fixait apparemment depuis quelques minutes.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement à travers la vitre quelques secondes, comme s'ils cherchaient à sonder les pensées de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Kidd ne fasse signe au Pokémon qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Celui-ci acquiesça, et après un dernier regard rempli de questionnement vers Shyn, leur tourna le dos, et reprit sa course.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Quand j'ai regardé le film, j'ai tout de suite tiqué sur le fait que personne ne semble se préoccuper du fait que Lucario se mette à l'écart et mange dans son coin. Personne ne lui propose à manger, personne ne s'inquiète de savoir comment il va._

 _Ce que je trouve très bizarre d'ailleurs, vu que dans l'animé ils passent leur temps à se préoccuper de tous les pokémon qu'ils croisent, surtout Sacha. Mais là, peut-être parce qu'il parle, ils ne s'y intéressent pas du tout. Hormis Sacha au début qui tente de sympathiser au début et se prend un vent._

 _Certes, Lucario n'est pas très engageant et semble assez renfermé, mais au vu de ce qu'il a vécu est-ce vraiment étonnant ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une pause non souhaitée

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 **Chapitres 8 : Une pause non souhaitée.**

.

À l'arbre des origines, le soleil perça entre les nuages gris et parvint jusqu'au pikachu. Une feuille vint se déposer sur lui et le réveilla doucement.

— Mewww mewwww ! fit le mew joyeusement d'une voix aiguë en voyant Pikachu enfin réveillé.

Le Pokémon électrique se leva et s'étira, tandis que le mew lui tirait le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait jouer. Celui-ci se mit alors à courir avec Mew joyeusement.

Miaouss, qui s'était endormi, se réveilla à cause du bruit.

— Finalement je commence à l'aimer cette vie ! dit le Pokémon en souriant devant le jeu de Pikachu et Mew. Il s'appuya ensuite sur l'arbre, mais sa patte passa à travers quelque chose de vert et gluant, et l'emporta dans l'arbre.

— Et Mewww Meww qu'est-ce qui m'emmène ? cria Miaouss en disparaissant dans l'arbre.

— Pikaaa ? fit Pikachu en regardant là où Miaouss avait disparu.

Mew passa la tête par la forme verte et la traversa à son tour, suivi par Pikachu. Il tomba alors dans une sorte de puits, avant de rebondir sur une boule verte translucide qui volait et le porta plus haut, suivi par d'autres boules. Mew voleta et alla se coucher sur une autre sphère à côté de celle de Pikachu, provoquant l'impact entre leurs boules, qui rebondir ensuite sur la paroi du fin tunnel en continuant de voler.

— Haaa au secours ! râla Miaouss plus haut, coincé sur une sphère lui aussi, avant de se faire doubler par Mew toujours posé sur sa sphère.

Ils finirent par ressortir ailleurs, Miaouss se ramassant la tête par terre en arrivant.

— Hoo j'ai mal au cœur.., râla le Pokémon en se relevant difficilement.

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans l'arbre, mais à l'extérieur sur les rebords de l'arbre, et avaient une grande vue de tous les environs.

— Ça c'est une belle vue ! dit Miaouss d'un air joyeux en observant le paysage, suivi par les approbations de Mew et Pikachu.

.

De retour du côté du 4x4, le groupe continuait à avancer, guidé par Lucario qui détectait les endroits dangereux.

Le manzaï du repas était monté sur le toit de la voiture discrètement et se faisait lui aussi transporter, en toute discrétion.

Mais Lucario s'arrêta tout d'un coup, obligeant la voiture à faire de même. Kidd sortit la tête par la vitre pour voir pourquoi il s'arrêtait et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés devant un champ de geysers actifs.

— La route traverse un champ de geysers ! fit remarquer Pierre inutilement.

— Oui, et ils ont l'air plutôt actifs, répondit la jeune femme au volant.

— Hooo ! poussa Flora en se collant à la vitre arrière en écrasant Sacha, Regardez là-bas ! Ce sont des sources d'eau chaude ! ajouta la jeune fille joyeusement en regardant dehors

— Ouais génial ! approuvèrent les deux garçons.

Tout le monde descendit alors, et se mit en tenue pour se baigner, à par Kidd et Shyn qui restèrent sur le rebord.

La jeune femme en bleu n'avait pas l'air très ravie d'être là et regardait l'eau d'un air d'enfant puni.

— Vous ne voulez pas vous baigner ? demanda Flora en passant à côté d'elle pour aller se changer dans le 4x4.

— Je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain..., répondit Shyn d'une voix fade en croissant les bras.

Flora partit ensuite se changer tandis que Shyn se tournait vers Kidd qui était occupée à retirer ses bottes.

— Quand pourrions-nous repartir ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas tout de suite je le crains. Tant que les geysers ne se calment pas ça risque d'être difficile. Peut-être demain matin je pense, répondit la jeune femme aux couettes en jetant un œil aux geysers derrière eux.

Shyn n'eut pas l'air convaincue et fit une moue d'enfant pas content avant d'aller finalement s'asseoir sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. Ses deux évolitons elles, regardaient les garçons jouer dans l'eau avec leurs Pokémon d'un air envieux en jetant des coups d'œil à la jeune femme.

Shyn s'en aperçut, et leur fit signe d'aller avec eux. Les deux Pokémon ne se firent pas prier, et sautèrent joyeusement dans l'eau, laissant la jeune femme seule à contempler le vide.

Flora ressortit ensuite de la voiture et récupéra le manzaï clandestin qui lui tomba sur la tête. Elle voulut l'emmener dans l'eau, mais le Pokémon n'eut pas l'air très d'accord et sauta par terre.

— Ça m'étonnerait que manzaï aime l'eau. C'est un Pokémon roche, tu le verras rarement se baigner, dit Max à sa sœur.

— Manzaiiiii...

Sacha sourit en regardant le Pokémon et eut l'air triste tout d'un coup.

— Tu sais Max... c'est plus fort que moi, j'arrête pas de penser à Pikachu, dit-il tristement.

Shyn l'entendit et fronça les sourcils dans son coin :

— Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, murmura-t-elle à voix basse pour elle-même.

— T'en fais pas, on va le retrouver, répondit Max au garçon en souriant positivement.

.

Lucario s'était de nouveau mis à l'écart sur le haut d'un grand rocher et regardait les enfants jouer, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Shyn le remarqua et le regarda un certain temps en se demandant à quoi il pouvait penser, quand Sacha l'interpella :

— Lucario ! cria le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées et regarda le garçon qui lui faisait signe.

— Allez saute ! L'eau est super bonne ! continua Sacha en voyant qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention.

— Ouais tu vas adorer ! rajouta Max joyeusement.

Le Pokémon sembla figé quelques instants, gardant la bouche entr'ouverte, et se leva finalement avant de sauter par terre, et de partir dans l'autre sens sous le regard de la jeune femme en bleu qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Ça a l'air de lui poser un problème..., dit Sacha un peu perplexe en le regardant s'éloigner.

— Peut-être qu'il déteste prendre des bains, qui sait, proposa Max.

Shyn porta un regard fade vers les enfants, l'air ailleurs, avant de se tourner vers Flora qui interpellaient les deux garçons.

— Sacha, Max, venez voir ! fit la jeune fille derrière eux.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Flora ? demanda Sacha en allant vers elle en marchant dans l'eau.

— Regardez là-haut, je crois que c'est une fleur, dit la jeune fille en montrant quelque chose de brillant et violet un peu plus haut sur la falaise au-dessus d'eux.

— Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! répondit le jeune garçon en commençant à grimper sur le rocher.

— Ce garçon à un don pour l'escalade, dit Kidd en observant Sacha tout en remuant ses pieds dans l'eau.

— Oui, c'est un vrai capumain ! répondit Pierre dont seule la tête sortait de l'eau.

Shyn ne dit rien, mais observa Sacha grimper en affichant un air dubitatif.

Un peu plus haut, le garçon atteignit la fleur et la regarda, intrigué.

— Oh, drôle de fleur ! dit-il en approchant sa main.

Mais la fleur se mit soudainement à briller alors qu'il la touchait, et Sacha perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau, suivi par la fleur que Flora rattrapa juste à temps.

— Mais enfin, je ne t'ai pas demandé de la cueillir Sacha ! râla gentiment Flora en regardant le garçon ressortir de l'eau.

— Oh mille pardons..., s'excusa le garçon d'un air penaud en souriant.

Flora leva la fleur au-dessus de sa tête pour la regarder.

— Elle n'a pas l'air abîmée, tu la replanteras plus tard, dit la jeune fille.

— D'accord, répondit Sacha sans chercher à discuter.

Assise sur son rocher, Shyn fixa quelques secondes la fleur dans les mains de Flora, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux intéressés...

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 _Merci à Dsloupa pour son aide à la correction des fautes._

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre tranquille à patauger dans l'eau, et l'apparition de la fleur du temps._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : La fleur du temps

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ à _ à }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 9 : La fleur du temps.**

.

De son côté, Lucario était remonté sur un grand rocher et observait la scène. Cela n'échappa pas à Shyn, qui détourna son regard des enfants pour le reporter sur le lucario.

Elle l'observa quelques minutes alors que le Pokémon semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant le vide.

Il finit par en sortir, et tourna mollement la tête vers la jeune femme en se sentant observer.

Mais cette fois, Shyn ne détourna pas le regard et continua à l'observer, le fixant droit dans les yeux quelques instants, avant que le Pokémon ne détourne finalement la tête et ne s'intéresse aux geysers sur la route.

— Tu sembles avoir l'esprit bien perturbé mon ami..., murmura Shyn sans le quitter des yeux, affichant un air un peu triste et mélancolique.

.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était sorti de l'eau, et Max aida Sacha à creuser un trou pour planter la fleur.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, c'est assez profond là ? demanda Max en finissant le trou.

— Bah oui je crois, répondit le garçon, Bon, voyons voir..., continua-t-il en prenant la fleur des mains de Flora.

Mais dès qu'il la toucha, la fleur se mit à briller de nouveau, et une petite boule de lumière en sortit et montra alors la scène quelques minutes avant quand Sacha avait cueilli la fleur et était tombé dans l'eau.

Puis la boule de lumière se reforma, et retourna dans la fleur qui se referma devant l'air intrigué et perplexe de tout le monde.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Flora complètement perdue.

Kidd s'approcha de Sacha, mais c'est Shyn qui parla en première :

— Tu as activé une fleur du temps, fit la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

— Une fleur du temps ? C'est quoi ? demanda Pierre.

Lucario avait observé la scène sans rien dire et tourna un regard intrigué vers Shyn, même si la jeune femme regardait obstinément la fleur dans les mains de Sacha.

— Oui, c'est bien une fleur du temps, dit Kidd à son tour en venant coller son visage sur la fleur, Si on s'en fit à la légende, le Seigneur Aaron se servait d'une fleur du temps pour voir dans le passé. Jusqu'ici je n'y avais jamais cru, expliqua la jeune femme en observant la fleur d'un air intéressé.

— Comment ça marche, vous savez ? demanda Max.

— Il faut cette fleur et une Aura particulière. Comme celle du Seigneur Aaron, ou la tienne Sacha, elles sont identiques ! répondit Kidd vivement en se tournant vers le jeune garçon.

— Vous croyez que Shyn peut le faire aussi ? proposa Flora en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé et arboré un air tranquille.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle, et la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux affolés.

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible. Le bâton de l'Aura Gardien a bien réagi quand elle l'a touché, et la Dame Justine à elle-même dit que son Aura devait être puissante, répondit Kidd à la place de Shyn.

La jeune femme au bonnet ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque de Kidd et se renfrogna avant de fusiller Kidd du regard, l'air mécontent.

— Mais vous allez la laisser tranquille mon Aura ? ragea-t-elle, avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'éloigner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? demanda Max un peu perdu.

— Je... je ne sais pas..., répondit Sacha tout aussi perdu en haussant les épaules, alors que Kidd regardait Shyn s'éloigner d'un air perplexe.

Lucario jeta un œil au jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils, avant de reporter son attention sur le dos de Shyn un peu plus loin qui regardait l'horizon.

.

Les deux évolitions rejoignirent Shyn à l'écart alors que la jeune femme sortait une petite boîte de métal argenté de la poche intérieure de sa veste, ainsi qu'un briquet.

— Nocta noctali ? (Ça va Shyn ?) demanda Shorty en observant la jeune femme qui lui lança un rapide regard.

— Cette journaliste m'agace..., répondit la jeune femme en sortant une cigarette de la boîte de métal, avant de l'allumer et de la mettre dans sa bouche.

— Menta mentali menta mentali ! (Je pense que tout le monde la remarqué ça...) fit Milliu d'une voix tranquille, Mentali menta mentaliii, mentali menta tali mentali (Mais ton comportement est assez suspect en même temps, et tu as attiré l'attention quand le bâton a brillé quand tu le tenais)

— J'y suis pour rien, je ne savais pas que la pierre réagirait comme ça..., gémit Shyn en lançant un regard désolé vers la mentali.

— Nocta... noctali nocta noctali tali noctali... (Certes... mais ce n'est pas étonnant que la journaliste s'intéresse à toi maintenant...) grinça Shorty qui lança un regard sombre à Kidd derrière lui qui discutait avec Sacha.

— C'était assez inévitable de toute façon..., marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même.

— Mentali menta mentali. Menta menta mentali tali... menta menta mentali ? ( Ils cherchent juste à te connaître Shyn. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer d'être un peu plus... ouverte, tout en restant discrète ? ) reprit Milliu d'une voix douce en souriant.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers elle, mais ne dit rien, et jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir les enfants en train de discuter autour de la fleur du temps.

Lucario était toujours un peu à l'éscart et la fixait du regard depuis apparemment un certain temps.

Shyn lui rendit son regard, avant de détourner une nouvelle fois la tête et de faire quelques pas vers un geyser à côté qui venait de se réveiller et envoyait de l'eau partout.

— Je vais y réfléchir..., murmura la jeune femme à voix basse. Comme une réponse tardive à la question de Milliu qui l'entendit et releva les oreilles en souriant légèrement.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre relativement court qui met en avant le fonctionnement de la fleur du temps._

 _Shyn ne semble pas surprise par cette étrange fleur, cela voudrait-il dire que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en voit ?_

 _En tout cas, elle toujours très fermée concernant sa propre Aura..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : La dispute

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 10 : La dispute.**

.

Le soir était venu, la nuit aussi, et ne pouvant pas repartir, ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit et avaient dîné tous ensemble. Hormis le lucario qui s'était une fois de plus mis à l'écart. Shyn avait de nouveau envoyé son mentali lui apporter à manger, avant de rejoindre les autres pour dîner, non sans quitter le Pokémon du regard qui lui jetait également des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

.

Après le repas, ils s'étaient tous réunis en cercle autour du feu pour discuter. Seule Shyn s'était un peu mise à l'écart du cercle, mais écoutait la conversation en caressant d'un air vague les têtes de ses Pokémon couchés sur ses jambes. Elle continuait de jeter des regards au lucario qui leur tournait le dos, assis un peu plus loin sur un petit rocher. La discutions tournait maintenant autour de Sacha qui parlait de son pikachu.

— Oui, Pikachu et moi on est les meilleurs amis du monde maintenant, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas croyez-moi ! rigola le jeune garçon.

— Ha oui ? fit Kidd.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que Pikachu m'aimait beaucoup. Je me souviens plus le nombre de fois où Pikachu m'a électrocuté, il était redoutable ! continua Sacha d'une voix nostalgique.

— Et comment ça a changé entre vous ? demanda la jeune femme aux couettes.

— Oh oui raconte ! demanda Flora avec envie.

— Vous êtes devenus amis alors qu'à l'époque Pikachu voulait rien avoir à faire avec toi, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Max.

— En fait, tout a commencé... quand j'ai été attaqué par un vol de piafabecs, commença Sacha en se remémorant un souvenir, Il y en avait au moins une soixantaine, et ils étaient si nombreux que j'ai bien cru y laisser des plumes. Mais Pikachu est venu à mon secours, c'était énoorrmme ! J'oublierai jamais ce moment... C'est vraiment ce jour-là que j'ai su, que quoiqu'il arrive, je pourrais compter sur Pikachu, et lui sur moi..., raconta le garçon nostalgiquement.

— Oohh ! fit Max.

— C'est vraiment une très belle histoire ! dit Flora.

— On a traversé des tas de sales moments ensemble. Mais on s'en est toujours sorti encore plus proche qu'avant ! Parce qu'on croit l'un en l'autre ! continua Sacha.

Shyn lui jeta un regard égal et retourna finalement à ses caresses, semblant somnoler. De son côté, Lucario l'écouta parler et sembla de nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées en ronchonnant tout en fixant le vide devant lui.

.

Il en sortit quelques minutes après, de mauvaise humeur.

— Vous les humains vous êtes tous pareils ! gronda-t-il en se levant, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, On ne peut pas vous faire confiance ! continua-t-il d'une voix dure en s'éloignant.

Sacha se leva à son tour alors que Shyn fronçait les sourcils, avant d'arborer un air triste.

— Hé attends ! fit le garçon en courant après le Pokémon qui s'éloignait d'un pas lent. La jeune femme au bonnet ne bougea pas, mais suivit Sacha et Lucario du regard. Le garçon rattrapa le Pokémon et se plaça devant lui, l'air légèrement agressif.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda le garçon.

— Tu abandonnerais Pikachu sans la moindre hésitation s'il le fallait vraiment ! répondit le Pokémon sur le même ton agressif, visiblement assez remonté.

— Hé ho ça va pas la tête ! Jamais je ne trahirais la confiance de Pikachu ! râla Sacha en haussant la voix en se sentant agressé. Mais Lucario l'ignora, et le contourna en répondant d'une voix sombre :

— Ce sont encore des paroles creuses...

Le jeune garçon ne sembla pas apprécier sa phrase et le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas en serrant les dents, l'air mécontent.

— On n'est pas tous comme le Seigneur Aaron ! Et puis qui nous dit qu'il a trahi sa Reine ? Pourquoi tu nous racontes pas la vraie histoire, hein Lucario ? C'est peut-être qu'elle est pas jolie-jolie. Parce que si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui as abandonné ton maître ! éructa Sacha, visiblement en colère après le Pokémon, qui s'arrêta, et se retourna vers lui l'air passablement énervé.

— Comment ? cracha le lucario en fusillant le garçon du regard.

Tout le monde arriva alors dans le dos de Sacha pour suivre le fil de la conversation. Shyn traîna derrière, fronçant les sourcils, ayant tout entendu de ce qu'ils venaient de dire, et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

— C'est quoi son problème à ce gamin ? grinça la jeune femme pour elle-même.

— Arrête, tu jettes de l'huile sur le feu ! tenta Flora en s'adressant à Sacha en arrivant derrière lui avec les autres.

— Ouai bah c'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! rétorqua le garçon.

— Qui te dit que Pikachu n'est pas parti de son propre chef, qu'il t'a abandonné parce qu'il ne voulait plus d'un crétin comme toi comme maître ? demanda Lucario en regardant le jeune garçon d'un air mauvais avant de reprendre son chemin, lui tournant le dos.

— Retire ça tout de suite ! éructa Sacha en lui courant après avant de lui sauter dessus.

Ils se mirent alors à tomber tous les deux en roulant l'un sur l'autre en se battant, et glissèrent un peu plus bas dans une rivière où ils continuèrent à se battre.

— Sacha arrête ! tenta de nouveau Flora avant de descendre la pente pour les rejoindre, suivie par les autres.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend, arrête ! rajouta Pierre à la suite.

Shyn regarda tout le monde descendre, mais resta en haut du chemin, contemplant le garçon et le lucario en train de se chamailler dans l'eau.

— Menta, mentali ? (Tu n'interviens pas ?), demanda le Pokémon à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard mais ne répondit pas, et sortit une barre de chocolat de son sac qu'elle commença à ouvrir en regardant Lucario lancer Sacha hors de sa portée. Le garçon s'apprêta à y retourner, mais Flora l'en empêcha en lui bloquant les bras.

— Bon Sacha ça suffit ! dit-elle alors que le concerné s'agitait.

Lucario lui jeta un regard meurtrier, avant de tourner la tête vers le groupe derrière Sacha. Il fronça les sourcils et remonta son regard pour trouver Shyn un peu plus haut, qui le fixait d'un air étrange en continuant d'ouvrir sa tablette de chocolat.

Le Pokémon ressentit un étrange malaise à la vue de son regard, et détourna la tête dans une grimace avant de sauter hors de l'eau, et de retourner sur le chemin pour poursuivre sa route, laissant tout le monde en plan. Tout le monde le suivit du regard sans rien dire, hormis Sacha qui éternua, sous le regard consterné de Flora.

.

De leur côté, dans le coffre du 4x4, la Team Rocket tenta de sortir de leur cachette, affamés par tout ça. Mais Sacha et Flora passèrent devant-eux, les obligeant à refermer le coffre et de faire silence.

— C'était vraiment pas malin tu sais ? soupira la jeune fille.

— Et alors ? Il aurait pas dû dire que Pikachu m'a abandonné, et voilà ! répondit Sacha en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

— Ha bon ? Tu lui en as sorti de belle Sacha je te signale..., continua Flora en remontrance.

Le jeune garçon sembla enfin comprendre qu'il avait tort et prit un air coupable sous sa serviette.

— Oui..., répondit-il d'un air penaud.

Shyn les regarda discuter, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Elle s'approcha alors de Max et l'interpella :

— Max, j'ai un service à te demander..., fit-elle au jeune garçon qui se tourna vers elle.

— Ha bon ? demanda celui-ci, surpris que la jeune femme ne s'adresse à lui.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è - é }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Voilà une partie très intéressante et qui m'a bien plus dans le film. Déjà parce que Sacha s'énerve, mais parce que l'on voit enfin Lucario dire ce qu'il pense._

 _Et évidemment, la chamaillerie ridicule dans le ruisseau._

 _Cette scène de Sacha s'en prenant lui-même physiquement à un pokémon me rappelle également le film 1 où il veut donner un coup de poing à Mewtwo._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : La colère de Shyn

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 11 : La colère de Shyn.**

.

De son côté, Lucario s'était isolé un peu plus loin. Dos à un arbre face au bord d'une falaise, il regardait le vide en face de lui d'un air perdu, quand un bruit de pas venant de sa droite le fit tourner la tête.

Il vit alors Max s'avancer vers lui en souriant, semblant cacher quelque chose dans son dos.

— J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous remonter le moral ! dit-il joyeusement en dévoilant ce qu'il avait dans son dos.

Il s'agissait d'une tablette de chocolat, la même que celle que Shyn avait commencé à ouvrir quelques minutes avant.

Lucario tourna la tête vers l'objet, l'air intrigué.

Max détacha une rangée de carré et la tendit au Pokémon :

— Tenez, vous avez déjà mangé du chocolat ? demanda-t-il en le regardant.

— Jamais..., répondit Lucario en prenant le chocolat.

— Vous allez adorer, je suis sûr ! Pas seulement parce que ça remonte le moral, mais parce que le goût est à tomber par terre ! dit Max en croquant dans la tablette alors que le Pokémon reniflait son chocolat d'un air perplexe.

Il regarda Max mâcher joyeusement avant de se décider à croquer dans sa part.

Prenant le temps de la réflexion, il eut soudain l'air content en avalant, sous le regard ravi de Max qui le regarda émettre un grognement de plaisir ressemblant à un ronronnement.

— Alooorrssss ? C'est un délice pas vrai ! demanda Max d'un air taquin.

Lucario lui jeta un regard et reprit son expression sérieuse en continuant de manger, faisant rire Max.

.

Max laissa ensuite le Pokémon manger en paix, et retourna sur ses pas. Rapidement suivi par le Pokémon, qui semblait aller un petit peu mieux. Mais il se stoppa en entendant la voix de Shyn et de Max un peu plus loin devant lui. Il avança un petit peu et les observa, caché derrière un arbre.

— Alors ? demanda Shyn au jeune garçon.

— Vous aviez raison, il a adoré ça ! Même s'il a fait semblant que ça n'avait pas d'importance ! rigola Max en tendant la tablette à la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci le repoussa du plat de la main.

— Garde-le. J'en ai d'autres, sourit-elle d'un air doux.

— Oh merci ! Mais comment vous saviez qu'il aimerait ça ? demanda Max intrigué.

— Je ne le savais pas. Mais..., commença Shyn, comme je te l'ai dit, le chocolat à la faculté d'adoucir les mœurs. Et quand on est triste, ou en colère, cela remonte toujours le moral..., continua-t-elle en regardant le paysage d'un air vide.

— Oui, vous avez raison.. mais pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de lui apporter ? demanda de nouveau le jeune garçon.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

— Vous auriez pu le faire vous-même. Vous avez peur de lui ? continua Max, intrigué par le comportement distant de Shyn.

Lucario fixa son attention sur la jeune femme. Lui aussi à vrai dire se posait cette question depuis le premier repas où elle avait envoyé son mentali lui donner un sandwich.

Shyn fixa quelques secondes le garçon d'un air légèrement triste avant de détourner le regard.

— Je ne veux pas m'attacher..., répondit-elle finalement à voix basse, comme si elle avait honte.

Et avant de laisser le temps à Max de répondre, elle tourna les talons, et retourna vers le camp.

Le garçon la suivit après quelques secondes, laissant Lucario fixer l'endroit où se tenait Shyn l'instant d'avant, un air perdu sur le visage.

.

Shyn et Max rejoignirent les autres au camp alors que Pierre était occupé à ranger leurs affaires.

La jeune femme repéra Sacha en train de regarder le paysage d'un air inquiet. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'interpella :

— Ça y est, tu t'es calmé ? demanda-t-elle au garçon d'une voix grinçante.

Sacha se tourna vers elle, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait.

— Shyn ? Eu... oui, enfin, c'est lui qui..., tenta le garçon avant d'être coupé.

— Qui quoi ? Qui t'a provoqué ? Il a juste dit ce qu'il pensait, c'est toi qui t'es énervé tout seul et l'as agressé ! dit la jeune femme d'un air sombre.

— Oh ça va ! Arrêtez de me rejeter toute la faute dessus ! Lui aussi à sa part de responsabilité ! ragea Sacha en s'énervant de nouveau devant les accusations de Shyn. Attirant l'attention de tout le monde et de lucario qui venait d'arriver et entendait Sacha parler fort.

— Il a eu raison de s'énerver, ta réflexion était vraiment mal venue, répliqua la jeune femme sombrement.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire à vous de toute façon ? s'énerva le garçon.

— Gamin..., murmura Shyn en lui tournant le dos en repartant vers le feu. Mais Sacha était de nouveau en colère et la suivit en l'agressant.

— Et vous ! Depuis le début vous restez dans votre coin, et maintenant vous m'engueulez pour avoir dit ce que je pensais ! continua le garçon.

La jeune femme se stoppa, lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

— Sacha ça suffit ! Tu ne vas pas t'embrouiller avec tout le monde ! dit Flora dans leur dos, mais le garçon l'ignora.

— On sait même pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes avec nous. Vous n'avez rien voulu nous dire à votre propos et maintenant vous vous permettez de me juger ?! fulmina Sacha.

— Et toi ? De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de le juger et de douter de sa parole ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu ne t'es même pas inquiété de savoir comment il allait ! Aucun de vous d'ailleurs ! répondit Shyn d'un air sombre en jetant un regard glacial autour d'elle.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter pour lui ? Mon pikachu a été enlevé et il est aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison ! répondit Sacha amèrement.

Lucario fronça les sourcils en entendant le jeune garçon, mais son attention fut prise par la jeune femme en bleu qui s'avança d'un air mauvais vers Sacha, et lui agrippa le col de son tee-shirt, avant de le tirer légèrement vers elle pour avoir son visage en face du sien, l'air passablement irrité.

— Il se réveille après plus de 2000 ans, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaît pas, dans une époque qu'il ne connaît pas, avec comme seul souvenir que son maître l'a trahi, et personne ne se soucis de savoir comment il va... Comment te sentirais-tu à sa place ? cracha Shyn au visage du garçon qui grimaçait en tentant de la faire lâcher prise sans succès, Il accepte de vous aider, de vous guider pour que tu retrouves ton pikachu. Même pas vous lui proposeriez à manger, ou iriez le voir pour savoir comment il se sent, noooooon, vous vous en moquez éperdument ! continua la jeune femme d'une voix énervée en fixant Sacha.

Flora fit un pas pour aller aider le garçon mais Kidd l'en empêcha.

— Non. N'interviens pas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..., dit-elle d'une voix blanche en regardant Sacha s'agiter.

— Lâchez-moi ! tenta le garçon sans succès en tirant le bras de Shyn qui le tenait toujours.

La jeune femme l'observa d'un air sombre quelques secondes, avant d'obéir à sa demande, et relâcha son éteinte sur lui. Sacha en fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba en arrière, emporté par son propre élan, et atterrit sur les fesses. Shyn, elle, tourna les talons, et repartit vers le feu rejoindre ses évolitions sans aucun regard pour les autres. Flora et Pierre s'avancèrent ensuite vers le garçon pour l'aider à se relever.

— Mais c'est quoi son problème à celle-là ? grinça le garçon en regardant Shyn s'asseoir devant le feu.

— Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort vous savez..., dit Pierre en s'approchant d'eux en regardant également Shyn.

— Comment ça ? demanda Flora.

— Concernant Lucario..., répondit Pierre, Aucun de nous ne s'est préoccupé de lui depuis qu'on est partis...

Flora sembla approuver ce qu'il dit et prit un air triste, suivie par Max et Kidd qui semblaient maintenant assez mal à l'aise suite à ce que venait de dire Shyn.

Lucario lui, fixait la jeune femme en bleue d'un air très perturbé, caché derrière son arbre. Il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit et réalisait qu'elle était en réalité la seule à se préoccuper de son sort. Mais également à croire que son maître ne l'avait pas trahi. Il repensa à ce que Shyn avait dit à Max quelques minutes avant et sentit son cœur se serrer, sans savoir pourquoi.

— Pourquoi... pourquoi me suivez-vous, et m'évitez-vous en même temps ? Je ne comprends pas..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre un peu plus centré sur Shyn et ses émotions. On en est sait toujours très peu sur elle mais l'on peut voir que la situation de Lucario ne la laisse clairement pas indifférente, au point qu'elle sans prend à Sacha d'une manière - disons-le franchement - un peu agressive._

 _Pourquoi se montre-t-elle aussi distante avec le pokémon tout en se préoccupant de lui, et s'énerve-t-elle autant sur Sacha ? Le prochain chapitre pourrait peut-être apporter un début de réponse à cela..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Perte et blessure

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Perte et blessure.**

.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Sacha et Pierre rangèrent le camp pendant que Kidd, Flora et Max avaient eux rejoint Shyn autour du feu. Cette dernière semblait s'être calmée et grattouillait son mentali derrière les oreilles en fixant le feu d'un air vide.

Lucario était aussi revenu et s'était assis un peu l'écart d'eux, de telle façon qu'il puisse les regarder et entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Kidd avait repris la conversation d'avant le coup de chauffe de Sacha, et ils venaient d'écouter Flora raconter comment elle avait eu son premier Pokémon.

— Et vous Shyn, quel a été votre premier Pokémon ? demanda Kidd en se tournant vers la jeune femme, affichant un air le plus normal possible.

— Est-ce que c'était votre mentali et votre noctali ? demanda Flora d'un air intrigué en regardant les Pokémon couchés sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

— Mais non Flora. Selon la région d'où elle vient son premier Pokémon a dû être le starter de la région, coupa Max sans laisser le temps à Shyn de répondre.  
— Ha oui c'est vrai, et de quelle région vous venez d'ailleurs ? questionna la jeune fille de nouveau.

La jeune femme leur lança un regard circulaire circonspect, avant de souffler, et de répondre d'une voix calme.

— De Sinnoh... et je ne suis pas une dresseuse. Je n'ai donc pas eu de Pokémon starter correspondant à ma région, répondit Shyn d'une voix tranquille.

— Ha bon ? Alors vos deux premiers Pokémon étaient ces deux-là ? demanda Flora, intriguée.

Shyn lança un regard rapide à ses Pokémon avant de revenir vers le feu.

— Non. J'ai rencontré Milliu et Shorty alors qu'ils n'étaient que des évolis il y a quelques semaines..., commença la jeune femme, Ils étaient en train de se faire maltraiter par un groupe de jeunes et étaient en mauvaise posture. J'ai fait fuir les gamins et emmené les evolis dans le centre Pokémon de la ville. Mais une fois soignés, ils m'ont suivi... et n'ont jamais voulu me lâcher..., raconta Shyn en se remémorant des souvenirs.  
— Ouahh, alors vous les avez sauvés ! fit Flora d'une voix admirative.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Son mentali émit un son de contentement et se pelota contre elle pour réclamer des câlins.

— Ils ont vraiment l'air de beaucoup vous aimer en tout cas, rajouta Kidd en souriant.

— Mais si ce ne sont pas vos premiers Pokémon, c'était quoi alors ? Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air d'en avoir d'autres, demanda Max d'un air intéressé.

Shyn lui jeta un regard en biais.

— En effet. Je n'ai que ces deux-là avec moi..., répondit la jeune femme.

De son côté, Lucario écoutait la conversation avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Shyn parler d'elle et sa relation avec ses Pokémon, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela l'intéressait beaucoup.

— J'ai eu... un ami.. quand j'étais enfant.., commença Shyn d'une voix légèrement plus tremblante, J'étais encore trop jeune pour avoir mon propre Pokémon, mais nous jouions beaucoup ensemble quand je pouvais sortir. C'était mon meilleur ami..., continua-t-elle. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus cassée.

— Ha bon ? Et où est-il aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? demanda Flora intriguée sans avoir l'air de s'être rendu compte du changement d'intonation dans la voix de la jeune femme.

— Ho oui, et de quel Pokémon il s'agissait ? interrogat Max à son tour.

Shyn ne répondit pas tout de suite et fixa le feu quelques secondes, le regard caché sous la visière de son bonnet.

— ... Il est mort, dit-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et brisée. Sa tristesse était palpable.

Max, Kidd et Flora regardèrent Shyn d'un air triste et blessé avant de se jeter des regards inquiets comme si c'était leur faute.

Lucario ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant la jeune femme, son cœur manqua un battement.  
— Je... eu...je suis désolée.. pardon. J'aurais pas dû poser toutes ces questions, je suis désolée..., s'excusa Flora d'une voix tremblante.

Shyn releva la tête, son visage semblait froid et inexpressif mais ses yeux tremblaient.

— Ce n'est pas grave..., dit-elle, avant de se lever après avoir déplacé ses Pokémon de ses jambes. Ça n'a plus aucune importance...

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna, descendant vers la rivière où Lucario et Sacha étaient tombés peu de temps avant, sous le regard coupable de Flora, et triste de Max et de Kidd.  
Le lucario l'a suivi du regard. Sans avoir besoin d'utiliser son don de l'Aura il pouvait ressentir la peine émanant d'elle. Son regard fut alors attiré vers son pendentif qui semblait étrangement briller au-dessus de l'eau, comme s'il réagissait à ses émotions tandis que la jeune femme sortait une cigarette de sa poche et l'allumait.

.

Une fois Shyn partit, Pierre et Sacha rejoignirent les autres autour du feu. Ils avaient fini de ranger le camp et avaient bien capté l'air mal à l'aise de tout le monde alors que Shyn prenait un air triste en s'éloignant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pierre en jetant un œil à la jeune femme plus bas.

Kidd lui lança un regard mal à l'aise, suivi de Flora et Max.

.

Au bord de la rivière, la jeune femme fixa la surface de l'eau quelques minutes en rejetant de fines volutes de fumée. Elle était accroupie au bord de l'eau et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, contemplant son propre reflet qui lui renvoyait une image assez triste de son propre visage.

Mais une autre personne se refléta dans l'eau à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna et se redressa pour faire face, à Sacha.

Shyn le regarda quelques secondes d'un air égal alors que le garçon prenait un air un peu gêné.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi quand je fume. Pas besoin que tu sois intoxiqué toi aussi..., murmura la jeune femme en détournant la tête pour regarder le paysage au loin.

— Flora vient de nous raconter que vous aviez perdu un Pokémon quand vous étiez petite..., fit le garçon à voix basse.

Shyn l'écouta et se retourna à moitié pour le regarder tout en retirant la cigarette de sa bouche.

— Je suis désolé... de vous avoir agressé tout à l'heure... Et je... je n'ose même pas imaginer comment je me sentirais si je perdais Pikachu..., continua Sacha d'une voix triste en regardant ses chaussures.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard intrigué avant de prendre un air plus doux.

— Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup ton pikachu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shyn d'une voix tranquille. Le garçon releva son regard vers elle, affichant un air un peu hébété.

— Oui... Pikachu est mon premier Pokémon, et mon meilleur ami. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui..., fit Sacha d'une voix nostalgique et un peu triste.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire.

— Oui, je comprends...

Elle se tourna ensuite complètement vers lui.

— Moi aussi je suis désolée..., je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. Je me suis laissée emporter, c'était puéril. Je vois bien que tu es inquiet pour Pikachu et je comprends que cela t'attriste d'être loin de lui. Mais s'il te plaît, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur Lucario. Il est déjà suffisamment triste comme ça..., fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce et triste. Le garçon prit un air un peu surpris en levant les sourcils.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser... Je sais que j'ai été un peu dur avec lui, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid..., murmura Sacha d'un air dépité.

— Tout comme il l'a été envers toi. Mais mets-toi un peu à sa place, et demande-toi comment tu te sentirais... De plus... je pense que Lucario est jaloux de la relation que tu sembles entretenir avec ton pikachu. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi aussi vindicativement quand tu as parlé de ton lien avec lui, fit Shyn d'un air tranquille.

— Jaloux ? Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon sans comprendre. La jeune femme fit un petit sourire triste.

— Parce que son maître l'a trahi... Enfin, parce qu'il pense qu'il l'a trahi. Et que donc pour lui, un humain et un Pokémon qui ont un lien fort, ne sont que foutaise. Il a était blessé, et a cherché à te blesser en retour car tu t'es montré froid avec lui, répondit Shyn d'une voix triste.

— Je ne l'avais pas vu de cette façon..., murmura Sacha d'un air penaud en jetant un regard dans son dos. Lucario était toujours assis devant le cristal et avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il dormait.

— Tu es une bonne personne Sacha. Tu aimes sincèrement ton pikachu et tu me sembles sincère dans tes sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le retrouver ton ami..., murmura Shyn d'une voix tranquille et compatissante. Le garçon sembla lui-même être surpris du ton de la jeune femme normalement si froid et indifférent et lui fit un grand sourire.

— Oui, merci Shyn.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de commencer à revenir vers le camp.

Sacha la regarda s'éloigner et lança un regard rapide vers Lucario qui ouvrit les yeux quand Shyn passa à côté de lui. Il la suivit ensuite du regard d'un air intrigué alors qu'elle allait récupérer ses Pokémon, mais ne bougea pas, et reporta son attention devant lui.

Le garçon retourna après vers le feu où les autres étaient assis et discutaient tranquillement.

— Dites, est-ce que c'est moi ou Shyn s'intéresse beaucoup à Lucario ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Flora. Kidd leva son nez de sa montre qu'elle tripotait et fixa son attention sur Sacha.

— Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi ? Je l'ai vu envoyer son Pokémon lui donner à manger aux repas, et elle n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards quand il regarde ailleurs. Mais elle n'est jamais allé lui parler, comme si... elle l'étudiait, ou qu'elle avait peur de lui, je ne sais pas trop, dit la jeune femme d'un air intrigué et un peu perplexe en lançant un regard vers Shyn qui semblait être en pleine discutions avec ses Pokémon un peu plus loin.

— Oui c'est vrai. Tout à l'heure elle m'a envoyé lui donner du chocolat, mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'y était pas allée elle-même elle m'a sorti une excuse bizarre, fit Max à son tour en se grattant le menton, réfléchissant.

— Ha bon ? Quelle excuse ? demanda Sacha d'un air intrigué en se tournant vers lui.

— Elle a dit « Je ne veux pas m'attacher », répondit le jeune garçon, avant de prendre un air dubitatif.

— Étrange..., murmura Sacha à voix basse en jetant lui aussi un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _On en apprend enfin un peu sur Shyn dans ce chapitre et découvrons qu'elle cache une douleur pour le moins profonde : la perte d'un pokémon._

 _Elle s'excuse également auprès de Sacha pour s'être énervée contre lui, et nous montre un côté beaucoup plus sensible et empathique que ce qu'elle affichait jusqu'à maintenant._

 _Shyn ne semble au final ne pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, juste quelqu'un de blessé, comme une bonne partie des gens..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Une nuit agitée

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 13 : Une nuit agitée.**

.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde avait rejoint le 4x4 pour passer la nuit et dormait paisiblement, hormis lucario qui était resté assis dehors et somnolait sur place.

Il avait jeté un œil à Shyn avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le véhicule, mais elle semblait de nouveau ne pas vouloir lui porter d'attention. Un peu déçu, il tenta de dormir, mais le souvenir des phrases de la jeune femme à son égard tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et pourquoi plus il pensait à elle et tentait de comprendre ses intentions, plus il se sentait bizarre. Il ronchonna intérieurement et ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil malgré tout, sans savoir que dans le 4x4, Shyn était elle aussi enclin à de profondes réflexions, arborant un air triste.

Le noctali dormait au pied de la jeune femme, et le mentali était lové contre elle sur ses genoux. Le Pokémon sembla se rendre compte que Shyn ne dormait pas et leva la tête vers son visage.

— Menta menta mentali ? Men mentali menta mentali ? (Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ? C'est à cause de cette humaine qui t'a fait te souvenir de lui ?) lui demanda Milliu à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Shyn fit un non de la tête et porta son regard devant-elle d'où l'arbre des origines était visible au loin malgré la pénombre.

— Menta... mentali menta ? (C'est à cause de ce Pokémon... n'est-ce pas ?) reprit le Pokémon.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers elle.

— Menta mentali, menta menta mentali li li, menta mentali menta... (Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, je le vois. Depuis le moment où tu as croisé son regard dans le palais tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, et puis de l'ignorer...), continua-t-elle, Menta menta mentali...mentali menta ? (Je sais que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à ce type de Pokémon, mais...crois-tu vraiment que tu es le choix ?).

— Comment ça ? demanda Shyn à voix basse d'un air perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

— Menta... mentali li... menta li mentali menta mentali... menta ? (Shyn... tu t'es déjà attaché à lui... depuis le moment où tu as posé les yeux sur lui... tu savais que c'était fichu,... n'est-ce pas ?) demanda Milliu avec sagesse.

Shyn fit un petit sourire en coin en respirant.

— … Oui... je sais..., répondit-elle. ... Mais lui n'a pas besoin de le savoir..., rajouta-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

.

Dans l'arbre des origines, l'ambiance était très calme. Mew avait activé une boîte à musique qui jouait une douce berceuse avec un lokhlass qui bougeait doucement.

— Ça c'est la vraie vie..., fit Miaouss d'un air détendu, collé contre un cristal.

La mélodie s'arrêta alors, faisant miauler Mew. Pikachu se redressa en le regardant voler autour de lui.

— Pi. Pika. Pika pika pika !

— J'imagine qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de ton petit copain au lieu de traîner dans le coin, dit Miaouss pour répondre à Pikachu

— Pikachu..., répondit le Pokémon en approuvant.

Mew s'agita alors et entreprit de trouver un nouveau jeu dans son tas d'objets pour amuser Pikachu, lui en apportant un et faisant tourner joyeusement un jouet de kapoera qui montait et descendait grâce à une ficelle en tournant sur lui-même.

— Regarde, tu as Mew pour jouer avec toi, dit Miaouss.

— Mee mee meee ! fit le petit Pokémon rose en agitant le jouet devant Pikachu.

— Allez, amusez-vous la jeunesse, dit le miaouss, avant de bâiller et de se coucher pour dormir.

Pikachu déposa le jouet qu'il tenait au sol et regarda le ciel d'un air triste.

— Pikapi...

Dans le 4x4, Sacha se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait dans la voiture, Pierre tombait même légèrement sur Shyn qui avait fini par s'endormir, le visage caché sous son grand bonnet.

Le garçon retira alors la couverture de ses épaules et sortit.

Dehors, Lucario, qui ne dormait toujours pas, releva la tête en entendant le bruit de la portière et suivit du regard Sacha qui marcha jusque devant la voiture, regardant l'arbre au loin.

— Pikachu.., murmura le garçon.

Lucario le regarda sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à retourner dans le 4x4, et finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, Shyn se réveilla à son tour.

Elle fit une grimace en constatant que Pierre lui tombait à moitié dessus et le repoussa doucement pour qu'il aille se coller contre Kidd. Elle déposa ensuite Milliu à ses pieds à côté de Shorty, et retira sa couverture avant de sortir elle aussi.

Une fois dehors, elle s'étira et marcha un peu en regardant le ciel rempli d'étoiles.

Ils étaient dans une zone dégagée et la lumière du ciel et celles des cristaux autour d'eux illuminaient doucement les environs. Elle jeta un regard vers les pierres brillantes autour d'elle et remarqua lucario endormi contre l'un d'eux.

Elle avança doucement vers lui, ayant peur de le réveiller. Mais il ne bougea pas, visiblement il était profondément endormi. La jeune femme s'arrêta à côté de lui. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et remarqua qu'il frémissait par moments. Elle frissonna à son tour en se rendant compte que l'air était particulièrement froid.

Elle fixa ensuite son regard sur le visage du Pokémon, semblant réfléchir. Elle se rapprocha finalement de lui et se pencha légèrement avant de passer lentement sa main devant le visage du lucario sans le toucher, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. La paume de sa main se mit alors à briller d'une faible lumière bleue pendant qu'elle descendait sa main jusqu'à son torse. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, l'air inquiet, et la lumière disparut alors qu'elle retirait sa main. Mais elle garda une expression mitigée.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et enleva sa veste, avant de la déposer délicatement sur le Pokémon endormi.

— Je suis tellement désolée..., murmura Shyn en se relevant, l'air triste, et retourna vers le 4x4 se recoucher.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Le mystère autour de Shyn continue de s'épaissir._

 _Comment et pourquoi comprend-t-elle le langage pokémon ? Et quel intérêt porte-t-elle réellement à Lucario ?_

 _En tout cas, l'Aura semble bien prendre une grande part dans ce mystère..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 ** _Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir._**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Une réalité affligeante

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Une réalité affligeante.**

 **.**

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde déjeuna rapidement pour reprendre la route. Les geysers s'étaient calmés et ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu s'ils voulaient arriver à l'arbre avant la nuit.

Lucario avait semblé très perplexe en voyant la veste de Shyn sur lui en se réveillant. Comprenant que la jeune femme avait dû lui donner pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, il la plia et attendit que Shyn sorte de la voiture pour lui la rendre.

Mais elle ne daigna pas sortir avec les autres, et tout le monde petit-déjeuna sans elle. Même ses évolitions étaient sorties et mangèrent avec bon appétit la nourriture que leur proposa Pierre. Mais cette fois-ci, Pierre proposa des baies au Pokémon, qui en prit une d'un air perplexe, se doutant que son attention soudaine était due à ce que Shyn avait dit le soir d'avant.

La jeune femme apparut finalement quand tout le monde rangea les affaires pour partir. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée et avait gardé la couverture sur ses épaules, comme si elle portait un poncho, ainsi que son bonnet qu'apparemment elle n'enlevait jamais.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vitreux aux enfants occupés à plier la table et tourna la tête vers le lucario qui s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa veste.

Shyn la prit en hochant la tête pour le remercier.

— Merci..., murmura le Pokémon.

— Je t'en prie..., répondit la jeune femme à voix basse, avant de s'apprêter à partir pour aller aider à ranger le camp.

Mais le Pokémon l'interpella :

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? demanda-t-il, obligeant Shyn à se retourner pour le regarder. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise et regardait obstinément au-dessus de sa tête, Vous envoyez votre Pokémon ou le jeune garçon me donner à manger. Vous prenez mon parti, me défendez,... Avez-vous pitié de moi ? demanda le Pokémon d'un air dur.

— Non...ça n'a rien à voir..., répondit Shyn d'une voix génée.

— Pourquoi alors ? reprit Lucario en la dévisageant, tentant de capter son regard. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange en vous... Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre..., tenta le Pokémon devant la non-réaction de la jeune femme.

Mais Kidd interpella Shyn dans son dos.

— Shyn ! Il est temps de partir !

La jeune femme lança un regard en arrière vers la femme qui l'appelait et porta un regard plein de tristesse au Pokémon.

— Je suis désolée... tu mériterais tellement plus..., dit-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et cassée, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers le 4x4.

Lucario la regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, ni à quoi rimait son attitude.

.

Dans la voiture, tout le monde était très agité. Flora et son frère rigolaient en papotant, Sacha regardait par la fenêtre fébrilement en fixant l'arbre, Shyn jetait des regards au paysage tantôt devant-elle tantôt par la vitre, et Pierre discutait avec Kidd.

Mais tout le monde fut coupé dans son activité par le freinage brutal de la jeune femme. Lucario s'était arrêté devant-eux et fixait un pan de montagne face à lui.

Tout le monde sortit pour voir ce qui se passait.

— Lucario. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune garçon un peu inquiet.

Le Pokémon ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à fixer la roche devant lui.

— C'est ici que j'ai été pris au piège... dans le cristal du bâton, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

— Quoi ? demanda Sacha, surpris.

Le Pokémon fit quelques pas en fronçant les sourcils, fixant toujours la roche surélevée devant lui.

Shyn le suivit du regard.

— … Pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Lucario dans une question sans réponse avant de tomber à genoux au sol.

Une fleur du temps qui se trouvait juste devant lui s'activa alors au proche contact de son Aura.

— C'est une fleur du temps..., murmura Sacha.

Tout le monde ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux en regardant la scène du passé que la fleur avait enregistré.  
Ils purent alors voir le Seigneur Aaron jeter le bâton du Gardien Aura aux pieds de lucario qui l'appelait, avant d'être aspiré par le cristal du bâton.

Tout le monde poussa un cri de consternation en regardant la scène, hormis Shyn qui fixa son attention sur Aaron en fronçant les sourcils. Le concerné venait de sauter sur un roucarnage et partait par la voie des airs, laissant le bâton planté dans le sol.

Sacha prit un air profondément triste en regardant Lucario trembler en revivant la scène de la trahison de son maître, alors que son double du passé finissait de disparaître dans le bâton.

Le bâton se mit ensuite à trembler, ainsi que le sol, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers le chemin sur leur droite pour voir arriver une armée d'hommes et de Pokémon qui passaient à travers eux comme des fantômes.

— Haaa Flora ! hurla Max en s'agrippant à sa sœur alors que l'armée fantomatique avançait parmi eux.

Les Pokémon de Shyn n'étaient pas plus rassurés, et se collèrent aux jambes de leur maîtresse en baissant les oreilles d'un air apeuré.

Lucario était tout aussi perdu, et perdit son sang-froid en commençant à lancer une Aurasphére au hasard devant lui en hurlant. Sacha et Kidd s'écartèrent juste à temps pour l'éviter, mais Shyn qui était derrière eux occupée à regarder d'où venait l'armée, ne la vit pas arriver et se la prit de plein fouet.

Elle tomba par terre sous les cris de ses Pokémon et de Sacha qui l'avaient vue tomber.

— Shyn ! cria le garçon. Mais une autre Aurasphére le frôla de très prés, l'obligeant à se retourner pour voir Lucario sous l'emprise de la folie qui lançait des Aurasphéres dans tous les sens, semblant avoir oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir.

Sacha se baissa pour éviter de nouveau une boule de lumière.

— Lucario ! Arrête ! Il n'existe pas ! C'est une vision du passé ! tenta le garçon à travers les fantômes pour calmer le Pokémon.

Étrangement, cela marcha. Lucario s'arrêta en entendant Sacha, semblant se souvenir que cela ne servait à rien. L'air toujours perturbé, il fit quelques pas et s'écarta de la fleur, arrêtant du même fait le souvenir qui retourna dans la fleur. Tout disparut alors et redevint calme autour d'eux pour leur plus grand plaisir.

— C'était effrayant..., murmura Flora un peu apeurée par tout ça en serrant toujours son frère dans ses bras.  
— Et douloureux..., marmonna Shyn toujours allongée par terre qui essayait de se relever. Kidd vient à sa rescousse et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. La jeune femme épousseta ensuite sa veste tandis que tout le monde regardait Lucario de nouveau agenouillé un peu plus loin sur le chemin.  
— Vous voulez mon avis ? Lucario a dit la vérité, dit Pierre alors que Sacha fronçait les sourcils et courait vers le Pokémon.

— Le Seigneur Aaron n'était pas un héros. Il a fui le champ de bataille, continua Pierre.

— Alors la légende du gardien héroïque n'est finalement qu'un mensonge ? demanda Kidd d'un air déçu.

— Mais... j'ai du mal à comprendre. En quoi cette vision prouve quoi que ce soit ? fit Flora, intriguée.

— Je crois que je sais... il y a dû y avoir une grande bataille, et c'est là que le Seigneur Aaron a abandonné Lucario, dit Max.

— Non ! Il ne s'est pas enfui ! coupa Shyn d'une voix forte derrière eux, les obligeant à se retourner.

— Shyn, comment ça ? demanda Flora qui ne semblait pas encore totalement persuadée de la trahison d'Aaron.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? fit Kidd à son tour, intriguée.

La jeune femme en bleue jeta un œil là où la vision avait montré Aaron avant qu'il ne s'envole et prit un air sérieux.

— Si le Seigneur Aaron fuyait vraiment, alors pourquoi est-il parti vers l'arbre des origines ?

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 _Merci à Dsloupa pour son aide à la correction des fautes._

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _ _Un chapitre douloureux pour le pokémon, qui se sent une nouvelle fois rejeté par la seule personne qui lui montrait un peu d'intérêt, et assiste une nouvelle fois à la trahison de son maître.__

 _ _Mais Shyn n'a apparemment pas dit son dernier mot...__

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Une détermination sans f

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 15 : Une détermination sans faille.**

.

— Quoi ? Comment est-ce que vous savez qu'il est parti vers l'arbre des origines ? demanda Kidd suspicieuse.

— Vous n'avez pas fait attention à la direction qu'il a prise ? Il est pourtant bien parti par là.

Vous croyez vraiment que s'il fuyait il serait allé en plein milieu du champ de bataille ? questionna Shyn, L'armée de ce côté, rajouta-t-elle en pointant l'autre côté du chemin qui allait vers l'arbre, et Aaron est parti dans la même direction, comme par hasard..., continua-t-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Kidd, Flora, Pierre et Max la regardèrent d'un air intrigué et suspicieux à la fois, n'ayant pas l'air de savoir si elle inventait ou si elle avait raison d'avoir des doutes.

.

De son côté, Lucario n'en menait pas large, profondément blessé par le souvenir amer de la trahison d'Aaron.

— Il était mon maître... et il m'a trahi..., murmura-t-il d'une voix dure et hachée.

Sacha arriva doucement derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. Il arborait une expression sincèrement désolée et triste.

— Oh lucario..., dit le garçon d'une voix triste.  
Le Pokémon émit un grognement difficile à cerner.

— Je suis désolé pour hier... j'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces horreurs, c'était pas bien..., s'excusa Sacha.

Le Pokémon se releva et lui fit face en ronchonnant. Le garçon se mit alors à pleurer, le regard caché sous sa casquette.

— Je suis désolé..., balbutia-t-il.

Lucario le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Sacha... promets-moi de ne jamais abandonner Pikachu, demanda le Pokémon très sérieusement.

Le garçon reprit contenance et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

— Je te le promets ! dit-il en souriant d'un air déterminé.

Le Pokémon hocha la tête et jeta un œil aux autres restés un peu plus en arrière. Sacha suivit son regard et fit quelques pas dans leur direction, suivi par Lucario.

Kidd et Shyn étaient occupées à discuter de manière assez vindicative, observées par les trois autres.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sacha en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— Ho rien de grave. Shyn essaye juste de convaincre Kidd de ses arguments, répondit Pierre comme une évidence.

— Quels arguments ? fit le garçon sans comprendre.

— Shyn est persuadée que le Seigneur Aaron n'a pas trahi sa Reine..., dit Flora sans avoir l'air d'être convaincue de sa propre phrase.

— Ha bon ? demanda Sacha interloqué, avant de porter son attention sur les deux femmes, suivi par le Pokémon qui semblait tout aussi intrigué.

.

— Il y a quelque chose de pas logique dans cette histoire... Un Gardien Aura n'aurait jamais abandonné son rôle... et encore moins son ami..., dit Shyn d'une voix légèrement agacée en regardant l'autre jeune femme.

Les évolitions regardaient d'un air intéressé les deux jeunes femmes discuter, semblant suivre une partie de ping-pong.

— Mais enfin Shyn, vous l'avez vu comme nous. Le Seigneur Aaron a enfermé Lucario et s'est

enfui ! rétorqua Kidd qui essayait de garder son calme.

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu... mais... non, ça ne colle pas... Il doit y avoir une explication... sinon comment la paix aurait-elle été instaurée ? Je suis sur qu'Aaron a fait quelque chose avant ou après qui a permis de...

La jeune femme se stoppa d'un coup et ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant figée.

— Shyn ? tenta Kidd devant l'air de celle-ci qui fixait le vide la bouche entr'ouverte.

En même temps, Lucario ouvrit aussi de grands yeux, avant de les fermer et de faire vibrer ses antennes. Il se déplaça rapidement de quelques pas sans rien dire, suivit du regard par Sacha qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucario, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le garçon, inquiet.

Shyn fit un mouvement circulaire du regard autour d'eux, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, et posa finalement son regard au sol là où se trouvait Sacha.  
Le lucario rouvrit les yeux et regarda exactement au même endroit, avant de sauter sur le garçon pour le pousser vivement.

Le sol explosa alors là où Sacha se trouvait juste avant, obligeant Kidd à reculer tandis que Shyn sautait en arrière.

Quelque chose sortit alors du sol et atterrit derrière la voiture dans un bruit sourd et rocailleux.

— Regiroocckkk ! fit le Pokémon de pierre qui venait de sortir en manquant de faucher Sacha au passage. Il souleva la voiture avant de la lancer devant lui, obligeant Flora, Max, Pierre et Kidd à bouger rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas se la prendre sur la tête.

— Un regirock ! hurla Kidd.

Tout le monde se regroupa pour voir le Pokémon leur lancer un Ultralaser qui les loupa d'un bon mètre.

— Suivez-moi ! cria Kidd par-dessus le bruit que faisait le Pokémon en partant hors du chemin. Tout le monde la suivit, hormis Lucario, Sacha, et Shyn qui s'arrêta en voyant le Pokémon rester en arrière pour les couvrir.

Le lucario envoya une Aurasphere sur une nouvelle attaque Ultralaser du Pokémon, bloquant son attaque et allant exploser sur le regirock, créant un nuage de fumée.

Shyn haussa les sourcils à la vue de l'attaque des deux Pokémon.

— Son Aurasphére est plus puissante que son Ultralaser...? marmonna-t-elle à voix basse d'un air surpris.

— Suivez-moi ! dit Lucario en passant devant eux à la suite des autres, sortant Shyn de ses pensées.

— D'accord ! répondit Sacha avant de le suivre, suivi par la jeune femme et ses Pokémon.

Dans leur dos, le Pokémon de roche sortit de la fumée et se mit à tourner sur lui-même, avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol comme une perceuse.

Les deux membres de la Team Rocket en profitèrent pour sortir du coffre de la voiture en jetant un regard inquiet et dégoutté au trou que venait de faire le Pokémon...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Chapitre court, mais les choses s'accélèrent alors qu'un pokémon relativement hostile s'attaque à eux._

 _L'arbre n'est plus très loin, mais y arriveront-ils tous ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	17. Chapitre 16 : L'obscurité du tunnel

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 16 :** **L'** **obscurité du tunnel.**

.

Ils avancèrent tous rapidement au pas de course dans un étroit couloir de pierres entre deux flancs de montagne, guidé par le lucario.

Kidd se rapprocha de Shyn en courant.

— Shyn ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda la jeune femme en soufflant.

— Fais quoi ? fit Shyn en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

— Tout à l'heure, vous avez regardé au même endroit que Lucario avant que le regirock ne sorte du sol. Comment avez-vous fait pour le sentir ? continua Kidd.

— Je l'ai vu ! répondit la jeune femme sans autre explication.

— Comment ça vous l'avez vu ? Il était sous terre, vous ne pouviez pas le voir ven...

— Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? coupa Shyn agacée, avant d'accélérer pour dépasser Kidd, suivi par ses évolitions.

— Mais quoi ? questionna la jeune femme dans le vent, semblant agacée que Shyn ne réponde pas à ses questions.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une fente dans la roche sur le côté droit de la montagne. Lucario s'arrêta devant et pointa l'endroit de la main en se tournant vers eux.

— Vite, par ici ! dit-il en laissant Max, Flora, Pierre, Shyn, Sacha et Kidd passer avant de rentrer à son tour.

.

Au château Cameran, la Dame Justine regardait l'arbre au loin d'un air triste et inquiet.

Son Mime Jr. émit un petit bruit, attirant son attention. Elle le prit dans ses bras en souriant tristement.

— Moi aussi je suis inquiète... Même si Lucario est avec eux ils ne sont pas à l'abri leur quête peut échouer..., dit-elle tristement.

— Mim mim..., fit le Pokémon.

.

De retour dans le tunnel où tout le monde était entré, Lucario était passé devant pour continuer à les guider dans l'obscurité, utilisant son Aura pour voir un potentiel danger.

— Lucario, tu sais pourquoi ce regirock nous a attaqués ? demanda Sacha dans son dos.

— Il a juste voulu nous donner un avertissement, répondit le Pokémon sans se retourner.

— Un avertissement ? fit Kidd en guidant tout le monde avec sa lampe torche.  
— Il veut nous dissuader d'aller plus loin, il doit protéger l'arbre des origines, et pour lui, nous sommes des intrus..., continua le lucario d'une voix sombre.

Ils continuèrent à avancer encore un peu, mais le chemin se faisait de plus en plus étroit et de plus en plus sombre. Shyn fit alors signe à son noctali de s'avancer devant Kidd. Celui-ci obéit et se mit à faire briller les anneaux bleus de son corps, créant une lampe torche sur patte.

— Ho mais oui, quelle bonne idée. Noctali peut illuminer n'importe quel endroit, dit Pierre en regardant le Pokémon passer à côté de Lucario pour prendre la tête de la compagnie. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux en suivant le Pokémon qui rendait la visibilité bien meilleure.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur chemin changea encore. Il y avait désormais un grand fossé sur leur gauche, les obligeant à se coller à la paroi de droite pour ne pas tomber. Le chemin s'étant encore réduit, marcher au bord d'un trou dans une semi-obscurité n'était pas des plus rassurants.

— Faites très attention, le chemin s'effrite par endroits et il fait tellement noir que l'ont ne voit même pas la profondeur de ce trou, dit Kidd.

Shyn lui emboîtait le pas, suivi par son mentali qui la collait de prés, puis de Flora et Max qui se tenaient la main, et de Pierre et Sacha.

— Shorty ! Reste bien à droite et avance doucement ! dit Shyn d'une voix forte en s'adressant au noctali.

Celui-ci était toujours devant et avançait prudemment, suivi par le lucario qui jetait des coups d'œil au ravin en fronçant les sourcils.

De ce fait, il ne vit pas la roche effritée devant lui, et marcha dedans, provoquant la chute de pierres sous son pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Shorty se retourna en entendant Lucario glisser derrière lui et cria.

Tout le monde vit le Pokémon chuter et tenter de se rattraper au bord. Mais celui-ci craqua sous son poids, et il commença à tomber dans le vide.

Tout le monde poussa des cris, mais un cri se fit plus entendre que les autres :

— LUCARIO !

C'était Shyn qui venait littéralement de hurler, cassant au passage les tympans de Kidd.

Et sans laisser le temps aux autres de faire quoi que ce soit, elle prit appui sur le mur et sauta dans le vide en s'élançant vers le Pokémon en train de tomber.

— Shyn ! cria Sacha en la voyant s'élancer de son plein gré dans le vide.

Le lucario ouvrit de grands yeux dans sa chute à la vue de la jeune femme lui foncer dessus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Shyn le rattrapa et parvient à lui agripper le bras, avant de l'attirer vers elle et de l'enlacer en le serrant contre elle pour le protéger des chocs, disparaissant tous les deux dans les abysses...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ 0 ~ 0 }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _ _Encore un chapitre très court, promis le suivant sera plus long.__

 _Très léger aperçut de la suite, qui vous pouvez vous en douter,_

 _tournera autour de Shyn,_

 _et Lucario..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Protection

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Protection.**

.

Milliu et Shorty hurlèrent à leur tour en voyant Shyn disparaître. La mentali hésita à sauter, mais le cri de son frère la ramena à la raison.

— Nocta nocta noctali noctali ! cria le Pokémon à sa sœur.

— Mentali..., couina Milliu en baissant les oreilles d'un air triste.

Tout le monde était sous le choc, non seulement de la chute de Lucario, mais de l'acte possiblement stupide de la jeune femme qui avait volontairement sauté dans le vide pour le rattraper.

— … Shyn.., gémit Flora en regardant le vide.

— Lucario..., suivit Sacha sur le même ton.

— Venez, nous devons continuer. Nous ne savons pas quelle profondeur il y a dans ce ravin, peut-être ont-ils réussi à s'en sortir ! tenta Kidd pour remotiver tout le monde alors qu'une ambiance triste apparaissait.

— Oui, Kidd à raison. Nous devons sortir de ce tunnel, approuva Pierre.

.

Pendant leur chute, Shyn tint fermement le lucario contre elle, et tenta au maximum de voir où était le fond pour limiter le choc de l'atterrissage. Et elle réussit à le voir, en apercevant plusieurs pierres d'énergies comme celles qu'ils avaient croisées avant qui tapissaient le sol et les murs de pierres un peu plus bas.

Mais elle vit également un gros rocher pointu dépasser du mur qu'ils frôlaient en tombant.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux en prenant conscience que dans leur position, Lucario allait prendre le choc quand ils l'atteindraient. Elle prit alors rapidement appui sur le mur, et fit un saut vers le sol. Cela accéléra leur chute, mais lui permit d'échanger leur position pour se retrouver elle dos au sol, tout en maintenant toujours le Pokémon contre elle. Le lucario ouvrit de grands yeux à son tour en voyant le sol arriver et entr'ouvrit la bouche en comprenant ce que venait de faire Shyn à la vue du gros rocher.

Mais il n'eut rien le temps de faire, et la jeune femme percuta violemment le rocher. Elle prit tout le choc dans son dos, ouvrant la bouche pour émettre un son ressemblant à un cri plaintif, avant de continuer sa chute. Ils tombèrent ensuite tous les deux quatre mètres plus bas, et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre avant de s'immobiliser au sol.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Pokémon pour ouvrir les yeux et prendre conscience de là où il était, et de sur quoi il était.

Shyn avait les yeux fermés, et ses bras tombèrent mollement à côté d'elle quand le Pokémon se redressa.

Lucario eut un regard horrifié en comprenant que la jeune femme avait, non seulement sauté dans le vide pour l'attraper, mais l'avait protégé du rocher en se servant de son corps comme bouclier.

Il la regarda paniqué en s'agitant.

— Ho non...Shyn ! tenta-t-il, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction. Non non non ! S'il vous plaît ! Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie..., couina-t-il en commençant à paniquer, craignant le pire.

Le visage de la jeune femme resta impassible malgré ses supplications. Il regarda alors son pendentif et eut une idée. Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de son collier et utilisa son Aura pour faire réagir l'énergie du pendentif. Le collier se mit soudainement à briller tandis qu'il se concentrait pour réveiller l'Aura de Shyn en passant par son collier.

Quelques secondes après, il retira ses mains, et le collier redevint normal. Il fixa alors son attention sur le visage de la jeune femme en priant pour qu'elle se réveille.

— S'il vous plaît... Shyn..., murmura-t-il toujours inquiet en collant son visage au-dessus du sien.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors lentement les yeux en grinçant de douleur.

Elle fixa son regard sur le Pokémon qui la fixait d'un air interdit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes devant l'air à la fois inquiet et tendu du Pokémon et fit un petit sourire en coin.

— … Euuu... Salut ? tenta-t-elle dans un sourire crispé.

Le lucario sourit et souffla de soulagement, avant de reculer pour la laisser se relever.

— Vous m'avez fait peur..., dit le Pokémon en regardant ailleurs d'un air mal à l'aise.

— Désolé..., répondit Shyn en se redressant légèrement, mais une grimace de douleur freina son mouvement. Lucario le vit et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

— Vous vous êtes fait mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Non... ça va... Mon sac a amorti le choc, répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant en s'asseyant.

Le Pokémon la regarda faire en hésitant à l'aider. Il se sentait coupable de sa douleur, mais aussi perplexe de son acte de protection envers lui.

— … Pourquoi... pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-il à Shyn qui se massait le dos en grimaçant.

— Gniéééé...de quoi ? marmonna la jeune femme en s'étirant le dos.

— Vous... vous avez sauté dans le vide... Vous m'avez protégé, et vous vous êtes fait mal à ma place... Pourquoi ? reprit le Pokémon complètement perdu.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me poses ce genre de question...

— Répondez-moi ! Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte de me protéger ? s'énerva le Pokémon en se rapprochant un peu d'elle, la faisant sursauter,Vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas par pitié, mais là vous venez de risquer votre vie pour moi sans aucune raison ! continua-t-il.

— C'est ce que tu penses ? demanda Shyn sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait pas l'air de prendre la conversation très au sérieux.

— Je... je ne vous comprends pas... répondez-moi ! reprit le Pokémon d'une voix plus basse. Sa demande ressemblait à une supplication.

Shyn le regarda d'un air vide, avant de regarder le bras du Pokémon et de froncer les sourcils.

— Tu es blessé, dit-elle en fixant son bras.

Lucario le regarda à son tour. La jeune femme en profita pour prendre son sac et fouilla dedans avant d'en ressortir une petite trousse. Elle reporta son attention sur lui et tendit la main vers son bras.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le Pokémon aurait voulu lui dire non alors qu'elle continuait à détourner la conversation et ne répondait pas à ses questions. Mais quand il croisa les yeux cristallins de la jeune femme, il n'en eut pas le courage, et tendit son bras vers elle d'un air résigné et agacé. Shyn sourit et entreprit de soigner sa coupure avec douceur.

Mais dès que la main de la jeune femme toucha le Pokémon, le lucario ouvrit des yeux perplexes et sembla se figer sur place en regardant Shyn qui portait toute son attention à sa blessure.

Le Pokémon ressentit une douce énergie émaner des mains de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle le soignait, calmant sa mauvaise humeur alors qu'il sentait cette douce chaleur se rependre dans tout son être. Il tenta de capter le regard de Shyn, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait quelque chose d'étrange venir d'elle, elle ne le regardait pas.

— Vous... vous n'allez pas répondre à mes questions, n'est-ce pas...? dit Lucario d'un air un peu triste en regardant la jeune femme lui mettre un petit bandage.

— ... Non..., répondit celle-ci simplement, avant de s'écarter de lui et de ranger ses affaires.

Le Pokémon poussa un soupir mêlant la fatigue et l'exaspération face à la réponse de Shyn et de la sensation de chaleur qui disparut quand elle retira ses mains.

— Enfin..., rajouta la jeune femme en se redressant, tout en remettant son sac sur son dos, non sans une grimace.

Elle fit quelques pas, et regarda dans les deux sens de la crevasse où ils se trouvaient, avant de reporter son attention sur le Pokémon qui était toujours assis par terre.

Elle lui adressa ensuite un étrange sourire. Ses yeux brillèrent quelques secondes, se mêlant aux cristaux autour d'eux.

Le lucario la regarda en ressentant une drôle de sensation dans son cœur, fixant ses yeux bleus cristallins qui pour une fois le fixaient directement, comme si elle essayait de lui faire passer un message.

— Tu es mignon..., je t'aime bien ! dit-elle en souriant encore plus en fermant les yeux, donnant à son visage un air très doux et amical.

Le Pokémon prit un air totalement incrédule en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Shyn reprit un air neutre et lui tourna le dos avant de commencer à marcher en suivant les cristaux.

— Il faut remonter, il doit y avoir un autre chemin par là ! fit-elle simplement.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Pokémon pour se décider à se relever et de suivre la jeune femme, la fixant d'un regard flamboyant.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre fixé sur Lucario et Shyn._

 _Enfin une nouvelle discussion entre les deux personnages, mais toujours autant de mystère._

 _Shyn reste encore très mystérieuse, mais il est assez clair que l'attention qu'elle porte au pokémon va au-delà d'un simple intérêt basique._

 _._

 _Qu'est-ce que Shyn peut donc cacher derrière cette profonde gentillesse envers lui_

 _et en même temps cette limite qu'elle met entre eux ?_

 _En tout cas, la jeune femme laisse de moins en moins le pokémon indifférent..._

 _Mais cela sera-t-il une bonne chose ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : A l'intérieur de l'arbre

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 18 : A l'intérieur de l'arbre.**

.

Du côté du petit groupe, ils avaient tous réussi à sortir du chemin sinueux et venaient de déboucher dans un grand espace lumineux.

Tout le monde fit de grands " _H_ _aaa_ " en voyant la beauté du lieu. L'endroit était très grand et brillait un peu partout grâce aux cristaux qui s'agrippaient à la roche. De grandes fontaines naturelles coulaient à différents niveaux de la pierre et tombaient dans un magnifique lac à l'eau bleue claire.

Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent un immense cristal bleu clair brillant composé de plusieurs cristaux, accroché au plafond de roche d'où émanait cette douce lueur qui embaumait les lieux.

Différents Pokémon occupaient la zone, comme des amonitas, des yanmas, des lilias ou même des ptéras et des altarias, qui passèrent en volant devant-eux.

— Bien les amis, il semblerait que l'ont soit juste au pied de l'arbre des origines, dit Kidd en mettant des lunettes ornées d'un micro sur son nez.

— Pikachu est là-haut vous croyez ? demanda Sacha un peu inquiet.

— Il doit sûrement être plus haut avec Mew, répondit Pierre.

— Mais, vous croyez que Shyn et Lucario vont bien ? Il faudrait peut-être les attendre..., dit Flora hésitante en se retournant vers le chemin. Elle portait dans ses bras le manzaï qui les suivait depuis leur rencontre.

Les deux Pokémon de la jeune femme semblaient eux aussi assez inquiets et suivirent le regard de Flora.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, annonça alors une voix venant de leur gauche.

Les évolitions et Flora, suivis du reste du groupe, tournèrent la tête vers le côté, pour voir Shyn arriver en se frayant un chemin dans des buissons, suivie par le lucario qui jetait des regards au lac.

Les évolitions furent ravies et se précipitèrent vers leur maîtresse. Milliu sautant carrément dans les bras de Shyn et se mit à ronronner de contentement.

La jeune femme sourit et la caressa doucement :

— Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Shyn au Pokémon, tandis que Shorty glapissait à ses pieds, l'air ravi.

— Shyn, Lucario ! fit Sacha en avançant vers eux l'air content.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda Pierre à son tour en s'approchant d'eux.

— Ça va. Le fond n'était pas très loin, et il y avait un chemin pour remonter jusqu'ici, expliqua Shyn en déposant son mentali au sol.

Kidd sourit et jeta un œil au lucario. Elle prit un air surpris en voyant le bandage sur le bras du Pokémon et fixa son attention sur son visage. Il regardait Shyn d'un air mitigé, entre l'envie et l'incompréhension, qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui fit une moue suspicieuse.

— J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un ici commence à s'attacher..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en souriant mystérieusement.

— Vous avez dit quelque chose Kidd ? demanda Max.

— Non rien. Je suis contente que vous n'ailliez rien, fit la jeune femme en détournant le regard pour regarder Shyn qui lui rendit son sourire.

— Alors, c'est ça l'arbre des origines, dit Shyn d'un air très intéressé en avançant un peu pour mieux admirer les lieux.

— Oui. Nous sommes justes au pied de l'arbre. Mais le pikachu de Sacha doit se trouver plus haut, répondit Kidd en appuyant sur des boutons de ses lunettes.

— Apparemment, pikachu serait là-haut avec Mew, annonça le garçon en se tournant vers Lucario.

Celui-ci détourna son regard de Shyn et porta son attention à Sacha, reprenant son air fermé.

— Oui, juste au-dessus de nous, répondit-il.  
— Oui ! Haa, j'arrive ! claironna le jeune garçon avant de s'élancer vers le chemin sur la droite qui montait.

— Sacha, tu connais le chemin ? demanda Flora en le regardant s'éloigner.

— Baa, s'il est là-haut, il faut grimper, y a pas trente-six solutions ! assura Sacha en s'arrêtant et se retournant.

— Oui, c'est certain, confirma le lucario en commençant à le suivre.

— Alors en route ! reprit le garçon en reprenant sa course.

— Hé ho, attendez-nous ! râla Max en se mettant lui aussi à courir à leur suite, suivi par sa sœur.

Pierre et Shyn eux furent plus intrigués par Kidd qui venait de sortir un étrange serpent de métal de son sac et le posait au sol.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Pierre intéressé.

— Je me posais la même question, fit Shyn en se rapprochant avec ses Pokémon.

— Des robots de survie, répondit Kidd en sortant une télécommande de son sac.

— T'as un matériel vraiment impressionnant, dit Pierre d'un air épaté.

— Quand on doit agir sur le terrain, mieux vos êtres surpréparés, répondit la jeune femme en tenue violette d'un air assuré.

Tout en parlant, elle appuya sur la télécommande. Le serpent se révéla en réalité être une dizaine de petits robots volants attachés ensemble. Ils se détachèrent d'un coup, et prirent leurs envols en faisant tourner leurs hélices, et commencèrent à s'éparpiller un peu partout.

Shyn les regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers Kidd.

— Quel est leur rôle ? Est-ce qu'ils ne risquent pas d'abîmer les lieux ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sombre.

— Non, rassurez-vous. Ils ne font que récolter des données, ils ne dégradent rien, répondit Kidd avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de ses lunettes, Hé Bangs, tu es réveillé ? fit-elle à haute voix, Je t'envoie quelques nouvelles données, reprit-elle avant de commencer à discuter avec quelqu'un qui devait se trouver de l'autre côté de la ligne.

— Ça doit être des lunettes avec un micro-ordinateur qui font aussi téléphone, marmonna Shyn à l'intention de Pierre qui regardait Kidd parler toute seule.

Ils se mirent ensuite à avancer à la suite des autres, tandis que la jeune femme racontait à son interlocuteur ce qu'elle avait découvert sur l'arbre.

— Ne préviens pas la presse tout de suite, je sens que le grand mystère est devant nous. Je ferais un point plus tard, conclut Kidd finalement après quelques minutes, et raccrocha la ligne avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper tout le monde, suivie par Pierre, Shyn et ses Pokémon.

— Eh bien on fait la course ? lança Kidd joyeusement à l'intention de Pierre tout en s'engageant dans un tunnel de cristal semblable à celui qu'ils avaient pris en fuyant le regirock.

.

À peine deux minutes après, au même endroit, le duo de la Team Rocket fit son apparition.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais y a quelque chose dans cet endroit qui me rend complètement folle ! piailla joyeusement Jessie en se trémoussant.

— Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Je t'avoue que moi aussi, me retrouver au cœur du filon, ça m'épate ! fit James à son tour. Mais quelque chose explosa à côté de lui, les recouvrant tous les deux d'un nuage de poussière.

Le regirock apparut alors derrière eux en faisant clignoter bruyamment les lumières sur sa tête.

Les deux compères prirent peur, et se collèrent l'un à l'autre en tremblant devant le Pokémon assez hostile.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, les petits robots de Kidd arpentaient les différents chemins rocheux de l'arbre. L'un d'eux se posa sur un grand cristal brillant et commença à percer un petit trou pour recueillir des informations. Un autre dans un autre couloir s'apprêta à faire la même chose, mais le pied d'un Pokémon l'écrasa.

Le grand Pokémon ressemblait au regirock et avait aussi des lumières clignotantes sur sa tête, sauf qu'il était plus rond et semblait être fait tout en acier. Tandis que du côté du premier robot, le cristal qu'il avait percé venait de virer aux oranges rouges, et quelque chose à l'allure gluante et molle en sortit, et aspira le robot...

.

De retour au groupe, Pierre, Kidd et Shyn avaient retrouvé les autres et passaient un passage un peu plus surélevé dans le tunnel de cristal. Flora aida son frère à monter alors que Kidd parlait de nouveau avec son interlocuteur.

La jeune femme qui était juste à côté d'elle écouta d'un air distrait la voix d'homme qui sortait des lunettes.

— Cette formation rocheuse est tout bonnement époustouflante. Elle est en vie ! Je continue les analyses, mais je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que l'arbre des origines est un écosystème à lui tout seul. Un être vivant à part entière. Il semble tirer son énergie du soleil, mais j'en saurais plus dans peu de temps, raconta la voix à l'oreille de Kidd.

— Tu as fait une grande découverte, dit Pierre qui avait également écouté.

— Oui, mais une des pierres importantes nous manque encore. Nous ne savons toujours pas le rôle de Mew dans cette histoire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est lié à l'arbre des origines, fit la jeune femme en montant le rocher devant-elle.

Shyn la regarda d'un air intrigué.

 _« Si l'arbre est vivant alors ça veut dire qu'il doit avoir un cœur... C'est là-bas qu'il faut que j'aille si je veux pouvoir faire mon analyse... »,_ pensa-t-elle, avant de monter à son tour à la suite des autres.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ é }\ \

 _._

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Tous le monde est de nouveau réuni, le parcourt dans l'arbre commence._

 _Un parcours oui, parce que cela promet de ne pas être de tout repos..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	20. Chapitre 19 : La fuite

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 19 : La fuite.**

.

Plus loin devant, apercevant de la lumière, Sacha sortit du tunnel suivi par Lucario. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à l'extérieur de l'arbre. Ils étaient bien en hauteur et la vue sur la région était magnifique. Mais le garçon n'en tenue pas compte, et se retourna vers l'arbre avant de se mettre à hurler :

— HEEE PIKACHUUU ! Est-ce que tu es là ?

Son appel résonna parmi les roches de l'arbre, jusqu'en haut de celui-ci.

Tout en haut, les oreilles de pikachu tiquèrent alors qu'il dormait, le réveillant en sursaut.

— Pika ? Pikapi, fit-il avant de se diriger vers une ouverture vers l'extérieur. Réveillant Miaous et Mew.

— Pikachuuuu !

— Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Miaouss en le suivant, suivi par Mew.

.

— Pikachu ! Si tu m'entends réponds-moi ! réitéra Sacha en commençant à monter un chemin sur le versant de l'arbre, toujours suivi par Lucario qui jetait des regards aux alentours.

— PIKACHUUU ! hurla de nouveau le garçon.

Plus haut, Pikachu l'entendit, et se mit au bord avant de crier à son tour :

— Pikapiiii !

Sa voix raisonna et fut portée jusqu'à Sacha qui prit un air ravi en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

— Haaa, c'est pikachu ! dit-il en reprenant son avancée pour le rejoindre.

Mais la zone était escarpée et le chemin montait d'un coup, obligeant le garçon à l'escalader, sous le regard perplexe du lucario.

— Pikachuu, je suis lààà, j'arrive..., grinça Sacha en se dépêtrant comme il pouvait pour grimper.

Il réussit finalement, et continua sa course, suivi par Lucario qui traîna un peu, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Mais son avancée fut vite stoppée par un troisième Pokémon golem qui lui barra la route.

— Regiiii, regi, regice ! fit le Pokémon de glace en faisant clignoter ses lumières, avant de lancer une attaque Laser glace sur le garçon qui tomba en arrière en l'évitant de justesse.

Il fit une cabriole en tombant à cause du chemin en pente en criant : «Un regice !» Et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

— Regice ! hurla de nouveau Sacha, mécontent, en se relevant comme il pouvait.

— Regiiiiiccceee ! fit le Pokémon d'un air menaçant en se rapprochant du garçon en lévitant.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque sur lui, mais elle fut parée par une Aurasphére venant de derrière le garçon, créant une explosion de poussière.

Lucario arriva aux côtés de Sacha qui se relevait, préparant déjà une nouvelle Aurasphere.

— Pourquoi tu nous attaques ? C'est ridicule ! On est ici simplement pour retrouver un ami ! tenta le garçon, mais le Pokémon lévita jusqu'à eux en leur lançant une nouvelle attaque, que le lucario para de la même façon.

— Ça ne sert à rien de tenter de le raisonner, il faut battre en retraite ! fit le Pokémon avant de rebrousser chemin, profitant du nuage de poussière.

— Mais, Lucario ! tenta Sacha au Pokémon d'un air déçu. Mais une nouvelle attaque de glace le manqua de peu, et il suivit le Pokémon à contrecœur.

Pikachu sembla voir ce qui se passait de plus haut, et fit également demi-tour pour re-rentrer dans l'arbre, suivi par Mew et Miaouss qui soufflait de fatigue.

— Ils devraient installer l'ascenseur, râla le félin.

.

Plus bas, tous les autres sortirent à leur tour du tunnel alors que Lucario et Sacha descendaient du chemin en courant.

— Demi-tour, vite, cria le garçon en courant vers eux, manquant de tomber.

— Ha, pourquoi ? demanda Flora

— Parce qu'il y a un Regice ! répondit Sacha, avant de reculer rapidement pour éviter un Laser glace qui créa une rangée de stalagmites au sol devant-eux.

— Regiiiiceee ! fit le Pokémon en avançant vers eux, se préparant de nouveau à les viser.

Tout le monde hurla, hormis Shyn qui était restée en arrière et fronça les sourcils en regardant Lucario envoyer une nouvelle Aurasphere sur le Pokémon de glace.

— Menta, menta mentali (Ils sont pas très amicaux les Pokémon ici), railla le Pokémon d'un air dépité.

— Prenons un autre chemin, dit le lucario en emboîtant le pas en passant devant-eux.

Tout le monde le suivit, Shyn ferma la marche et jeta un regard rapide au Pokémon de glace.

— Par là ! dit le Pokémon un peu plus loin en montrant l'entrée d'un nouveau tunnel du même genre que le précédent.s

Tout le monde se dépêcha d'entrer, Lucario passa devant Kidd qui précédait Shyn. La jeune femme évita de justesse un pic de glace au moment où elle rentrait en sautant en avant, poussant Kidd au passage.

— Pardon ! fit Shyn d'un air pas du tout désolé en passant devant la jeune femme qui s'était rattrapée au mur.

.

Ils coururent tous dans le tunnel et débouchèrent dans une autre salle. Mais celle-ci était assez haute de plafond et contenait plusieurs chemins qui partaient dans un peu tous les sens, reliés par des ponts brillants comme les cristaux qui sortaient des murs.

Tout le monde jeta des regards perdus autour d'eux, ne sachant pas par où aller.

Mais leurs attentions furent prises par des voix venant de devant eux, sortant d'une entrée de tunnel un peu plus haut.

— Au secours ! cria une voix d'homme.

— A l'aide ! suivit une voix de femme alors que le duo de la Team Rocket sortait du tunnel en agitant les bras dans tous les sens et en tombant magnifiquement, avant d'aller s'écraser devant eux dans un grand bruit et un nuage de poussière.

— Hoo, mais c'est la Team Rocket ! fit Sacha en les reconnaissant

— Ah l'aide ! Faut qu'ont soit vraiment désespérés pour vous demander ça ! supplia Jessie à genoux en agrippant les mains de Sacha.

— Ces brutes ont essayé de nous réduire en ratatouille ! baragouina James en pointant du doigt l'endroit d'où ils venaient. Shyn les observa sans rien dire en levant un sourcil circonspect.

— C'est pas censé être des méchants eux ? demanda-t-elle d'un air perdu à Pierre.

— Eu oui, normalement ça en est..., répondit-il lui aussi assez perplexe.

Mais leur attention fut prise par l'endroit que pointait le jeune homme où le regirock et le registeel se tenaient et s'apprêtaient à leur tirer dessus à coup d'Ultra laser.

L'attaque les manqua, mais fit beaucoup trembler la plate-forme où ils se tenaient tous.

Les plus jeunes hurlèrent alors que de la fumée les entourait. Seuls Lucario et Shyn semblaient avoir prévu le coup, et sautèrent simultanément sur l'un des chemins en cristal à côté d'eux.

Le lucario jeta un regard intrigué à la jeune femme qui avait été la seule à sauter, avant de regarder les autres toujours sur la plate-forme.

— Par ici ! fit-il en montrant le chemin.

— Oui oui ont arrives ont arrives ! répondit Jessie en courant en passant devant-eux. Suivi par James qui s'agitait tout autant qu'elle, puis de Flora, Max et des autres.

— Sauve qui peut c'est un registeel ! cria Max en passant derrière Shyn et le lucario qui se préparait à riposter et formait une Aurasphére.

La jeune femme en bleue avança légèrement d'un pas tranquille en regardant Pierre, Kidd et Sacha passer devant-elle.

Les deux Pokémon golems sautèrent et atterrirent tranquillement sur la plate-forme où ils se trouvaient justes avant, toujours surveillés du regard par le lucario qui semblait attendre qu'ils se rapprochent.

Shyn elle n'avait pas bougé, et après avoir fait signe à ses Pokémon d'avancer, regarda à tour de rôle les deux golems et Lucario.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard en coin, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle n'avançait pas.

— Partez ! Ne restez pas là ! dit-il à son attention alors que les Pokémon commençaient à avancer vers eux.

— Je ne laisse personne derrière..., répondit la jeune femme sans bouger. Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils avant de lancer son Aurasphere aux pieds des deux Pokémon, créant un large écran de fumée.

— Venez ! fit-il en regardant Shyn pour l'inciter à bouger. Celle-ci acquiesça et prit la suite des autres, suivie par le Pokémon.

.

Un peu plus haut, tout le monde entra dans un nouveau tunnel, mais le lucario se retourna de nouveau derrière Shyn. La fumée s'était dissipée, et le registeel qui les avait rattrapés s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Lucario lui lança une Aurasphere dessus et repoussa son attaque dans un nouveau torrent de fumée.

Shyn s'était de nouveau arrêtée à l'entrée du tunnel et observait le Pokémon qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger leur fuite. Le lucario se retourna et fronça de nouveau les sourcils en grommelant en voyant que la jeune femme l'attendait.

Il ronchonna, Shyn leva les sourcils rapidement avec un petit sourire comme si la situation l'amusait, puis rentra dans le tunnel , suivie par le Pokémon de plus en plus perplexe.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _La course poursuite commence, cela risque de ne pas être simple de retrouver Pikachu avec les golems aux trousses._

 _Au notera au passage la gentillesse dont Shyn fait preuve avec Kidd, je te pousse et j'en ai rien à faire :D_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Les défenses de l'arbre

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Les défenses de l'arbre.**

.

Mené par la Team Rocket, tout le monde avança dans le tunnel aux pas de trot, pour déboucher sur un fin pont de pierre qui passait au-dessus du vide, reliant les bords rocheux entre eux.

Le duo de malfrat freina en voyant le mince pont au-dessus du vide, mais Max leur rentra dedans, les forçant à avancer.

Ils se mirent donc tous à la queue leu-leu et commencèrent à traverser rapidement, mais prudemment, le pont pour ne pas tomber.

.

Juste un peu plus haut, Pikachu, Mew et Miaouss se mirent au bord d'un chemin extérieur et virent le groupe en train de traverser le pont.

— Est-ce que ce serait pas..., commença Miaouss en voyant la Team Rocket avancer d'un air peu rassuré en pleurnichant à moitié.

— Mais c'est James, et Jessie ! reprit-il en les reconnaissant.

— Pikapi ! fit Pikachu à son tour en voyant son maître et les autres.

.

Arrivé au bout du pont, tout le monde repartit au pas de course et entra dans le tunnel rapidement.

Seule Shyn s'arrêta juste à l'entrée en voyant Lucario se retourner de nouveau derrière elle.

Elle l'observa se concentrer pour former une Aurasphere au creux de ses mains, et l'envoyer sur les deux golems qui venaient d'arriver sur le pont.

La boule de lumière explosa à leurs pieds, mais les deux golems eurent le temps de lancer tous les deux un Ultralaser.

Le lucario venait d'attaquer, et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Mais deux Balles Ombres venant de derrière lui vinrent stopper les Ultralasers avant qu'ils ne le touchent.

Il se retourna, surpris, et vit Shyn et ses deux évolitions qui avaient encore la bouche ouverte.

— Visez le pont ! lança la jeune femme à ses Pokémon d'une voix forte.

Les deux Pokémon refirent chacun apparaître une Balle Ombre, qui cette fois alla frapper le pont devant les deux golems, ce qui provoqua de nouveau un nuage de fumée, mais fit également s'effondrer le pont au milieu, bloquant le passage derrière eux.

Lucario resta un instant bouche bée à regarder le pont détruit et se retourna vers Shyn qui lui fit un léger sourire.

— Allons-y ! fit-elle en s'élançant dans le tunnel, suivie de ses deux Pokémon et du lucario qui continuait de la regarder d'un air étrange.

.

Dans l'arbre, les petits robots de Kidd continuaient de se faire absorber par plusieurs gélatines orange qui sortaient des cristaux.

Qui d'ailleurs, changeaient un à un de couleur, devenant rouge-orangé, comme s'ils brûlaient de l'intérieur. Cela se rependait comme une épidémie, alors que les formes gélatineuses se déplaçaient dans les grottes, prenant des formes aléatoires de Pokémon.

.

Au-devant du groupe, Jessie et James menaient toujours le pas loin devant les autres en gémissant et pleurnichant bruyamment.

— Attends pitié de ne me laisse pas ! gémit James à sa collègue devant lui en titubant dans le tunnel.

— Ho James! Tu causes, tu causes, mais t'avances ! râla Jessie en s'arrêtant pour attendre son collègue qui était très essoufflé.

— Attention derrière toi ! fit James d'un coup en pointant quelque chose dans le dos de la jeune femme qui ne daigna même pas se retourner.

L'une des gelées orange avec la forme d'un lilia arrivait derrière elle, lui fonçant dessus.

— Ho pitié, grandie un peu ! Tu vois toujours du danger partout ! rigola Jessie en regardant son collègue trembloter de peur en fixant la créature, qui atteignit la jeune femme et commença à l'entourer comme si elle voulait la dévorer.

— HAAAA ! Lâchez-moi ! cria Jessie en voyant enfin la créature orangée sans prendre à elle et l'engloutir de plus en plus.

— Cacnea gooo ! cria James en envoyant son Pokémon pour tenter d'aider son ami.

Cacnea Dard-nuée maintenant ! reprit-il très sérieusement.

Le Pokémon s'exécuta, mais son attaque transperça la créature sans rien lui faire, au grand dam de James qui prit un air déconfit.

— Pourquoi ça ne donne rien ? demanda James à haute voix alors que le groupe arrivait derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna Max en voyant la créature continuer d'absorber Jessie.

— J'en sais rien mais ça me prend pour son repas ! répondit Jessie en tentant de se débattre alors que presque tout son corps, hormis sa tête un bras et une jambe, avait déjà disparu dans la créature.

— Nooonn ! cria James en regardant son ami disparaître dans un "Adieu", sans pouvoir rien faire.

La créature absorba totalement Jessie, et rétrécit avant de disparaître dans le sol. Les cristaux autour d'eux se mirent à briller une nouvelle fois de couleur orange sanguine, alors qu'une autre créature arrivait et fonça sur James, qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et se fit attraper.

— Ho non, Eocko, sauve-toi ! lâcha le jeune homme en se voyant pris au piège en libérant son autre Pokémon, avant de se faire engloutir comme sa collègue et de disparaître lui aussi.

.

Le groupe regarda la Team Rocket se faire avaler sans rien faire, prit d'incompréhension et de perplexité devant ces créatures. Lucario et Shyn les avaient aussi rejoints, et assistèrent à la disparition de James sans rien comprendre non plus.

— Ho mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Flora d'un air inquiet en serrant contre elle le petit manzaï.

— Un blop ? proposa Shyn d'un air vague en regardant les cristaux autour d'eux passer de l'orange au bleu.

Mais quelque chose explosa derrière eux, les faisant se retourner, pour se retrouver face au regirock qui bipait, suivi par le registeel.

— Sauve qui peut ! lâcha Pierre en se mettant à courir, suivit par les autres, hormis le lucario qui lança une Aurasphére sur les Pokémon, suivi par Milliu et Shorty qui lancèrent une double Balles ombres à sa suite avant de suivre les autres.

Ils avancèrent en courant, mais durent se stopper un peu plus loin car une autre créature orangée leur fonçait dessus dans l'étroit couloir rocheux.

Il bougeait dans tous les sens et changeait de forme sans arrêt, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir en quoi se changer.

— Bordel, c'est malsain ce truc..., raya Shyn en regardant la gelée arriver sur eux en prenant finalement la forme d'un ptera, gueule grande ouverte.

Max qui était tout devant se mit à crier, mais Lucario passa devant-eux, et lança une nouvelle Aurasphére sur la créature, qui disparut au contact de la boule d'énergie.

— Il faut continuer ! Vite, en route ! dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Sacha approuva et prit la tête de la marche, suivi par Max et sa sœur, puis de Pierre et de Kidd qui traînait un peu, apparemment très intéressée par ses créatures.

Shyn la doubla en suivant le lucario, ne voyant pas que d'autres créatures commençaient à sortir des cristaux derrière eux. Kidd par contre le vit, et s'arrêta pour les regarder avec ses lunettes alors que la gelée prenait une forme assez indéfinie, ressemblant à une grosse boule flottante.

— Banks ! C'est quoi cette chose ? demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur par le biais de ses lunettes en lui montrant la créature.

— La comparaison la plus juste est sans doute un globule blanc. L'arbre des origines les produit pour lutter contre les maladies et les dangers. Ils agissent comme des anticorps, ils neutralisent les corps étrangers et les éliminent, dit l'homme de l'autre côté.

— Donc pour ces choses, on est un peu comme une maladie, dit Kidd à haute voix.

— Parle pour toi ! rectifia Max.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour attendre Kidd. Shyn en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au globule orangé d'un air intrigué.

— Je dirais plutôt un parasite, fit-elle dans une grimace indécise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Flora inquiète.

— Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, répondit Kidd, avant de faire signe à tout le monde de reprendre la course pour tenter de semer les globules qui commençaient à un peu trop se rapprocher d'eux...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Disparition tragique de Jessie et James, dont tout le monde se fiche d'ailleurs on notera._

 _Sinon la course continue, et cela semble presser de plus en plus..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	22. Chapitre 21 : la séparation

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 21 : La séparation.**

.

Ils continuèrent à courir un peu, toujours suivis par le globule et les deux Pokémon.

— Banks ! Si tu veux nous faire plaisir, trouve-nous une sortie s'il te plaît ! dit Kidd à ses lunettes en traînant toujours en dernier.

— J'y travaille Kidd. Hélas votre présence attire sérieusement l'attention, se lamenta l'homme en suivant leur progression sur son écran, mais aussi celle des globules qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Mais tout en continuant à courir, un globule sorti de nulle part sauta directement sur la jeune femme, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et put seulement pousser un cri.

Cela suffit à Lucario pour se retourner, et pousser Kidd de la ligne de mire de la créature.

— Attention ! dit-il, avant de se faire happer à sa place par le globule.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté en entendant la jeune femme crier, et Shyn prit un air horrifié en voyant le lucario disparaître dans le globule.

— LUCARIO NON ! cria-t-elle, presque hors d'elle en fixant le globule, avant de foncer dessus devant l'air figé des autres.

Heureusement, la créature ne s'en prenait pas aux Pokémon, et relâcha Lucario avant de disparaître dans le sol. Shyn eut instantanément l'air soulagée et s'arrêta de courir en arrivant à côté de lui.

— Quand je pense que les Pokémon ne sont pas considérés comme dangereux, fit Kidd d'un air égal en regardant le lucario.

Shyn lui lança un regard glacial alors que le Pokémon fixait son regard perplexe sur elle. Apparemment il avait entendu quand la jeune femme avait crié son nom et avait été touché par la peur qu'il y avait eu dans sa voix. Mais Shyn gardait son regard braqué sur Kidd.

— Dangereux ? Je vous signale que de toutes les espèces vivantes sur cette terre, la seule qui est réellement dangereuse, autant pour les autres espèces que pour la sienne... c'est l'homme ! dit-elle d'une voix magistrale.

Kidd ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le bruit des Pokémon golems arrivant derrière eux coupa cour à la conversation, et tout le monde se mit de nouveau à courir.

Le regirock lança un Ultralaser devant lui, manquant de peu Kidd qui accéléra juste à temps et rejoignit Shyn en fin de peloton.

.

Ils avancèrent alors que des bruits de détonations résonnaient derrière eux, et arrivèrent dans un endroit plus dégagé et haut de plafond avec plusieurs chemins possibles.

Shyn jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle tandis que tout le monde se rassemblait rapidement au centre.

— Je vais essayer de faire diversion. Trouvez une issue, moi je vous retrouverais plus tard, dit Sacha en s'avançant devant.

— D'accord, bien reçus ! répondit Kidd, avant d'emmener les enfants avec elle en se dirigeant vers le chemin le plus à droite. Laissant Sacha, Lucario, Shyn et les évolitions derrière.

Le garçon jeta un regard perplexe à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air décidée à suivre les autres.

— Shyn. Allez avec eux, je vais m'occuper des Pokémon qui nous suivent, fit Sacha de nouveau.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas du tout réceptive à ces paroles et le regarda d'un air vide.

— Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. Et je ne vais sûrement pas laisser un enfant tout seul ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta perte sur la conscience... , répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement insipide en scrutant les tunnels un à un.

Sacha prit un air surpris.

— Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? demanda le garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Évidemment que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tête brûlée comme tu m'as l'air de l'être tu risquerais de tomber tout seul dans un trou et d'y rester bloqué, répliqua Shyn d'un air exaspéré en soufflant.

Le garçon fit un petit rire amusé tandis que le lucario jetait un regard étrange à la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers Sacha qui le regarda à son tour.

— Toi aussi tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inquiète comme s'il avait peur que le Pokémon ne lui réponde négativement.

— Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves pikachu. Je sais que tu en ferais autant pour moi, répondit le Pokémon avec un léger sourire. Sacha sembla ravi et lui sourit à son tour.

— Merci Lucario !

— Nocta Nocta noctali ! (Tiens donc. Il est capable de sourire !) fit Shorty en jetant un regard sarcastique à Shyn qui fit un bruit bizarre avec sa bouche, comme si elle se retenait de rire.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard incompris, mais ne dit rien. Lucario par contre lança un regard perplexe au Pokémon qui lui tournait maintenant le dos et fixait le tunnel devant lui. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, mais celle-ci semblait aussi occupée à regarder les cristaux autour d'eux.

Sacha attrapa alors ses pokéballs et fit sortir deux de ses Pokémon, un massko et un écrapince.

Les deux Pokémon golems arrivaient sur eux, Sacha ordonna à ses Pokémon d'attaquer pendant que Shorty se dirigeait vers l'un des tunnels d'un pas décidé.

— Bien joué, lança Sacha tandis qu'un nuage de poussière entourait de nouveau les golems, leur brouillant momentanément la vue.

— Noctali ! Nocta nocta noctali noc ! (Par ici ! Le chemin monte et il y a plus de lumière !) jappa Shorty en se retournant vers Shyn qui le regardait.

Lucario le regarda d'un air intrigué avant de fixer la jeune femme qui semblait écouter ce que disait le Pokémon. Elle hocha ensuite la tête.

— Sacha, Lucario, par ici ! fit-elle en s'élançant dans le tunnel.

Le garçon ne chercha pas à comprendre et prit la suite de Shyn, suivi par les deux Pokémon de Sacha, et du lucario qui semblait interloqué.

— Mais elle... elle a compris ce qu'il a dit ? bredouilla le Pokémon derrière Sacha. Mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas, s'étant retourné pour narguer les deux golems avant de prendre la fuite.

.

Du côté de Pikachu, le petit Pokémon semblait savoir où il allait et courait à travers les tunnels de l'arbre à la recherche de son maître, suivi par Miaouss et Mew.

Ils passèrent par un petit tunnel qui déboucha sur un plus grand, ressemblant à ceux par lesquels les enfants couraient juste avant. Pikachu fonça aussitôt vers la droite, suivi de prés par Mew pendant que Miaouss se ramassait par terre en soufflant de fatigue.

— Cette histoire commence à sentir le roussit, râla Miaouss en se massant la tête alors que trois globules passaient à côté de lui, l'ignorant, occupés à suivre la direction qu'avaient prise les deux autres Pokémon.

— Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Miaouss estomaqué à la vue des créatures. Mais personne ne lui répondit tandis qu'elles dépassaient Pikachu, qui les regarda à son tour d'un air intrigué.

.

Le groupe de Kidd et des enfants sortirent de leur tunnel un peu plus loin pour arriver sur une autre zone de bifurcation avec beaucoup de cristaux. La jeune femme s'arrêta en regardant autour d'elle d'un air nerveux alors que les enfants avançaient.

Mais les trois globules qui venaient de croiser le pikachu sortirent d'un des trous au mur et foncèrent sur les enfants.

Max se fit piéger le premier, et appela sa sœur à l'aide qui s'élança vers lui et tenta de le tirer de l'emprise du globule

— Je t'en prie aide moi ! tenta Max en se faisant absorber.

Pierre s'avança pour aider Flora, mais il se fit lui aussi attraper par un autre globule alors que Max commençait à disparaître malgré les efforts de Flora.

Voyant ça, Kidd voulut s'approcher, mais le troisième globule lui sauta dessus. Heureusement elle l'évita et recula légèrement.

— Kidd sauves toi ! cria Pierre en libérant ses Pokémon alors qu'il se faisait lui aussi engloutir.

— Ho non ! couina Flora impuissante en voyant Pierre et son frère disparaître dans les créatures et s'évanouir dans le sol.

— Ils ont tous disparu..., pleurnicha-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

Mais son manque d'attention lui valut de se faire attraper à son tour par le dernier globule.

— À vous de jouer tous à l'attaque ! cria-t-elle en dernier recours en libérant ses Pokémon.

Mais aucuns ne bougèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à leur dresseuse, et la regardèrent disparaître à son tour, avant d'aller s'attrouper là où elle se trouvait juste avant en regardant le sol d'un air hébété.

Kidd sauta pour échapper de nouveau à l'attaque d'un des globules alors que deux autres arrivaient vers elle.

— On dirait que ça se corse..., grinça-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir pour échapper aux créatures.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Le groupe se sépare, les choses se compliquent, et d'autres personnes disparaissent._

 _Shyn reste avec Sacha, mais est-ce vraiment de lui qu'elle se préoccupe le plus ? ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Des retrouvailles mouvem-

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ a _ a }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 22 : Des retrouvailles mouvementées.**

.

Pikachu continua sa course dans un petit tunnel et finit par arriver à une sortie très dégagée donnant sur le vide où plusieurs grands cristaux semblaient reliés à la paroi rocheuse de son côté à celle d'en face.

Le Pokémon sembla un peu perplexe et se mit à crier.

— _PIKAPIIII !_

Son cri fut porté par le vent et raisonna aux alentours jusque dans les grottes de l'autre côté.

Sacha s'arrêta tout net quand Pikachu cria, semblant l'avoir entendu.

— C'est Pikachu, il m'appelle ! dit le garçon en regardant devant lui, plusieurs chemins étaient encore possibles. Il prit directement celui le plus à droite tandis que Lucario, Shyn et les Pokémon revenaient sur leurs pas en voyant que le garçon partait dans une autre direction.

Les deux Pokémon de Sacha suivirent directement leur maître alors que Shyn et Lucario semblèrent plus dubitatifs et s'arrêtèrent à la croisée des chemins.

— Sacha, attend ! tenta le lucario, mais le garçon était déjà loin, suivant la voix de son ami, l'air déterminé.

.

Il arriva à son tour à la fin du chemin qui donnait sur le vide et les chemins de cristaux et entendit de nouveau l'appel de pikachu alors qu'il empêchait sa casquette de s'envoler à cause des violents courants d'air créés par la proximité des deux côtés rocheux.

— PIKAPIII ! cria de nouveau Pikachu, attirant l'attention de Sacha vers lui.

Le Pokémon vit enfin le garçon et sembla ravi.

— Pikaaa ! fit-il tout content avant de s'élancer sur l'un des cristaux pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

— Pikachu ! répondit Sacha ravit en voyant Pikachu courir vers lui malgré le vide qui les séparait.

Il s'élança à son tour sur un grand cristal devant lui, mais faillit glisser, poussé par une nouvelle rafale de vent, et s'agrippa de justesse au cristal en continuant d'avancer difficilement, sautant sur un cristal devant lui pour se rapprocher de Pikachu qui était plus haut et plus sur la gauche que lui.

Mais le vent était de plus en plus violent, et il glissa de nouveau avant de se faire emporter un peu plus loin, réussissant de justesse à s'accrocher à un autre cristal alors que Pikachu se tenait comme il pouvait en regardant Sacha manquer de tomber.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sauver ! dit Sacha en s'agrippant autant qu'il pouvait pour remonter sur le cristal et se mettre debout, avant de recommencer à courir en profitant d'une seconde de calme avant que le vent ne se remette à souffler.

.

Shyn arriva à son tour à la sortie du tunnel, rejoignant les deux Pokémon de Sacha qui regardaient leur maître d'un air passablement intrigué et interloqué.

Elle suivit leurs regards pour voir le garçon sauter de cristal en cristal en se rapprochant de Pikachu qui avançait lui aussi, le vent semblant enfin s'être calmé pour l'instant.

— Mon Dieu, ce garçon est suicidaire..., grinça Shyn en voyant Sacha presque voler en sautant, poussé par la brise.

Lucario les rejoignit, manquant de rentrer dans la jeune femme, et jeta à son tour un regard au garçon qui continuait sa course.

Mais le vent souffla de nouveau. Sacha arriva de justesse à ne pas tomber, mais sa casquette elle s'envola devant l'air effaré du garçon qui ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Mew et Miaouss arrivèrent à leur tour par là d'où venait Pikachu, et tandis que Mew alla voler à la poursuite de la casquette de Sacha, Miaouss s'assit par terre en soufflant de fatigue avant de voir Pikachu qui courait un peu plus bas.

Mais un violent coup de vent fit s'envoler le pauvre Pokémon trop léger pour se retenir, qui se mit à crier. Sacha le vit et se mit à courir vers lui.

— J'arrive Pikachu ! hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers le Pokémon qui volait vers lui. Il sauta alors pour l'attraper, mais le vent les poussa tous les deux dans le vide.

Sacha parvint à attraper Pikachu, mais ne put s'agripper, et ils commencèrent à tomber.

Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le garçon se jeter à moitié dans le vide pour attraper son Pokémon et s'écria :

— Sacha !

Puis elle s'élança à son tour sur les cristaux en courant dans l'espoir d'aller aider le garçon.

Milliu et Shorty crièrent à leur tour en voyant leur maîtresse courir au-dessus du vide en sautant de cristal en cristal. Mais ce fut Lucario qui cria le plus fort en voyant Shyn glisser, poussée violemment par le vent alors qu'elle sautait et tentait comme elle pouvait de se retenir sur le cristal glissant.

— SHYN ! hurla le Pokémon, avant de s'élancer à la suite de la jeune femme.

Sautant plus rapidement et prudemment qu'elle, il resta proche de la paroi jusqu'au dernier moment en fixant Shyn qui glissait de plus en plus.

Il la dépassa et courut sur le cristal sous celui où la jeune femme était en train de s'accrocher et glisser et la réceptionna juste à temps alors qu'elle lâchait prise, l'empêchant de se faire pousser dans le vide à son tour.

Shyn lui jeta un regard ébahi et perplexe, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du Pokémon qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.

— Me...merci..., bredouilla-t-elle, le lucario la fixant toujours, semblant se moquer de Sacha. Mais heureusement pour le garçon, il avait été rattrapé par Kidd qui était sorti d'un autre tunnel de l'autre côté, et était en train de remercier la jeune femme.

Shyn jeta un regard mal à l'aise autour d'elle alors que le Pokémon semblait figer sur place en la fixant.

— Arrête de me fixer comme ça..., ça me perturbe..., balbutia-t-elle, très mal à l'aise en rougissant légèrement.

Et, est-ce que je pourrais descendre ... ? rajouta-t-elle alors que Lucario semblait prendre conscience qu'il la fixait depuis une bonne minute.

— Eu ...oui, bien sûr..., répondit-il en reposant la jeune femme sur ses pieds.

Shyn lui jeta un regard de côté avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre Sacha et Kidd juste un peu plus bas, suivie par le Pokémon.

.

Le vent s'était calmé, et ils les rejoignirent rapidement en longeant la roche, rejoints par les évolitions de Shyn et les Pokémon de Sacha.

— Sacha ! fit le lucario en arrivant devant le garçon qui se faisait câliner par Pikachu, ravi d'avoir retrouvé son dresseur.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Shyn en regardant Kidd puis Sacha.

— Oui tout va bien, Pikachu et moi sommes de nouveau réunis, répondit le garçon.

— Pika ? demanda Pikachu en regardant Lucario et Shyn d'un air intrigué.

— Pikachu je te présente Lucario. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à te retrouver, dit Sacha, puis se tourna vers Shyn. Et elle c'est Shyn. Une amie qui voulait nous accompagner, continua-t-il.

La jeune femme regarda Sacha d'un air légèrement surpris alors que Pikachu les dévisageait à tour de rôle.

— Pikapika ! fit le petit Pokémon joyeusement en saluant et remerciant la jeune femme et le Pokémon.

— Enchanté, répondit Lucario en souriant légèrement. Shyn lui jeta un regard en biais et regarda Pikachu en souriant à son tour d'un air tendre devant la complicité du Pokémon et de son dresseur.

— Pikapi ? (C'est ta dresseuse ?), demanda Pikachu en regardant le lucario.

Le Pokémon eut à son tour l'air surpris devant la question de Pikachu et entr'ouvrit la bouche.

— … Euuu... c'est..., balbutia-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Mais la jeune femme répondit à sa place d'une voix simple :

— Non.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle affichait un air impassible et regardait le vide.

— Non quoi ? demanda le garçon sans comprendre pendant que Lucario dévisageait Shyn sans aucune honte.

Kidd ouvrit la bouche à son tour en ayant l'air de comprendre.

— Attendez... vous avez compris ce qu'il vient de dire ? demanda la jeune femme à Shyn qui tourna la tête vers elle d'un air vague.

— Quoi ? C'est vrai, vous avez compris ce qu'a dit Pikachu ? questionna Sacha à la fois surprit et enthousiaste.

Mais Mew arriva à son tour vers eux, coupant court à la conversation, apportant la casquette du garçon, suivi de Miaouss qui était toujours autant essoufflé.

— C'est aussi grâce à moi si Pikachu s'en sort indemne, expliqua le Pokémon devant l'air perplexe de Sacha et de Shyn qui le fixa d'un air presque outré.

— Miaouss ? fit Sacha en voyant le Pokémon.

— Un miaouss qui parle comme un humain..., marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Lucario jeta un coup d'œil à Mew puis à Miaouss avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn à côté de lui qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos et regardait maintenant le mew d'un air intrigué.

Sacha se tourna ensuite vers Mew qui lui tendait sa casquette.

— Merci beaucoup Mew, le remercia le garçon en récupérant son bien alors que Mew faisait des ronds dans l'air, tout content, avant de se mettre à tourner autour de Shyn et de la fixer, puis de finalement tenter de lui retirer son bonnet.

La jeune femme prit un air scandalisé et retint son bonnet de ses mains.

— Non ! Touches pas à ça s'il te plaît ! tenta-t-elle en maintenant son bonnet sur sa tête alors que Sacha rigolait devant l'expression de Shyn.

Mew arrêta de tirer sur son bonnet et se mit à tourner autour d'elle en piaillant joyeusement. Le lucario le regarda d'un air suspect en fronçant les sourcils, mais son attention fut prise par du bruit venant de l'autre côté, là d'où venait Pikachu. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction, suivi du regard par tout le monde.

L'un des golems les regardait, semblant se demander s'il allait traverser ou pas.

— C'est un regice ! fit Sacha.

— Je crois que c'est le même que tout à l'heure, ajouta Shyn en fronçant les sourcils en regardant le Pokémon de glace.

— Venez, il faut pas traîner ici ! fit Kidd en montrant le tunnel à derrière elle.

— Suivez-moi ! reprit Lucario en prenant la tête du tunnel à côté d'eux qui rentrait de nouveau dans l'arbre, suivi par tout le monde.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre plus riche en terme d'action que ceux d'avant, même si ça continue à courir dans tous les sens._

 _Sinon superbe action de Shyn, qui n'a servi absolument à rien à part finir dans les bras du pokémon et avoir manqué de se vautrer lamentablement. Comme quoi il n'y a pas d'âge pour manquer de raisonnement : « Sacha je vais te sauver ! Ha ba non en fait, quelqu'un peut venir_

 _m'aider ? »_

 _Sinon Kidd remarque enfin elle aussi que Shyn semble comprendre le langage pokémon, mais l'intervention de Miaouss et du Regice coupe une nouvelle fois la discussion autour d'elle._

 _Mais ne vous en faites pas, quelque chose me dit que le chapitre suivant risque d'apporter une certaine forme de réponse concernant la jeune femme ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Le secret révélé

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 23 : Le secret révélé.**

.

— Kidd ! Où sont passés tous les autres ? questionna Sacha en courant à côté d'elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, et fit une moue triste et ennuyée que le garçon eut l'air de comprendre.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, alors que deux globules arrivaient face à eux.

— Eh bien, ils ont été avalés par ces choses..., répondit tristement Kidd en regardant les créatures avancer vers eux.

— Elles ont aussi avalé Jessie et James ? demanda Miaouss.

Sacha lui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

— Mes copains ! gémit le Pokémon d'un air triste.

— C'est ici, à droite ! fit Lucario en tournant dans le tunnel à ça droite sans se préoccuper de leur conversation.

Tout le monde le suivit, évitant les globules qui prirent quand même leur suite après avoir failli continuer tout droit.

.

Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur une sortie qui donnait de nouveau sur l'extérieur et sur un pont de pierre qui finissait en escalier et rejoignait l'autre côté.

Lucario laissa passer tout le monde devant lui et ferma la marche derrière Sacha. Ils avancèrent ensuite rapidement sur le pont, Lucario fixant le dos de Shyn à l'arrière d'un air inquiet.

Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient presque l'autre côté et que les premiers commençaient à descendre l'escalier, quelque chose frappa le lucario dans le dos, et il tomba à plat ventre sur le pont de pierre.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Lucario à terre, tentant de se relever alors que le regice venait d'apparaître sur le pont de là où il venait et menaçait d'envoyer une autre attaque sur le Pokémon à terre.

— Lucario attention ! cria Sacha. Mais celui-ci semblait incapable de se relever rapidement et jeta un regard inquiet dans son dos en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes.

— Il ne peut pas se relever ! fit Kidd en fixant la scène.

Le garçon fit un mouvement pour aller aider le Pokémon, mais Shyn le devança, et passa devant lui en courant sans rien dire.

— Shyn qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Sacha d'une voix inquiète et perplexe en voyant la jeune femme foncer sur Lucario, sauter par-dessus lui, et se positionnait de l'autre côté, faisant face au regice qui lui lança une attaque Ultralaser sans hésiter.

— SHYNN ! hurla Sacha en voyant un nuage de poussière se former au niveau de Shyn.

Le lucario prit un air estomaqué, la bouche entr'ouverte, et se releva difficilement en se tenant le bras gauche, regardant l'endroit ou se trouvait la jeune femme.

La poussière se dissipa alors, et il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant, que non seulement, Shyn était debout et n'avait rien du tout, mais qu'elle l'avait protégé et qu'une lumière bleue brillait devant ses mains tendues devant-elle, créant un bouclier.

— Mais... mais c'est..., bredouilla le Pokémon en prenant conscience de ce que faisait la jeune femme.

Sacha avait l'air tout aussi perplexe et fixait Shyn d'un air incrédule.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment elle fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

— JE LE SAVAIS ! hurla alors Kidd à son oreille en fixant également Shyn qui venait de faire disparaître son bouclier et regardait le Pokémon golem sans bouger.

— Vous savez ? Vous savez quoi ? Je comprends pas..., bafouilla le garçon toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Kidd le regarda, un air triomphant au visage.

— Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. J'en étais sûr qu'elle avait ce pouvoir, continua-t-elle joyeusement. Sacha la regarda d'un air toujours très perplexe, mais Kidd reporta son attention sur Shyn.

— C'est l'Aura Sacha. Shyn possède le pouvoir de l'Aura ! fit la jeune femme joyeusement.

— Quoi.. l'Aura ? Shyn a ce pouvoir ? Mais pourquoi elle nous a rien dit ? demanda Sacha en fixant à son tour l'autre jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui demander, crois-moi, répondit Kidd en fronçant les sourcils.

.

Shyn fixait toujours le regice qui avançait maintenant vers eux. Lucario était agenouillé derrière elle et avait l'air complètement décontenancé.

— Vous... vous possédez le pouvoir de l'Aura !... Je le savais... C'est pour ça que le bâton a réagi quand vous l'avez touché ! Vous êtes un Gardien Aura..., marmonna le lucario à Shyn dans son dos.

— Non...je ne suis pas un gardien... Et le bâton a réagi quand je t'ai regardé, pas quand je l'ai touché..., répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sombre sans se retourner.

Et sans laisser le temps au Pokémon de répondre, elle commença à s'avancer vers le regice qui se préparait de nouveau à attaquer, faisant clignoter ses lumières.

Shyn s'arrêta alors et bougea les doigts de sa main droite dans le vide. Une lueur bleutée brillante apparut rapidement dans le creux de sa main et se mit à grandir, entourée d'un faisceau blanc de plus en plus fort.

Tout le monde regarda d'un air effaré la boule de lumière se former et grandir dans la main de Shyn.

— C'est un pouvoir de Gardien Aura ça ? demanda le garçon d'un air perdu alors que la jeune femme prenait une position de combat et mettait son bras en arrière, s'apprêtant à envoyer sa boule de lumière sur le golem.

— Non... ça, c'est... c'est une Aurasphére ! répondit Kidd, effarée, alors que Shyn envoyait sa boule de lumière sur le regice, qui fut violemment repoussé en arrière, et alla s'écraser contre l'entrée du tunnel quelques mètres plus loin.

Tout le pont se mit alors à trembler sous leurs pieds, et une grosse fissure apparut au niveau de l'escalier où était Sacha et les autres.

— Vite ! Il ne faut pas rester là ! cria Kidd en voyant que l'escalier où ils étaient été sur le point de s'écrouler.

— Je suis d'accord, partons d'ici ! rajouta Miaouss en partant en courant dans l'escalier.

Ils se mirent alors à avancer en courant, la roche se fissurant et s'effondrant derrière eux, ne laissant que le début du pont où se trouvaient encore Shyn et Lucario.

La jeune femme s'était retournée pour voir l'escalier s'écrouler et regardait autour d'elle d'un air inquiet alors que le pont tremblait de nouveau.

— Ça va s'écrouler..., fit-elle en jetant un œil au lucario qui la fixait toujours d'un air stupide, la bouche entr'ouverte.

Mais elle se retourna en entendant un craquement derrière elle et vit une grande fissure arriver vers eux.

— Shyn ! Ne restez pas là ! Le pont va s'effondrer ! hurla Kidd de l'autre côté.

La jeune femme en bleu fit une grimace en regardant autour d'elle. La fissure arrivait vers eux, les empêchant de faire demi-tour. Elle s'élança alors vers le Pokémon toujours figé au sol qui la regarda s'approcher de lui d'un air perplexe.

Et sans s'arrêter de courir, Shyn se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, avant de sauter du pont. Lucario comprit à peine ce qui se passait, fixant le cou de la jeune femme qui le serrait contre elle en le portant à moitié.

Sacha et Kidd ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant Shyn et le Pokémon sauter dans le vide, mais la jeune femme cria à l'intention de ses Pokémon qui la fixaient d'un air concentré.

— Milliu, Shorty ! Psycho ! fit-elle d'une voix forte alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur hauteur dans leur chute.

Les deux Pokémon s'exécutèrent, et utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs ensemble et arrêtèrent la chute de leur maîtresse et du lucario qui était toujours à moitié maintenu dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Il continuait à la fixer d'un air interdit, mais Shyn ne lui porta aucune attention, et attendit que ses pieds touchent le sol pour le relâcher et lui jeter un œil perplexe, avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui.

Lucario plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui le fixa quelques secondes d'un air étrange. Un éclair de peur traversa son visage avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux pour regarder Kidd et Sacha s'avancer vers eux.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Sacha en s'approchant de Shyn et du lucario qui détacha son regard de la jeune femme dans une grimace de douleur non contenue.

— Ça va..., répondit-il d'une voix sombre.

Mais Kidd s'approcha rapidement de Shyn et la pointa du doigt.

— Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur et intrigué à la fois.

Shyn regarda son doigt pointé vers elle d'un air suspicieux.

— Comment j'ai fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air innocent.

— Ne jouez pas aux plus malins. J'ai su dès le début que vous cachiez quelque chose, vous étiez trop suspecte. Je me doutais que vous contrôliez l'Aura, mais ça ! Ce que vous venez de faire, c'était une Aurasphére. Ça dépasse le simple pouvoir d'un humain de contrôler l'Aura ! dit Kidd en fixant la jeune femme qui faisait une mine d'enfant agacé.

— Une Aurasphére est une boule d'énergie, donc une boule d'Aura. Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens..., répondit Shyn d'un air vague et légèrement sarcastique.

— Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je me suis bien renseignée sur ce qu'étaient capables de faire des humains qui avaient ce pouvoir, et créer des Aurasphéres n'en faisait pas partie. Ça c'est un pouvoir réservé à quelques rares Pokémon, dont lucario, mais pas aux humains. C'est un pouvoir lié aux Pokémon, continua Kidd d'une voix plus ferme. Mais Shyn n'en sembla pas du tout affectée et la regarda d'un air presque ennuyé.

— Je suis un Pokémon, dit la jeune femme d'un air très sérieux.

Sacha eut l'air de la croire et entr'ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que Lucario fronçait les sourcils en la fixant.

— Que, quoi ? Mais non, vous êtes humaine. Mes lunettes me l'auraient indiqué si vous étiez un Pokémon, fit Kidd légèrement agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

— Ha ouais, zut, je suis humaine c'est vrai... Malheureusement..., raya Shyn en faisant un sourire ennuyé.

— Eu pardon, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais on pourrait remettre cette conversation à plus tard ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est poursuivi ! demanda Miaouss tout d'un coup, coupant court aux chamailleries entre les deux femmes.

— Très bonne remarque. Cassons-nous ! dit Shyn joyeusement, avant de se mettre à courir dans la suite du tunnel en face d'eux, rapidement suivie par ses Pokémon et les autres. Seul Kidd resta quelques secondes sur place, semblant un peu perturbé.

— Eh attendez..., fit-elle en prenant la suite d'un air agacé avant de les rattraper.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Le voile sur Shyn se lève enfin et nous dévoile une grosse information : Shyn contrôle l'Aura. Et de toute évidence à un stade relativement avancé vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire._

 _Mais une question se pose d'autant plus en sachant cela : Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit, et pourquoi cela l'énerve toujours autant d'en parler ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Attaque dévastatrice

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 24 : Attaque dévastatrice.**

.

— Shyn ! Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça..., reprit Kidd en rattrapant Shyn en courant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— Si seulement c'était aussi simple..., râla la jeune femme en roulant des yeux d'exaspération.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez caché que vous possédiez ce pouvoir ? continua Kidd inlassablement en ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

— Pour pas que vous me fassiez chier avec ce genre de question ! cria Shyn grossièrement en fusillant Kidd du regard qui en perdit son allure et s'arrêta.

Shyn s'arrêta elle aussi et regarda la jeune femme d'un œil mauvais, elle avait vraiment l'air en colère maintenant.

— Maintenant foutez-moi la paix ou je vais vraiment m'énerver ! ragea Shyn, avant de reprendre sa course. Kidd la regarda s'éloigner d'un air perplexe.

— Ba ça ... Pourquoi elle s'énerve comme ça ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Sacha qui s'était arrêté à côté d'elle.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais ça a l'air de lui poser un problème apparemment..., répondit le garçon sans trop être sûr en jetant des regards devant lui en voyant Shyn disparaître dans un virage. Il reprit ensuite sa course avec tout le monde à sa suite. Lucario ne dit rien, et suivit le petit groupe en arborant un air pensif.

.

— Vous avez de la chance, il y a une issue juste devant vous, un peu plus loin ! dit la voix d'homme venant des lunettes de Kidd qu'il rattrapait Shyn.

— Bien reçu ! répondit la jeune femme presque en criant.

— Je vois de la lumière ! fit Sacha en voyant le bout du tunnel.

— Ouais ! On est sauvé ! dit Miaouss tout content à son tour.

Ils sortirent tous du tunnel, pour arriver de nouveau dans un endroit plus grand et haut de plafond avec de grands cristaux bleutés brillants partout autour d'eux, dont un très grand à multiples branches sortant du plafond, illuminant la pièce qui donnait du coup un effet de lumière extérieur.

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder l'endroit, Shyn fixa son attention sur le grand cristal sortant du plafond.

Lucario lui jeta un œil et s'écarta un peu du groupe en regardant autour de lui.

— Je vais chercher un passage..., dit-il en partant devant vers une autre entrée de tunnel un peu plus loin à moitié cachée derrière un des cristaux.

Mais à peine eut-il atteint l'entrée du tunnel, que le registeel en sortit, et l'agrippa fermement de ses mains d'acier. Lucario n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et se retrouva suspendu dans les airs au bout des bras du Pokémon de métal.

— Lucario ! fit Sacha en voyant le Pokémon pris au piège, attirant l'attention de Shyn qui tourna la tête vers lui.

Mais deux globules arrivèrent rapidement derrière Kidd et Sacha et se jetèrent sur eux instantanément. Shyn ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant à tour de rôle les deux jeunes gens pris au piège et le Pokémon tenu par le golem, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Le lucario tourna la tête pour voir Sacha et Kidd prisonniers et tenta vainement de se libérer, mais le Pokémon resserra sa prise, faisant grincer de douleur le lucario.

Shyn avait l'air paniquée et regardait à tour de rôle Sacha, Kidd et Lucario, ne sachant pas qui aller aider. Mais au cri de douleur du lucario, elle fonça vers lui.

— Lucario ! tenta-t-elle en se préparant à lancer une Aurasphére sur le registeel qui serrait de plus en plus fort le Pokémon qui gémissait de douleur.

— Menti ! Menta mentali ! (Shyn ! Attention derrière toi !), cria Milliu qui était restée à l'écart avec le noctali et Miaouss et regardait la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

Shyn tourna la tête et esquiva de justesse un globule qui lui fonçait dessus en sautant par-dessus, l'obligeant à reculer en grimaçant.

Deux autres globules arrivèrent du tunnel d'où venait le registeel et allèrent directement vers elle, qui recula de plus belle, et lança son Aurasphére sur l'un d'eux, avant de sauter sur un cristal pour esquiver le suivant.

— Bon sang..., grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents que deux autres arrivaient de là où ils venaient.

.

À la vue des globules passant à côté de lui, Lucario réussit de nouveau à tourner la tête pour voir Shyn esquiver comme elle pouvait les attaques des créatures.

— Shyn ! cria-t-il entre deux gémissements de douleur.

La jeune femme l'entendit et tourna la tête vers lui, le voyant gesticuler en tentant de se libérer, lui jetant des regards en coin.

Elle envoya de nouveau une Aurasphére sur un globule qui lui arrivait dans le dos et posa son regard sur Kidd qui commençait à disparaître et venait de libérer ses deux Pokémon.

— Ho non..., gémit Shyn en esquivant de justesse un autre globule à l'allure d'un kabutops, sur lequel elle lança ensuite une autre Aurasphére avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme qui parlait à ses Pokémon.

— Je crois qu'on va devoir se dire adieu..., dit Kidd d'une voix presque amusée en disparaissant.

Shyn courut vers elle, mais un autre globule sortit de nulle part et lui attrapa le pied, la faisant tomber au sol.

— Noctali ! Mentali ! (Shyn !), hurlèrent en cœur ses évolitions en voyant leur maîtresse en train de se faire manger la jambe.

Lucario la vit aussi tomber et cria son nom à la suite des deux Pokémon d'une voix paniquée.

La jeune femme se redressa et jeta un œil au globule qui lui tenait la jambe et lui lança un regard profondément mauvais.

— Vous commencez très légèrement à me faire chier..., grinça-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Elle roula sur le côté et mit ses mains devant-elle, le plat contre son pendentif, et se concentra.

Une intense lumière bleue et blanche apparut rapidement sous ses mains, et son pendentif se mit à briller puissamment. Le globule sembla en être gêné, et recula légèrement, permettant à Shyn de le repousser et se relever, tout en maintenant ses mains sur son pendentif.

Elle se redressa ensuite et fit apparaître une grosse boule de lumière blanche devant-elle, et l'envoya contre la créature qui disparut instantanément à son contact.

Shyn jeta un regard froid et satisfait là où se trouvait le globule juste avant et fit un rapide tour des lieux du regard, avant de fixer Sacha qui était en très mauvaise posture.

Il avait fait sortir d'autres de ses Pokémon de leurs pokéballs et tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de résister au globule qui l'absorbait de plus en plus.

— Sacha ! cria Shyn en se précipitant vers lui. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers Lucario qui regardait à tour de rôle la jeune femme et le garçon empêtré et posa ensuite son regard vers ses évolitions.

— Milliu, Shorty ! Allez aider Lucario ! cria-t-elle sans s'arrêter, parant au plus urgent.

Les deux Pokémon approuvèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le registeel avant de commencer à lui envoyer des Balles Ombres dessus pour lui faire lâcher le Pokémon.

.

— Pikachu ! Y a plus rien à faire. Va-t'en d'ici sauve toi ! Fait attention à toi et rejoint vite les autres, tu vas me manquer je t'aime ! dit Sacha en regardant son pikachu, avant que sa tête ne soit absorbée.

Seul son bras restait encore et le petit Pokéon jaune l'agrippa autant qu'il put pour tenter de le sortir du globule, rejoint par le phampy et le massko de Sacha qui tentèrent d'aider Pikachu en tirant sur le bras de leur dresseur.

Mais le garçon disparaissait de plus en plus, et ce malgré le renfort de Shyn qui agrippa également le bras du garçon en tirant autant qu'elle put en grimaçant.

De leur côté, Milliu et Shorty parvinrent à faire lâcher prise au registeel, qui relâcha le lucario, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers le groupe qui assistait à la disparition du garçon.

Le regirock était également arrivé à la suite de son collègue et jeta un regard mou au groupe de Pokémon, mais ne les attaqua pas.

Mais malgré tous les efforts de Pikachu et de Shyn, Sacha disparut comme les autres dans le sol, devant l'air choqué et triste du Pokémon électrique, et énervé de la jeune femme..

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, mais également de nouvelles disparations._

 _Shyn y échappe de justesse grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais les pertes sont lourdes..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	26. Chapitre 25 : L'espoir

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 25 : L'espoir.**

.

— Pikaaaa... (Sacha...), gémit pikachu en baissant les oreilles en fixant l'endroit où venait de disparaître le garçon.

Pikachu se mit alors à pleurer, suivi par les autres Pokémon de Sacha, très affectés de sa disparition.

Shyn les regarda d'un air triste et impuissant sans savoir quoi faire. Elle jeta un regard à Lucario qui semblait lui aussi ne pas savoir où se mettre et se dirigea vers la jeune femme en voyant qu'elle le regardait.

— Vous...Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que sa question soit mal reçue.

Shyn fit un hochement de tête négatif et regarda Pikachu d'un air profondément triste.

— … J'ai pas réussi à l'aider... merde ! J'aurais dû rester en arrière, j'aurais pas dû m'écarter d'eux..., gémit-elle, se sentant coupable de la disparition de Sacha et Kidd.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous aussi vous avez été attaqué ! Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez…, tenta le lucario en se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait en regardant Pikachu pleurer, Au... au moins vous... vous n'avez rien..., continua le Pokémon d'une voix plus basse en regardant Pikachu à son tour.

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, elle avait l'air profondément triste mais elle fit un léger sourire au Pokémon.

— Merci... c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi..., murmura-t-elle en regardant Mew venir voler au-dessus de Pikachu et lui proposer la casquette de Sacha qu'il avait perdu en se débattant.

Shyn regarda d'un air cassé le Pokémon pleurer de plus belle alors que Mew lui présentait la casquette.

— Pika pika ! Pika pi ! (Je n'en veux pas ! Je veux Sacha !), gémit Pikachu de douleur en pleurant.

Mew le regarda pleurer sans rien faire, semblant réfléchir tandis que Lucario jetait un regard à la jeune femme qui fixait toujours Pikachu d'un air défait.

Le Pokémon rose ferma alors les yeux et se mit à briller, entouré d'un halo verdâtre, et posa la casquette de Sacha au sol avant de se diriger vers l'un des grands cristaux et le toucha de ses petites mains.

Le cristal se mit alors à briller de la même couleur verte avant de redevenir bleu, mais les cristaux à côté se mirent à leur tour à briller de la même façon. Shyn prit un air surpris et se releva pour se diriger vers le cristal où était Mew et fixa les autres cristaux de la pièce qui brillaient maintenant tous ensemble.

— C'est... c'est une demande...?! marmonna-t-elle dans une semi-question en regardant les cristaux d'un air très intrigué.

Tout à sa contemplation, elle ne vit pas la chose orange se former sous ses pieds qui commençait à sortir du sol. Elle ne prit conscience que trop tard qu'un globule venait d'apparaître alors que ses jambes et ses bras se faisaient attraper et bloquer sous le regard choqué des Pokémon derrière elle, dont Lucario, qui cria un " _SHYN !_ " puissant, et accourut vers elle immédiatement dans l'espoir de l'aider.

.

Dans l'arbre, tous les cristaux se mirent à briller à l'unisson de la même façon, comme s'ils transportaient un message. À l'extérieur, tout l'arbre brillait d'une douce lueur verte, rendant le paysage brillant et fantaisiste à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Mais tandis que Mew communiquait avec l'arbre, Shyn se faisait de plus en plus avaler par le globule.

Les bras, les jambes et la poitrine de la jeune femme étaient bloqués dans le globule, et malgré tous ses efforts, Shyn n'arrivait pas à dégager la moindre partie de son corps.

Elle grimaça en fermant les yeux, tentant de résister autant qu'elle le pouvait, quand elle sentit quelque chose venir lui attraper la taille et la tirer vers l'avant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Lucario, ses bras autour de sa taille, tirer autant qu'il pouvait pour la sortir de là. Mais tout comme Sacha, cela n'avait aucun effet, et Shyn commençait de plus en plus à se faire absorber.

— Lucario ! Arrête, lâche-moi, ou tu seras emporté toi aussi ! cria Shyn en voyant les bras du Pokémon se faire absorber avec son corps. Mais sa demande eut l'effet inverse, et le Pokémon se rapprocha encore plus et l'enlaça autant qu'il put en se collant contre elle en continuant de tirer.

— Non ! Je ne vous lâcherais pas ! grinça-t-il en serrant les dents alors que le globule commençait lui aussi à l'entourer.

La jeune femme prit un air paniqué en voyant le Pokémon collé à elle et refuser de la lâcher.

— Arrête ! Tu n'es pas une menace, tu n'as pas à disparaître avec moi !

— Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas une menace ! Il n'y a aucune raison que vous disparaissiez ! Surtout après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! lâcha le Pokémon d'une voix colérique en s'accrochant à Shyn alors que le globule les entourait maintenant tous les deux.

Derrière eux, les Pokémon les regardaient d'un air effaré sans savoir quoi faire. Mew ne les regardait pas et continuait à communiquer avec l'arbre par le cristal, alors que les évolitions de Shyn couinaient autour d'elle d'une voix paniquée et impuissante.

— Lucario arrête ! Tu ne me dois rien, lâche-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! cria Shyn vainement alors que tout son corps se faisait absorber.

— Il est déjà trop tard... Shyn..., répondit le lucario d'une voix étrangement calme en levant la tête vers elle.

— ... Que...

Ce fut le dernier mot que la jeune femme prononça alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui du Pokémon, qui disparut totalement, avant qu'elle-même ne soit absorbée, et qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux...

.

Quelque part dans l'arbre, les Pokémon laissaient derrière par Flora et Pierre, regardaient toujours d'un air triste l'emplacement où leurs maîtres avaient disparu.

Mais tout d'un coup, trois des globules verts fluorescents sortirent du sol, et firent apparaître Max Flora et Pierre.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer, et leurs Pokémon leur sautèrent dessus joyeusement, soulagés de les retrouver.

Dans la salle où était toujours Mew, Kidd et Sacha réapparurent de la même façon devant le soulagement général.

Kidd fut assailli par ses deux dimorets qui lui firent un câlin, alors que Sacha réapparaissait, un peu sonné. Et Pikachu lui sauta dans les bras, fou de joie.

— Pikachu ! fit Sacha tout content, avant de se faire sauter dessus par ses autres Pokémon, eux aussi très heureux de le retrouver.

Shyn et Lucario furent eut aussi libérés alors que le globule s'apprêtait à disparaître dans le sol.

Il changea de couleur, et reprit sa forme d'avant, avant de libérer les deux personnes qui étaient toujours collées l'un à l'autre.

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux en comprenant qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière, hormis des bras du Pokémon qui la serrait toujours contre lui comme si elle allait s'envoler.

Elle jeta un regard circonspect autour d'elle et fit un sourire en voyant que Sacha et Kidd étaient réapparus et semblaient aller bien.

Elle reporta donc son attention sur le lucario qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans sa veste, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour capter son attention.

— Lucario..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que le Pokémon ouvrait les yeux.

Il prit un air surpris et releva lentement la tête pour regarder Shyn qui souriait d'un air mi-amusé mi-attendri.

— Tout va bien... tu peux me lâcher maintenant..., dit-elle tranquillement en lui souriant.

Lucario prit conscience qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras et la relâcha en bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'un air gêné.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle devant le malaise du Pokémon et fit un pas vers lui alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance.

— Pardon. Excusez-moi. J'ai... j'ai juste eu peur que vous disparaissiez... et que vous.., balbutia-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Mais il s'arrêta en voyant Shyn s'avancer vers lui et le fixer du regard.

Elle se baissa ensuite légèrement, étant un peu plus grande que lui, et prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains devant son air légèrement ahuri et perplexe, et déposa un baiser sur son front dans une grande douceur.

Le lucario ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de Shyn sur son front et fut parcouru d'un frisson étrange qu'il n'arriva pas à qualifier.

— Merci..., murmura la jeune femme contre sa peau, avant de se redresser et de retirer lentement ses mains, toujours avec une grande douceur, laissant ses doigts toucher son visage jusqu'au dernier moment.

Kidd regarda d'un air amusé Sacha se faire écraser par l'affection de ses Pokémon, avant de jeter un œil à Shyn et Lucario. Elle prit alors un air surpris puis attendri devant la scène qui se déroulait devant-elle.

— Hé bien. On dirait qu'il y en a un qui a trouvé un nouveau maître..., dit-elle d'un air amusé en regardant le lucario rouvrir les yeux en gardant toujours un air surpris, qui se changea en expression un peu hébété, touché par le geste de Shyn et la fixa d'un regard intense.

Les golems eux, qui étaient toujours plantés à leur place et avaient été rejoints par le troisième, se décidèrent enfin à bouger et repartirent de là où ils venaient sans rien faire.

.

Autour d'eux, les cristaux reprirent une couleur bleutée tandis que Kidd rappelait ses Pokémon dans leurs pokéballs et se dirigea vers Sacha qui se relevait en rigolant.

Shyn aussi se tourna vers ses Pokémon qui avaient sagement attendu qu'elle vienne vers eux et vinrent se frotter contre ses jambes en piaillant.

La jeune femme leur sourit et leur caressa la tête avant de se diriger à son tour vers Sacha, suivie par ses Pokémon et Lucario qui ne la quittait plus du regard, les yeux pétillants.

— Pourquoi on nous a libérés d'après vous ? demanda Sacha en regardant Kidd puis Shyn.

— Mew a eu une petite discussion avec l'arbre, et ils sont tombés d'accord, c'est pas de la mauvaise herbe finalement ! répondit Miaouss en explication en se prenant pour un professeur.

— Merci Miaouss, fit Sacha.

— Très bien, je comprends pourquoi Mew vit ici. Mew et l'arbre des origines vivent ici en parfaite symbiose, commença Kidd en regardant le grand cristal du plafond, imité par Shyn, Pour survivre, ils dépendent l'un de l'autre, continua-t-elle.

Mais son visage prit un air inquiet en voyant le cristal devenir orange/feu rapidement, avant de redevenir bleu. Shyn eut la même réaction et son visage se durcit alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Mew qui ramassait la casquette de Sacha et lui apportait une nouvelle fois.

— Quelque chose ne va pas..., murmura Shyn en fronçant les sourcils en regardant Mew tendre la casquette au garçon.

— Mew. Merci de nous avoir sauvés, fit Sacha en souriant au petit Pokémon rose.

Mais le Pokémon qui flottait dans les airs, sembla soudain perdre sa force, et descendit doucement jusqu'à se poser sur le sol. Son visage était rouge et il respirait difficilement. Il avait l'air très faible...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ O o O }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Tout le monde est sauvé grâce à Mew, mais un nouveau problème apparaît alors qu'un des cristaux change subitement de couleur et que le petit pokémon rose s'écroule..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	27. Chapitre 26 : L'arbre malade

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 26 : L'arbre malade.**

.

— Mew ! fit Sacha alors que Kidd s'avançait vers lui et le prenait dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? demanda Miaouss devant l'air inquiet de tout le monde.

Shyn jeta un regard autour d'elle et constata que tous les cristaux venaient de nouveau de passer à l'orange et semblaient brûler de l'intérieur.

Kidd posa sa main sur le front rouge du petit Pokémon qui respirait difficilement

— Il souffre..., dit-elle d'une voix inquiète, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers les cristaux qui commençaient à fumer et brûlaient maintenant littéralement, tombant en miettes par endroits.

.

Ailleurs dans l'arbre, tous les cristaux étaient passés à l'orange et brûlaient eux aussi les uns après les autres.

Le duo de la Team Rocket avait aussi été relâché et n'était pas du tout rassuré d'être entouré de cristaux qui brûlaient.

— Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on fricote avec les morveux c'est toujours pareil, on se retrouve carbonisés ! gémit Jessie en tenant les mains de son collègue qui n'en menait pas large.

— Pourtant on arrive toujours à garder la tête froide, même quand on est cuit ! railla James à son tour, avant de se faire sauter dessus par son cacnea qui lui enfonça ses pics dans le corps, À l'aide au secours ! cria le jeune homme en grimaçant à cause de la douleur provoquée par son Pokémon.

.

Le cri de James résonna jusqu'à Miaouss qui l'entendit, et tourna la tête dans la direction du son.

— Oh. Mais c'est la voix de James ! dit-il, avant de partir en courant vers la direction de la voix sans se soucier des autres.

Sacha rappela tous ses Pokémon, hormis Pikachu, tandis que Kidd parlait de nouveau avec l'homme de l'autre côté des lunettes en tenant toujours Mew dans ses bras.

— Kidd. Tu ne vas pas me croire, je viens de recevoir des nouvelles données qui montrent que l'écosystème de l'arbre est en train de s'effondrer, dit l'homme. La jeune femme fit une grimace, imité de Shyn qui écoutait également.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué, répondit Kidd d'une voix tendue.

— Le transfert d'énergie a été interrompu, continua l'homme.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— La réaction du système immunitaire a été trop violente, les équilibres sont bouleversés. L'arbre des origines est en état de choc, et si on continue comme ça, on risque une catastrophe majeure. L'arbre va s'effondrer sur lui-même, continua le dénommé Banks d'une voix dramatique.

Shyn prit un air horrifié en entendant ça et regarda les cristaux brûler d'un air catastrophé.

.

Partout dans l'arbre, les cristaux brûlaient et tombaient. Les Pokémon qui vivaient dans l'arbre étaient effrayés et fuyaient la zone alors que les cellules de l'arbre brûlaient toutes seules.

Les cristaux extérieurs étaient aussi touchés et brûlaient les uns après les autres, entraînant avec eux des chutes de pierres et des affaissements de terrain.

Tous les cristaux liés à l'arbre étaient touchés, et cela allait même jusqu'au château Cameran d'où de la fumée sortait un peu partout, les cristaux fondant sur place.

La Dame regarda d'un air effaré un cristal brûler à côté d'elle sur le balcon alors qu'elle tenait son Mime Jr. dans les bras. La servante arriva et se plaça devant-elle comme pour la protéger des cristaux.

— Votre Majesté, il faut quitter le palais ! dit-elle d'une voix inquiète en voyant un autre cristal s'effondrer.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, répondit la Reine d'une voix incroyablement calme, avant de se tourner vers l'arbre qu'elle voyait au loin, Sacha et ses amis sont au beau milieu de ce désastre. J'espère qu'ils vont bien..., dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

.

— Les vies de Mew et de l'arbre des origines sont liées. Si l'arbre ne surmonte pas cette crise, Mew ne survivra pas, dit Kidd d'une voix froide et sérieuse.

Mew se redressa difficilement et se mit à flotter d'un air incertain au niveau du garçon et montra une direction en gémissant.

— Mew mew mew.

Il semblait très affaibli et prenait sur lui pour arriver à se déplacer en volant.

— Regardez, on dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive, dit Sacha en regardant Mew se diriger vers l'une des sorties.

Pikachu approuva alors que Lucario tournait la tête sur le côté, avant de prendre un air inquiet et de regarder autour de lui dans tous les sens. Le garçon le vit et le regarda d'un air perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'y a Lucario ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

— Shyn... elle n'est plus là..., répondit le Pokémon d'un air inquiet en se retournant, cherchant la jeune femme du regard.

— Quoi ? Mais elle était là y a une minute. Où est-elle passée ? questionna Kidd à son tour en regardant autour d'elle. Et vraisemblablement, ni Shyn, ni ses Pokémon n'étaient plus là.

— Peu importe, elle sait se débrouiller, elle nous retrouvera plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons suivre Mew ! dit Sacha d'une voix ferme avant de prendre la suite de Mew qui venait de passer par l'un des tunnels.

Kidd approuva et prit sa suite. Lucario sembla hésiter quelques instants, jetant un regard perdu et triste autour de lui.

— Shyn... Où êtes-vous parti..., dit-il à voix basse d'un air triste, avant de finalement suivre Sacha et Kidd.

.

Dans un autre tunnel, Shyn courait rapidement en sautant sur les rochers, semblant presque voler tellement elle allait vite, suivie par ses deux Pokémon.

— Menta ! Menta mentali menta mentali ? (Shyn ! Pourquoi tu vas par là ? Et pourquoi tu es partie toute seule ?), demanda Milliu derrière la jeune femme, qui sauta de côté pour esquiver un cristal qui manqua de lui tomber dessus.

— J'ai senti quelque chose par là. Il faut que je vérifie... Si l'arbre s'écroule, ce sera peut-être ma seule chance de savoir ! répondit Shyn sans s'arrêter en tournant à droite. Apparemment elle savait très bien où elle allait.

— Noc noctali ? Noctali noc nocta noctali ! (Et Lucario ? Il va se demander où tu es parti !), fit à son tour Shorty en courant derrière la jeune femme.

Shyn lui lança un regard inquiet de côté sans s'arrêter avant de reporter son regard devant-elle.

— … nous les rejoindrons après..., répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. La gêne se sentait dans sa voix et les deux évolitions sans rendirent bien compte.

Mais la jeune femme s'arrêta d'un coup après avoir tourné dans un autre tunnel, débouchant dans une petite salle très haute de plafond d'où un grand nombre de cristaux bleus étaient visibles.

Apparemment, cette pièce n'avait pas encore été touchée par la destruction, car tous les cristaux semblaient intacts. Shyn se dirigea rapidement vers le centre où un amoncellement de cristaux était visible. En leurs centres, était posé un gros cristal de forme sphérique d'où émanait une lueur plus puissante que les autres et faisait vibrer l'air alentour.

Shyn le regarda d'un air très intéressé, presque envoûté, et entreprit de grimper sur les cristaux autour pour atteindre la sphère d'énergie au centre. Ses deux Pokémon la regardèrent faire d'un air un peu inquiet, jetant sans arrêt des regards derrière eux, espérant que la jeune femme finisse vite ce qu'elle voulait faire...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _La vie de l'arbre et de Mew son en danger, m'étant en péril toute vie présente dans l'arbre.  
Et c'est évidemment ce moment-là que Shyn choisit pour partir de son côté... mais pourquoi ? Et que cherche-t-elle ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Douloureuse vérité

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 27 : Douloureuse vérité.**

.

De l'extérieur, le paysage reflétait l'arbre comme s'il était couvert d'une multitude de petites boules de feu qui brillaient un peu partout, le consumant de plus en plus dans un nuage de fumée opaque qui l'entourait lentement.

.

À l'intérieur, Mew arriva dans une grande salle qui était entièrement rougeoyante à cause du changement de couleur des cristaux. On aurait dit que toute la structure était en train de fondre sous leurs pieds.

Kidd arriva juste à temps pour rattraper le petit Pokémon avant qu'il ne tombe par terre d'épuisement, suivie par Sacha et Lucario.

La salle était très grande et relativement vide comparée aux autres qu'ils avaient pu traverser. Plusieurs tiges de cristal sortaient par endroits du sol et se tortillaient jusqu'au plafond.

Mais surtout, au centre de la pièce, se tenait un immense cristal de couleur rose rougeâtre à plusieurs branches d'où un grand faisceau de lumière jaunâtre partait, pour monter vers le haut du plafond, et venait toucher d'autres cristaux qui semblaient ensuite distribuer de l'énergie aux tiges de cristal rougit.

Tout le monde regardait d'un air effaré l'échange d'énergie fait par le cristal, quand Lucario tourna la tête sur le côté en détournant son attention vers un autre cristal plus petit et plus clair à côté d'eux qui semblait étrangement fragile et translucide.

Une paire de gants était posée devant l'amoncellement de cristaux. Des gants bleu foncé, avec des symboles jaunes et une sphère blanche sur le dessus.

Le lucario prit alors un air effaré en ouvrant grand la bouche et les yeux et se dirigea vers le cristal, suivi par Sacha et Kidd, et s'agenouilla devant :

— Non, ce n'est pas possible..., fit le Pokémon en prenant les gants dans ses mains, Ce sont ses gants, mais..., continua-t-il avant de jeter un œil vers l'intérieur du cristal d'où une silhouette se dessinait très légèrement.

— … Seigneur Aaron ? questionna Lucario en regardant le cristal.

Il leva ensuite sa main devant lui en fermant les yeux et fit vibrer ses antennes. Une boule d'énergie apparut alors devant sa main tandis qu'il se concentrait sur le cristal pour tenter de capter l'Aura qui était dedans.

L'effet fut quasiment immédiat, et Sacha et Kidd ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris en voyant une silhouette lumineuse se dessiner dans le cristal. Comme si une personne était dedans et que son énergie était toujours prisonnière du cristal.

Lucario rouvrit les yeux en rabaissant ses antennes, l'air tout aussi surpris de sa découverte :

— Mais... c'est bien vous..., dit-il d'un air perdu.

— C'est bien lui ? questionna Sacha à son tour, l'air interdit.

— J'ai compris ! Après avoir enfermé le lucario dans le bâton, le Seigneur Aaron est venu dans cette salle. On doit être au cœur de l'arbre des origines. Seulement... pourquoi ici ? dit Kidd en regardant autour d'elle en quête de réponse alors que Sacha avançait un peu dans la salle.

— Pika ! fit soudainement Pikachu en pointant du doigt une fleur du temps devant le garçon.

— Mais, c'est une fleur du temps, dit le garçon en la touchant, faisant réagir la fleur qui se mit à briller avant de relâcher un souvenir du passé.

.

La salle devint alors toute grise, comme dans un vieux film, et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à voir Aaron en train d'appeler Mew.

— Ho hé, Mew répond ! Où es-tu ? cria Aaron en regardant autour de lui.

Un cri étrange lui répondit, et il leva la tête pour voir arriver un Ho-Ho, qui se changea en Mew avant de venir à sa rencontre.

— Mew... j'ai compris que l'arbre et toi ne faisiez qu'un. Je t'en prie, prends le pouvoir de l'Aura, et sauve tous ceux que tu pourras ! dit Aaron en tendant son bras vers Mew d'un air décidé.

Lucario regarda la scène du passé se dérouler devant lui d'un air effaré et surpris, semblant réaliser que Aaron n'avait jamais fui mais était au contraire venu prêter main-forte à Mew pour arrêter la guerre.

— Accepte, le pouvoir de l'Aura ! continua Aaron alors qu'une boule de lumière bleutée apparaissait devant sa main face à Mew qui le regardait, Accepte-le, utilise-le, et il nous sauvera tous !

La sphère de lumière se mit alors à grandir et engloba totalement Mew, étant presque deux fois plus grande qu'Aaron qui se concentrait autant qu'il pouvait pour transférer son énergie à Mew.

Mais le corps de Aaron se mit à briller étrangement tandisa qu'il émettait des gémissements de douleur. Des éclairs semblèrent traverser son corps de part en part, le rendant presque transparent alors que la sphère continuait de grandir.

Il avait l'air de souffrir mais tenait bon malgré tout alors que son corps semblait être sur le point d'éclater en morceaux, comme s'il était fait en verre. Des petites particules de lumière brillaient autour de lui comme s'il s'effritait par endroits.

Le lucario continuait de regarder la scène en arborant un air de plus en plus inquiet et stupéfait, comprenant qu'Aaron était en train de se sacrifier.

Mew lui, était toujours entouré de la lumière de la sphère, et commença à briller d'une douce lumière verte, avant qu'une lumière plus puissante n'émane de lui. La lumière dépassa la taille de la sphère d'Aura et remplit le souvenir d'une lumière aveuglante, accompagné par un long cri de douleur de Aaron.

Le souvenir se stoppa ainsi, et tout disparut, laissant la petite boule de lumière du souvenir retourner dans la fleur...

.

— Hoooo..., fit Sacha d'un air effaré alors que Pikachu descendait de son épaule pour venir courir là où était Aaron juste avant, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

— Pika ?

Kidd se tourna ensuite vers Lucario :

— Le Seigneur Aaron s'est sacrifié pour sauver le royaume et rétablir la paix. La légende disait vrai, c'est bien un héros..., dit la jeune femme d'un air lourd.

Sacha se rapprocha d'elle alors que le Pokémon tombait à genoux devant le cristal où était Aaron :

— Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous maître..., fit le lucario d'un air désolé en regardant le cristal avant de se mettre à pleurnicher en laissant tomber ses oreilles d'un air coupable.

Sacha lui lança un regard désolé avant de regarder Kidd :

— Elle avait raison... depuis le début elle avait raison..., marmonna la jeune femme à voix basse.

— Qui ça ? demanda Sacha.

— Shyn ! Elle avait raison. Elle avait dit que Aaron ne s'était pas enfui. Elle avait vu juste quand elle a dit qu'il était en fait parti vers l'arbre après avoir enfermé Lucario dans le cristal du bâton. Et elle...

— Et elle avait raison pendant le feu de camp quand elle s'est énervée par rapport à ce que j'ai dit..., compléta Sacha d'un air coupable. Kidd approuva d'un hochement de tête.

— Oui... je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle avait raison... J'ai l'impression qu'en fait, elle était la seule à avoir compris la situation... même si je n'explique pas comment elle a fait, continua la jeune femme en réfléchissant.

.

Le lucario releva légèrement la tête pour regarder Kidd de côté en l'entendant parler, mais le gémissement de Mew capta l'attention de tout le monde alors qu'un des longs cristaux commençait à brûler et menaçait de s'écrouler à côté d'eux.

Mew quitta alors les bras de la jeune femme et flotta d'un air mou vers Lucario qui le regarda d'un air triste et coupable.

— Me me mew ! fit le petit Pokémon au lucario qui se mit à réfléchir.

— Il y a sûrement un moyen de sauver l'arbre... Et si on utilisait le pouvoir de l'Aura ? demanda Lucario au Mew qui approuva d'un air fatigué.

Autour d'eux, presque tous les cristaux étaient en train de brûler et de s'effondrer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le lucario se redressa, toute trace de tristesse avait quitté son visage et il arborait de nouveau un air sérieux et déterminé :

— Mew ! Je vais t'aider..., dit le Pokémon.

— Attend Lucario ! Si tu te sers de l'Aura pour inverser le processus, tu subiras le même sort que le Seigneur Aaron ! dit Kidd d'une voix inquiète en regardant le lucario.

— Oui... je sais..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix très calme devant l'air surpris et inquiet de la jeune femme.

— Lucario..., murmura Sacha d'un air triste à son tour en comprenant qu'il était d'accord pour sacrifier sa vie pour sauver l'arbre, comme son maître l'avait fait.

— L'Aura est en moi..., dit Lucario en regardant Mew, avant de se concentrer en tendant le bras vers le Pokémon, commençant à faire apparaître une sphère d'énergie qui se mit à entourer Mew.

.

— Nocta ! Noc noctali ! Nocta nocta noctali ! Noctali noctali nocta noctali noc !

(Shyn ! Dépêche-toi ! Ça brûle de plus en plus ! Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Allons retrouver les autres !), cria Shorty à sa maîtresse qui était toujours occupée autour du centre de cristaux.

La jeune femme sembla l'entendre et releva la tête avant de jeter un regard inquiet autour d'elle.

Toute la pièce était maintenant elle aussi d'une couleur orange et les cristaux commençaient à brûler les uns après les autres.

Elle fit une grimace et sauta au sol en esquivant un cristal qui brûla sous ses pieds.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux Pokémon qui ne semblaient pas rassurés du tout et la regardaient d'un air impatient et inquiet.

— Menta mentali ! (Sortons d'ici Shyn !), miaula Milliu en venant se coller sur son frère en tremblant.

La jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais à peine eut-elle franchi l'entrée qu'elle s'arrêta, et fixa le vide d'un air effaré.

— Nocta noctali ? Noctali noctali nocta ? (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as senti quelque chose ?), demanda Shorty en voyant l'expression de sa maîtresse.

Shyn ne répondit pas tout de suite et leva la tête au-dessus d'elle :

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment..., dit-elle dans un murmure en ignorant les cristaux qui brûlaient autour d'elle.

Elle fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant d'ajouter d'un air grave et maintenant affolé :

— Les énergies sont tourmentées. Il se passe quelque chose au-dessus.. Allons-y, vite ! dit-elle avant de se mettre soudainement à courir droit devant-elle, suivie par ses évolitions qui sautèrent pour éviter un tas de poudre brûlée qui tombait du plafond.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre plus long, pour des révélations touchantes, mais peu amusantes._

 _L'arbre continue de brûler, et Lucario décide d'imiter son maître et de se sacrifier pour sauver l'Arbre et Mew. Mais y arrivera-t-il ?_

 _Tout s'accélère..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	29. Chapitre 28 : Le sacrifice

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 28 : Le sacrifice.**

.

La sphère d'Aura que créait Lucario continuait d'entourer Mew. Mais elle rétrécit finalement, et disparut d'un coup dans une petite explosion, surprenant les deux Pokémon.

— Ça ne marche pas, je ne suis pas assez fort..., dit le lucario d'un air à la fois énervé et désolé. Sa puissance n'était de toute évidence pas suffisante pour donner suffisamment d'énergie à Mew comme l'avait fait Aaron.

Sacha s'avança vers lui, l'air déterminé :

— Tu te souviens de ce que tu as pensé quand on s'est rencontrés ? demanda Sacha au lucario d'une voix sérieuse, avant d'aller récupérer les gants de Aaron derrière lui, Tu as cru que j'étais le Seigneur Aaron. Nos Auras sont quasi identiques, c'est ce que t'as dit ! expliqua Sacha sans attendre sa réponse en se redressant et en enfilant les gants, L'heure est venue de vérifier si c'est vrai..., continua Sacha d'un air déterminé avant de tendre les mains devant lui vers Mew et de fermer les yeux d'un air concentré.

Très rapidement, des petites boules de lumières commencèrent à apparaître devant les mains du garçon, sous le regard fatigué et malade de Mew qui flottait devant lui, et de Lucario qui semblait effaré.

Kidd s'approcha rapidement d'eux à son tour en regardant Sacha d'un air inquiet :

— Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Toute cette énergie risque de te détruire ! tenta la jeune femme pour dissuader Sacha.

Mais le garçon semblait très déterminé et ne relâcha pas ses efforts. Les petites boules commençaient à se rejoindre devant lui et prirent rapidement la taille d'un melon.

— J'ai pas le choix, si je fais rien l'arbre va mourir, et avec lui tous les Pokémon qui vivent ici ! répondit Sacha sans cesser de fixer ses mains.

Son énergie sembla alors répondre à sa volonté, et la boule d'énergie devant lui doubla de volume devant l'air surpris, limite effaré du lucario qui le regardait toujours.

— Sacha..., murmura le Pokémon.

— Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne ! continua le garçon en se concentrant au maximum en grimaçant sous l'effort.

Lucario sembla approuver son choix et remit ses mains devant-lui, refaisant apparaître une sphère devant-lui de la même taille que celle de Sacha.

Le garçon et le Pokémon redoublèrent d'efforts pour fournir de l'énergie à Mew, et leurs sphères à tous les deux se mirent à grandir, et se rejoignirent sur Mew, pour n'en former qu'une autour du petit Pokémon, comme celle qu'Aaron avait créée dans le souvenir.

— Pika..., fit Pikachu d'un air inquiet alors que Kidd grimaçait d'inquiétude, semblant résister à l'envie de pousser Sacha pour l'empêcher de faire ça...

.

Autour d'eux les cristaux rougis continuaient de s'effriter et de tomber dans des nuages de fumée, ainsi que partout dans l'arbre et au-dehors. Les Pokémon volants fuyaient alors que des bouts rocheux de l'arbre commençaient également à tomber à cause du manque de stabilité.

.

Dans les tunnels, Shyn courait en évitant tous les cristaux qui lui tombaient dessus, ainsi que des Pokémon qui couraient dans tous les sens à cause de la peur qui les prenaient devant l'état inquiétant des lieux.

Elle sauta par-dessus un ratata et avança rapidement dans un tunnel devant-elle qui montait. De la lumière assez forte était visible au bout.

— On arrive, c'est la salle où toute l'énergie de l'arbre est accumulée et distribuée. Et aussi la où sont Sacha, Kidd et Lucario ! dit la jeune femme en continuant de courir.

Ses deux évolitions là suivaient toujours autant qu'ils pouvaient malgré tous les obstacles au sol, et la rejoignirent rapidement alors que la fin du tunnel approchait...

.

Dans la grande salle, Sacha et Lucario maintenaient leurs efforts pour donner de leurs Auras à Mew.

Mais le garçon et le Pokémon commençaient à atteindre leurs limites, et leurs corps à tous les deux se mirent à devenir brillants et légèrement transparents, semblant parcouru par des éclairs alors que des particules de lumière venaient danser autour d'eux.

— Pika...? fit le pikachu de Sacha d'un air inquiet et perplexe devant l'état de son maître qui serrait les dents devant l'effort alors que son corps faiblissait de plus en plus.

Le lucario était dans le même état mais tenait le coup. Il lança un regard vers Sacha et fit une grimace en le voyant affaibli tout comme lui. Il reporta son attention sur Mew qui semblait concentré et commençait à briller de la même lumière verte que dans le souvenir.

Une expression fugace de peur passa sur le visage du Pokémon alors qu'il jetait de nouveau un regard vers Sacha, semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose.

.

Shyn arriva enfin dans la salle et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et prit un air catastrophé.

Une bonne partie des cristaux autour d'eux étaient soit détruits soit en train de se détruire et tombaient en poussières.

Ses évolitions regardèrent également l'endroit d'un air inquiet et peu rassuré.

— Mentali... (C'est horrible...), murmura Milliu d'un air triste. Shorty approuva d'un mouvement de tête et suivit le regard de sa maîtresse qui fixait maintenant le centre de la pièce avec un air horrifié.

— Qu'est-ce que... Ils donnent de l'énergie à Mew.., murmura la jeune femme en fixant d'un air effaré Sacha et Lucario qui maintenaient la sphère d'énergie autour du petit Pokémon, Sacha a aussi le pouvoir de l'Aura apparemment..., continua-t-elle en fixant le garçon d'un air perplexe. Mais elle reprit un air horrifié en regardant attentivement leurs corps à tous les deux.

Ils brillaient et semblaient à moitié transparents, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de disparaître.

— C'est pas vrai... ces idiots, ils vont y laisser leurs peaux ! grinça la Shyn d'une voix agacée et affolée, avant de se mettre à courir vers eux en hurlant :

— _ARRÊTEZ !_ hurla-t-elle du plus fort qu'elle put en accourant vers eux, suivie par ses Pokémon.

Sacha sembla l'entendre et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, se déconcentrant par la même occasion.

— Shyn ? C'est vous ? fit le garçon d'un air perdu.

Kidd se tourna aussi vers elle en l'entendant et la jeune femme au bonnet ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler. Mais elle resta la bouche ouverte en s'arrêtant d'un coup en regardant Sacha qui venait de tomber au sol, perdant les gants au passage.

Le Pokémon avait profité de l'inattention du garçon et venait de le pousser violemment pour lui faire lâcher prise, rompant son lien avec la sphère et redonnant à Sacha un aspect normal.

— Lucario..., murmura Shyn d'un air effaré sans bouger, semblant clouée au sol.

Sacha semblait tout aussi perplexe et regarda le Pokémon d'un air incompris.

— Sacha, laisse-moi terminer le travail..., dit Lucario en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule vers le garçon.

— Non, Lucario ! tenta Sacha d'une voix inquiète.

Shyn ne bougeait toujours pas et regardait la scène d'un air horrifié comme si elle regardait un film d'horreur. Le Pokémon fit un petit sourire à Sacha comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter :

— Le pouvoir de l'Aura est en moi ! dit le lucario de l'air le plus convaincant qu'il pouvait, avant de jeter un regard vers Shyn un peu plus en arrière qui le regardait toujours.

Une expression de tristesse se dessina sur son visage et il tourna rapidement la tête pour reporter son attention devant lui.

— Je suis désolé..., murmura le Pokémon en fermant les yeux avant de pousser un cri, donnant tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie pour sauver Mew et l'arbre.

Et cela eut l'air de fonctionner tandis que la sphère passait du bleu au blanc avant de se mettre à briller fortement autour du Mew, alors que Shyn se décidait enfin à bouger...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Sacha montre de nouveau son courage en tentant d'aider Lucario même s'il se met en danger, mais le pokémon ne compte pas le laisser faire et l'empêche de se sacrifier lui aussi._

 _Shyn arrive enfin à les rejoindre, mais peut-être est-ce déjà trop tard..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	30. Chapitre 29 : L'arbre sauvé

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ 0 _ o }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 29 : L'arbre sauvé.**

.

Shyn fit un sprint jusqu'au Pokémon, dépassant Sacha, avant d'agripper Lucario par la taille, et de le tirer avec force vers l'arrière, les faisant tomber tous les deux, rompant le lien d'énergie.

Kidd et Sacha regardèrent d'un air abasourdi la jeune femme tirer Lucario loin de la sphère et s'étaler par terre avec lui.

— Shyn ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria Sacha qui n'avait pas bougé et était toujours assis par terre. Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et se releva rapidement, avant de venir prendre la place du Pokémon et de tendre les bras devant-elle, mains à plat face à Mew.

La sphère n'avait pas encore disparu, mais commençait à diminuer sous les miaulements de petit Pokémon rose.

Lucario releva difficilement la tête et se tourna de côté pour regarder Shyn et de lui jeter un regard d'incompréhension total.

— Shyn... pourquoi vous..., tenta-t-il, avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens en voyant le pendentif de Shyn commencer à briller alors que la sphère recommençait à grandir.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas non plus. Elle semblait très concentrée sur la sphère alors que Kidd et Sacha la regardaient d'un air surpris, comprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

Le lucario se releva lentement d'un air mal à l'aise en grimaçant. Son corps était toujours à moitié transparent, mais il ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et regarda d'un air presque salutaire Shyn qui était en train de finir le travail à sa place.

— Shyn..., murmura le Pokémon d'un air inquiet. Mais son regard fut attiré par une lumière qu'il vit légèrement briller sous le bonnet de la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe avant de reporter son regard sur son visage qui semblait totalement impassible, arborant un regard fixe et froid alors que ses yeux cristallins brillaient à cause de la lumière de la sphère.

Le corps de Shyn restait pour l'instant toujours inchangé alors qu'elle continuait de donner de l'énergie à Mew. Elle semblait d'ailleurs ne pas du tout en être éprouvée et fixait le petit Pokémon d'un air concentré et froid.

La sphère se mit alors de nouveau à fortement briller d'une couleur blanche, et éclata dans un bruit sec, libérant Mew qui fut entouré d'un léger halo vert brillant, avant de foncer directement vers le faisceau d'énergie au centre de la pièce, et de relâcher l'énergie dedans...

.

Toute la salle fut soudain entourée d'une lumière verte venant du faisceau d'énergie et se rependit autour d'eux, rendant aux cristaux leurs couleurs bleues d'origine, alors que le flux d'énergie se rependait dans l'arbre.

La lumière verte traversa l'intégralité de l'arbre, réparant les cellules rougies qui redevinrent vertes et se remirent à bouger. Les cristaux se réparèrent tous seuls, avant de tous se mettre à briller dans des colonnes de lumière, se répandant dans toute la vallée jusqu'au château qui se retrouva lui aussi entouré de faisceaux de lumières vertes émanant des cristaux éparpillés un peu partout dans la pierre de l'édifice.

La Reine, la servante et le Mime Jr étaient toujours au balcon et regardaient d'un air inquiet vers l'arbre des origines qui était maintenant luminescent, transférant son énergie retrouvée à la nature tout autour de lui qui brillait joyeusement d'un doux halo vert.

.

à un. Tous les cristaux cessèrent de briller, et reprirent leurs aspects d'origine.

La nature redevient calme alors que la lumière s'estompait, finissant par celle de l'arbre qui cessa lui aussi de briller, et retrouva sa belle forme d'avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

.

Dans un tunnel de l'arbre, la Team Rocket était toujours agenouillée par terre, regardant autour d'eux d'un air surpris et soulagé :

— Tout est revenu à la normale on dirait..., marmonna James d'un air incertain en regardant autour de lui.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'on est à nouveau des loosers alors ? demanda Jessie d'un air mitigé et fade.

Mais une voix venant de derrière eux les fit se retourner alors que Miaouss accourait vers eux d'un air ravi :

— Hé ! cria le félin joyeusement.

— C'est Miaouss ! fit le jeune homme alors que le Pokémon leur sautait dessus, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se rouler tous les trois par terre sous le regard amusé de leurs autres Pokémon.

.

Un peu plus haut, à l'extérieur de l'arbre, Pierre, Max et Flora sortirent d'un tunnel et admirèrent le paysage d'un air content et apaisé.

Pendant que dans la salle du cœur de l'arbre, Kidd, Sacha, Lucario et Shyn observaient le gigantesque cristal au centre de la pièce qui brillait maintenant d'une belle couleur bleu-violet, ressemblant à une grande fleur de cristal avec en son centre un grand rayon d'énergie vert et blanc.

Tout était redevenu normal, l'arbre était sauvé, et Mew réapparut en sortant du rayon. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

— Mew ! fit-il en venant tourner autour de Kidd et de Shyn qui le regardèrent en souriant.

— Merci mew ! le remercia Kidd alors que le Pokémon venait tourner autour de Lucario et de Sacha qui s'était enfin relevé.

— Hé bien, t'as l'air drôlement mieux, je suis bien content ! rigola Sacha en regardant Mew tourner joyeusement autour de sa tête.

Le petit Pokémon continua à japper et alla ensuite tourner autour de Shyn qui lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui pour lui caresser la tête d'un air amical, alors que Pikachu montait sur les épaules de son maître.

— Bravo Kidd, tu as résolu le mystère de l'arbre des origines. En plus tu as sauvé les Pokémon qui y habitent, les médias vont adorer ça ! dit soudainement la voix de l'homme venant des lunettes de la jeune femme.

Shyn tourna la tête vers elle alors que Mew repartait tournoyer autour de Kidd.

— Comment ça _"Elle a sauvé l'arbre ?"_. Vous n'avez rien fait du tout ! fit Shyn d'une voix énervée en regardant Kidd.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard rapide, mais ne sembla pas plus que ça porter d'intérêt à ce qu'elle venait de dire :

— Mouai... écoute Banks... Je ne veux pas que cet endroit soit gâché par le tourisme, dit Kidd à son interlocuteur. Shyn prit un air surpris, apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— Mais.. tu as pensé à la publicité..., reprit l'homme d'une voix insistante.

— Garde le secret tu veux bien ? la coupa Kidd.

— D'accord... fait comme tu veux..., dit finalement Banks d'un air résigné, avant que Kidd ne coupe la communication et n'enlève ses lunettes.

Shyn la regarda d'un air insistant mais sans agressivité.

— Finalement, il y a peut-être encore quelque chose à tirer de vous..., marmonna la jeune femme avant de faire un petit sourire taquin auquel Kidd répondit par un grand sourire.

— Ho fait Shyn ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous aviez raison pour Aaron, fit la jeune femme en regardant Shyn qui leva les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

Sacha se rapprocha d'elle :

— Oui, c'est vrai. Vous aviez dit qu'Aaron n'avait pas abandonné la Reine, qu'il n'avait pas fui le champ de bataille et qu'il était parti vers l'arbre, dit Sacha à son tour en complétant la phrase de Kidd.

— Oui... et alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui le prouve ? demanda Shyn d'un air toujours très perplexe, comme si elle ne se rappelait pas avoir dit ça.

En guise de réponse, Kidd lui montra du doigt le cristal à côté où était enfermée l'Aura d'Aaron. Lucario était debout, juste à côté, et regardait Shyn d'un air indéchiffrable.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui porta aucune attention et fixa le cristal en s'avançant devant en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand elle fut suffisamment prés, elle fixa l'intérieur et prit un air perplexe et surpris :

— … mais c'est...

— L'aura du Seigneur Aaron, oui. Nous avons vu une fleur du temps qui prouve que Aaron est venu ici pendant la bataille et a donné de son énergie à Mew et a sauvé l'arbre, raconta Kidd.

— Il a mis fin à la guerre en se sacrifiant. C'était vraiment un héros, compléta Sacha, appuyé par son pikachu.

Shyn sembla très intéressée par le cristal et commença à le toucher du bout des doigts, mais Lucario s'écroula brutalement au sol contre le cristal juste à côté d'elle, arrêtant son geste.

— Lucario ! fit Sacha d'un air inquiet en venant s'agenouiller à côté de lui alors que Kidd s'approchait également. Shyn tourna la tête vers le Pokémon et prit un air horrifié en le regardant avant de s'approcher à son tour et de s'agenouiller devant lui.

Le corps du lucario n'avait pas retrouvé son état normal et était toujours brillant et à moitié transparent, traversé par des éclairs qui semblaient le faire souffrir, comme si son corps était sur le point de disparaître.

Les évolitions de Shyn accoururent également et allèrent se placer autour de la jeune femme qui regardait le Pokémon d'un air affligé.

— Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi Sacha..., fit Lucario dans une grimace en tournant la tête vers le garçon qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

— Tu en es sûr ? demanda Sacha d'un air triste.

Lucario tenta de lui sourire faiblement et détourna la tête vers Shyn :

— Shyn.. je suis... Mais sa phrase fut coupée alors qu'un autre éclair le traversa, le faisant gémir de douleur.

— Lucario ! fit Shyn d'un air apeuré et très inquiet en se s'approchant de lui, avant de poser ses mains à côté de la sienne. Mais une fleur de temps, situé juste à côté de leurs mains, réagit à leurs Auras, et s'anima pour dévoiler une autre scène du passé...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ = _ = }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _L'arbre est sauvé grâce aux efforts combinés de Lucario, Sacha et Shyn, mais Shyn semble malheureusement être arrivée trop tard pour empêcher Lucario de finir comme Aaron._

 _Une fleur de temps s'active, peut être la dernière chose que verra le pokémon..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	31. Chapitre 30 : Le dernier message d'Aaron

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 30 : Le dernier message d'Aaron.**

.

Tout le monde regarda d'un air effaré le souvenir se mettre en place et virent de nouveau Aaron apparaître devant-eux.

Il semblait très fatigué et souffrir. Tout le monde le regarda s'asseoir et se poser contre le cristal où ils se trouvaient, passant juste à côté de Shyn et de Lucario qui le fixaient.

Le lucario le regarda d'un air interdit et triste alors que la jeune femme regardait l'homme d'un air à la fois effaré et fasciné.

Tout le corps de l'homme fut parcouru de plusieurs éclairs d'énergies. Il serra les dents, cela avait l'air très douloureux.

— Lucario... pardonne-moi..., dit Aaron d'une voix hachée alors que les éclairs se calmaient.

— Je vous pardonne maître..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix blanche.

— Il faut que tu comprennes... J'étais obligé de t'enfermer dans le cristal du bâton. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu m'aurais suivi jusqu'ici et tu aurais subi le même sort que moi, continua Aaron en enlevant ses gants et en les déposant devant lui sur un plus petit cristal, là où Lucario les avait trouvés en entrant.

— Je ne regrette qu'une chose... que tu n'es pas connu la vérité sur cette histoire.

Le Pokémon fit un mouvement de tête agacé avant de prendre un air triste :

— Je comprends..., fit-il en continuant de regarder Aaron.

— Tu seras libéré un jour. Dans un lointain futur, plus calme et plus paisible. De quoi sera-t-il fait ? Je suis curieux de le savoir..., dit Aaron avec un sourire sincère. Mais son corps fut de nouveau parcouru d'éclairs et il gémit de douleur en grimaçant. Cela avait l'air de plus en plus violant et rapide. Shyn grimaça elle aussi comme si elle ressentait la douleur de l'homme.

Aaron baissa un peu la tête en grimaçant, reprenant son souffle difficilement :

— Je n'ai... aucun regret... car l'aventure a été très belle. J'ai servi une Reine magnifique... et toi et moi avons partagé des moments exaltants..., reprit Aaron en souriant tristement. Son corps commençait à disparaître et des particules de lumières bleutées volaient autour de lui.

Lucario le regardait toujours d'un air triste et perdu, suivi par le regard triste et perplexe de Sacha, et compatissant de Shyn qui arborait une expression défaite.

— Tous ces souvenirs... seront toujours gravés en moi..., continua Aaron en souriant.

— Ho maître... si seulement vous pouviez m'entendre... Je pourrais vous dire, combien vous comptez pour moi..., gémit le Pokémon en tremblotant, des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Shyn tourna la tête vers lui et prit un air coupable, comme si la mort d'Aaron était de sa faute.

— Mon cher Lucario... adieu, fit Aaron d'un air serein, son corps avait presque totalement disparu, seuls restaient encore son visage partiellement visible et les contours de son corps.

Le lucario ouvrit de grands yeux en le fixant d'un air horrifié, alors qu'il contemplait la disparition de son maître sans rien pouvoir faire.

— Tu as été plus pour moi qu'un simple disciple... tu as été... mon ami le plus proche..., continua Aaron en continuant de sourire alors que Lucario menaçait toujours de pleurer, ses yeux brillants et tremblants de tristesse.

— Vous aussi maître.., murmura le Pokémon en arborant un air anéanti.

— Et qui sait... il se peut, qu'un jour, ici ou ailleurs, le destin décide de nous rassembler de nouveau..., murmura Aaron en laissant une larme couler de son seul œil visible. La tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix, Je l'espère de tout cœur mon ami...

Et Aaron disparut en gardant le sourire sur son visage jusqu'au bout, et le souvenir s'évanouit...

.

Lucario pleurait franchement maintenant, regardant l'endroit où s'était trouvé Aaron en ouvrant grand la bouche et les yeux d'un air effaré et meurtri, avant de les refermer et de se mettre à sangloter :

— Aaron, mon ami. Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, j'ai échoué..., chouina le Pokémon aux prises avec sa tristesse.

Sacha s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main droite dans les siennes dans un geste de compassion alors que le visage de Shyn se couvrait de larmes silencieuses, fixant le Pokémon d'un air meurtri.

— Non c'est faux Lucario ! Tu as prouvé que tu étais un vrai Aura Gardien, comme le Seigneur Aaron ! fit Sacha en regardant le lucario d'un air sérieux, approuvé par son pikachu.

— Merci Sacha, répondit le Pokémon en souriant faiblement malgré sa tristesse.

Mais une autre série d'éclairs se mirent à traverser le corps du Pokémon qui grinça de douleur, et retomba en arrière contre le cristal.

Sacha ne lâcha pas la main du Pokémon, tandis que Shyn essuyait rapidement ses joues avant de s'avancer légèrement en bougeant ses bras, comme si elle hésitait à le toucher.

— Lucario ! Je t'en prie tient bon, on a besoin de toi ne nous laisse pas ! fit Sacha d'une voix très inquiète en tirant un peu sur la main du Pokémon.

— Il faut que je parte Sacha... Aaron m'attend, je le sais..., dit Lucario en regardant Sacha en souriant. Il semblait apaisé par ses propres paroles.

Shyn lui lança un regard désolé avant de porter son attention sur le cristal où était Aaron. Son visage prit alors un air un peu plus froid tandis que Lucario tournait difficilement la tête vers elle, semblant souffrir à chaque mouvement.

— Shyn..., murmura le Pokémon pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui reporta son regard sur lui.

— Oui.., répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de compassion en le fixant dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolé..., je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi... Votre gentillesse à mon regard m'a beaucoup touché..., même si je n'en comprends toujours pas la cause..., fit le Pokémon d'un air triste. La jeune femme baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, mais ne répondit pas et baissa la tête pour cacher son regard sous la visière de son bonnet.

Les évolitions s'avancèrent un peu plus à côté d'elle et s'adressèrent à la jeune femme sous l'œil fatigué mais intrigué du lucario :

— Nocta ! Nocta noctali ! (Shyn ! Fait quelque chose !), jappa Shorty d'un air agressif. On aurait dit qu'il engueulait la jeune femme.

— Mentali menta ! Tali mentali ! (Shyn je t'en supplie, fais-le ! Utilise tes pouvoirs !), fit Milliu à son tour en regardant Shyn d'un air triste.

Lucario fronça les sourcils, semblant très perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'énervent comme ça ? demanda Sacha un peu perdu par le comportement des évolitions.

Le Pokémon bleu ne semblait pas non plus trop comprendre et jeta un regard perplexe à Sacha :

— Je ne...

Mais il fut coupé par Mew qui vint tourner autour de la tête de Shyn en gémissant :

— Mewww. Meww ! fit-il avant de se mettre à tirer mollement sur le bonnet de la jeune femme, qui le retient de ses mains pour l'empêcher de tomber de sa tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kidd à son tour en regardant Mew s'agiter alors que Shyn restait impassible, le regard tourné vers le sol.

— Je ne sais pas... De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? questionna Lucario en regardant Shyn. Mais la jeune femme avait redressé la tête et regardait maintenant d'un air vide le cristal où était Aaron, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

— L'Aura d'Aaron est toujours là... prisonnière de ce cristal... Il pourra entendre l'appel..., dit-elle d'une voix très calme et grave.

Tout en parlant, Shyn attrapa son bonnet et commença à le retirer de sa tête. Lucario, Sacha et Kidd ouvrirent alors de grands yeux en regardant le haut de la tête de la jeune femme.

À l'arrière de la tête de Shyn, étaient visibles des sortes de doubles paires d'ailes qui n'avaient rien d'humain.

Leurs formes et leurs emplacements pouvaient faire penser aux antennes du lucario, bien qu'elle était plus courte et aussi fine qu'une feuille de papier, transparente et d'une couleur bleutée et blanche, semblant très légère, flottant autour de sa tête.

Elle posa son regard glacial de cristal sur le lucario, et sans rien ajouté, posa le plat de sa main gauche contre le torse quasi translucide du Pokémon qui la regardait d'un air ahuri.

— Il y a eu suffisamment de sacrifice..., dit-elle d'une voix posée et calme alors que son collier se mettait à briller...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ 0 . 0 }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Le dernier message d'Aaron touche tout le monde, et surtout Lucario._

 _Mais alors qu'on pensait Lucario prés à disparaître lui aussi, Shyn semble déterminée à faire quelque chose._

 _Oui, mais quoi ?_

 _Et quelles sont ses étranges choses sur sa tête qu'elle ne dévoile que maintenant ?_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Pas de chapitre Mercredi.**_

 _ **La suite Samedi !**_

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Le choix de Lucario

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ = _ = }\ \

.

 **Pour certains chapitres à émotion,  
je vous recommande une musique pour accompagner la lecture.**

 **l  
l  
V**

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 **«** **Beautiful Epic Instrumental Music – Creation** **»** _  
_ _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)_

 _._

.

 **Chapitre 31 : Le choix de Lucario.**

.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant le collier de Shyn se mettre soudainement à briller d'une intense lumière.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Lucario d'un air affolé en fixant la jeune femme qui regardait sa main posée sur son torse.

Sacha lâcha la main de Lucario et recula en arrière en tombant sur ses fesses.

— C'est quoi ça ? C'est le pouvoir de l'Aura ? demanda-t-il en regardant Kidd comme si elle avait la réponse.

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas plus la connaître que lui et regardait Shyn d'un air totalement figé.

— Lucario... je vais te laisser le choix, parla alors Shyn d'une voix très calme, ses yeux se mettant eux aussi à briller, suivis immédiatement par les ailes sur sa tête qui se mirent à briller vivement en se redressant, comme portées par une étrange énergie.

Tout l'air autour de Shyn sembla se transformer en énergie pure, et ses Pokémon reculèrent d'un air apeuré en regardant la jeune femme.

— Bon sang. C'est quoi ça ? fit Kidd en reculant elle aussi, effrayée par la puissance qui se dégageait de Shyn.

Mais Shyn l'ignora superbement, fixant intensément le Pokémon qui avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur et fixait la jeune femme d'un air effaré.

— Un choix ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

La jeune femme fit un hochement positif de la tête :

— À toi de choisir... ce que tu désires le plus..., continua Shyn d'une voix douce.

Alors, l'énergie qui se dégageait du collier de Shyn sembla se transférer à son corps, et des filaments de lumières traversèrent son corps pour aller rejoindre ses ailes brillantes et ses mains.

Lucario reçut soudainement de plein fouet un grand champ d'énergie qui passa par la main de la jeune femme et rentra dans son corps, le faisant crier alors que son corps se mettait à briller intensément.

Sacha ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, ne pouvant qu'observer la jeune femme aux yeux de cristal qui semblait transmettre de l'énergie à Lucario par le biais de son propre corps.

La jeune femme leva alors son autre main et pointa sa paume vers la zone du cristal où se trouvait Aaron. L'Aura d'Aaron sembla réagir à ce que faisait Shyn, et se mit à briller à son tour.

Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent alors totalement bleus et brillants comme le cristal, et toute la zone autour d'eux fut parcourue d'un éclair de lumière bleutée émanant de Shyn.

Sacha et Kidd jetèrent des regards paniqués autour d'eux avant de retourner leurs regards vers Shyn et d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

La jeune femme semblait maintenant figée dans sa position et maintenait sa main contre le Pokémon, qui ne bougeait plus non plus et avait les yeux fermés tandis qu'une énergie étrange de couleur bleutée émanait de lui, tout comme l'Aura d'Aaron dans le cristal.

Shyn avait elle les yeux grands ouverts et tenait ses bras fermement figés dans leurs positions, semblant bloquée dans l'espace-temps alors que son propre corps donnait l'impression d'être envoûté d'une puissante d'énergie, faisait vibrer le sol et l'air autour d'elle...

.

.

Quand Lucario ouvrit les yeux, il crut qu'il était mort. Il était seul, debout dans un espace où tout était blanc et bleu clair, l'espace semblant briller autour de lui.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, semblant perdu :

— Où... où je suis ? Est-ce que je suis mort...? demanda le Pokémon au vide d'une voix perdue.

— Pas encore..., lui répondit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Il sursauta, et se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait :

— Cette voix..., fit-il d'un air perplexe avant de voir qu'un homme se trouvait derrière lui.

Il était grand et portait un chapeau et une tunique bleue, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des bottes marron.

Lucario le regarda d'un air à la fois surpris et légèrement méfiant.

— Ça... ça ne se peut pas..., murmura le Pokémon totalement sonné en regardant l'homme.

C'était Aaron, et il avait l'air aussi réel que cet endroit. L'homme sourit et hocha la tête positivement.

— On dirait bien que tu as un ange gardien mon ami..., dit Aaron d'une voix douce avant d'ouvrir les bras, comme pour inciter le lucario à venir vers lui.

Le Pokémon fit une grimace, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il avait du mal à contenir son émotion.

— Seigneur Aaron..., fit-il d'une voix cassée, avant de courir vers son maître et de le prendre dans ses bras en se mettant à pleurer.

Aaron se pencha légèrement pour répondre à son étreinte, souriant d'un air doux.

— Tout va bien Lucario.

.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes enlacés avant de se séparer et de se regarder. Lucario avait l'air totalement perdu.

— Mais... comment ? Vous êtes..., commença le Pokémon d'une voix incertaine.

— Mort ? Oui... en effet..., répondit l'homme d'une voix très calme.

— C'est impossible..., bredouilla le Pokémon en fixant l'homme.

— Lucario, écoute-moi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps..., reprit Aaron d'une voix sérieuse.

— Comment ça ? demanda le Pokémon d'un air inquiet avant de jeter un regard autour de lui.

— Elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps. Même si son Aura est forte elle ne tiendra que quelques minutes..., continua l'homme en regardant lui aussi autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

Le Pokémon n'eut pas l'air de comprendre de quoi il parlait et fronça les sourcils en regardant Aaron.

— Qui donc ?

Aaron reporta son attention sur lui. Lucario ouvrit alors de grands yeux en semblant enfin comprendre :

— ... Shyn ?

Aaron hocha la tête positivement.

— Mais, comment ? questionna le Pokémon d'un air perdu.

— Elle a senti ta détresse, et a compris que mon Aura était toujours là, commença Aaron en montrant l'espace autour d'eux.

— Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour créer cet endroit, continua-t-il en faisant quelques pas sur le côté, semblant très intéressé par la lumière blanche brillante autour d'eux.

— C'est très impressionnant... Ses pouvoirs doivent vraiment être immenses pour arriver à faire cela. Et elle a l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'elle fait..., continua Aaron d'un air presque émerveillé, avant de reporter son attention sur Lucario qui le suivait du regard, l'air toujours très perplexe.

— Mais pourquoi ? questionna-t-il de nouveau.

L'homme fit un sourire triste.

— Pour nous réunir l'espace de quelques minutes. Le temps pour nous..., de nous dire adieux...

Lucario ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué :

— Quoi ? Mais... je viens juste de vous retrouver..., balbutia-t-il en se rapprochant d'Aaron.

— Je sais... mais... nous ne pouvons pas être réunis..., déclara Aaron d'une voix en demi-teinte.

— Je veux rester avec vous ! affirma le lucario en le fusillant du regard. Il avait l'air déterminé et fit un nouveau pas vers l'homme qui continua à le regarder d'un air triste en souriant.

Il s'agenouilla alors pour être à la hauteur du Pokémon.

— Lucario écoute-moi ! Je suis mort. Toi tu peux encore vivre... Si tu choisis de rester avec moi, tu mourras toi aussi, expliqua Aaron d'un air désolé au Pokémon dont le regard tremblait.

— Je sais..., répondit-il d'un air las et désolé.

— Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Je sais que tu veux être avec moi, mais... cela implique ta fin.. et...

Il fit une pause dans sa phrase, semblant chercher ses mots en grimaçant avant de reprendre :

— Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse te retenir de l'autre côté ? demanda Aaron d'un air très sérieux.

Le Pokémon prit un air surpris avant de regarder de côté, semblant réfléchir :

— … Qui me retienne... ? répéta-t-il à voix basse. Il semblait douter et fronça les sourcils d'un air anxieux.

— Qui t'a amené ici Lucario ? Qui te permet en ce moment même de me parler ? Qui te maintient en vie en utilisant sa propre énergie, et qui est prêt à te sauver si tu choisis de vivre ? demanda de nouveau Aaron en fixant Lucario.

Le Pokémon resta silencieux à regarder le vide, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

— ... Je ... j..., balbutia-t-il maladroitement en regardant enfin Aaron. Il avait l'air complètement perdu et paniqué.

— N'y a-t-il vraiment personne, mon ami ? Pour qui... tu voudrais continuer à vivre... ? redemanda Aaron d'une voix douce en mettant ses mains sur les épaules du Pokémon qui se mit alors à trembler, et finalement à pleurer, les larmes coulantes toutes seules sur ses joues.

— Seigneur Aaron..., murmura le Pokémon d'une voix hachée par la tristesse qui émanait de lui. L'homme sourit.

— Ton chemin n'est pas fini Lucario... il commence à peine, dit-il en essuyant les larmes du Pokémon avec son pouce avant de lui sourire de nouveau, Un nouveau chemin s'offre à toi. Tu as encore tant de belles choses à découvrir..., continua-t-il.  
Mais le décor autour d'eux se mit à trembler légèrement et les murs blancs se craquelèrent par endroits. Aaron fronça les sourcils et se releva en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet, suivi par le regard paniqué du lucario.

— Elle s'épuise... Il est temps pour toi de faire ton choix mon ami... choisis bien...

Lucario regarda Aaron dans un mélange de tristesse et de peur. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes malgré l'espace autour d'eux qui s'effritait de plus en plus, avant de regarder son maître d'un air profondément triste.

— Seigneur Aaron... Je suis désolé..., murmura-t-il d'une voix coupable.

L'homme lui sourit. Il avait l'air soulagé et ne portait aucune trace de tristesse ou de colère sur son visage.

— Merci... merci pour tout, reprit le Pokémon devant son silence en souriant tristement. Il avait fait son choix, mais c'était très dur pour lui de devoir dire adieu à son maître.

— Sois heureux mon ami. Profite de chaque instant, et protège ce que tu aimes..., dit Aaron d'une voix douce en continuant de sourire malgré l'air triste du Pokémon.

— Je ne vous oublierai jamais..., fit Lucario d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Aaron tendit son bras vers lui et posa sa main sur sa tête dans un geste affectueux.

— Moi non plus mon ami... garde-moi toujours dans ton cœur..., murmura Aaron.

— Éternellement..., répondit le Pokémon.

Et dans un dernier regard vers son maître qu'il aimait tant, Lucario regarda une dernière fois le visage souriant de Aaron alors qu'il disparaissait doucement dans une multitude de perles de lumières, qui disparurent juste après, le laissant seul dans la pièce qui menaçait de s'écrouler.

Le lucario jeta un regard vide et triste autour de lui, avant de lever la tête vers le haut de la pièce.

— J'ai fait mon choix..., murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, semblant s'adresser au plafond,

Shyn... Aidez-moi ...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

 _Note Auteur :_

 _Un chapitre doux et pleins d'émotions qui laisse sur un nouveau suspense._

 _Shyn a-t-elle sauvé Lucario ?_

 _Eh bien on ne le sait toujours pas. La jeune femme ayant laissé le choix au Lucario de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire, celui-ci après un adieu douloureux à son maître a finalement choisi la vie et compte maintenant sur Shyn pour le sauver._

 _Mais comment Shyn pourrait-elle faire ça ?  
En tout cas elle semble en être capable... Ou en tout cas, l'était il y a quelques minutes ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Un retour nocturne

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ = _ = }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 32 : Un retour nocturne.**

.

Du côté de Sacha et Kidd, le garçon et la jeune femme fixaient toujours Shyn et Lucario d'un air incrédule. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Shyn ne bougeait pas, semblant utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Lucario et sur l'Aura d'Aaron.

Mais leurs regards se tournèrent vers le cristal où était accoudé Lucario. La lumière de Aaron s'intensifia d'un coup, avant de commencer à doucement disparaître, emportant avec elle le cristal où se trouvait Aaron et disparu totalement dans un flot de paillettes bleutées.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Sacha en regardant Shyn puis Lucario d'un air incongru.

La jeune femme avait toujours sa main droite tendue vers là où se trouvait l'Aura d'Aaron juste avant, mais elle rabaissa doucement son bras, et tourna lentement la tête vers Lucario qui se mit à bouger légèrement.

— Shyn... aidez-moi..., murmura le Pokémon d'une voix douloureuse sans ouvrir les yeux, semblant prisonnier d'une sorte d'entrave, son corps brillant toujours intensément.

Sacha et Kidd ouvrirent de grands yeux et regardèrent Shyn reporter sa main restante sur le torse du Pokémon sans relâcher sa prise sur lui, et posa sa main droite sur son autre main avant de murmurer à son tour :

— Ainsi soit-il...

.

Une vive lumière argentée sortit alors de sous les mains de la jeune femme sous le torse du Pokémon, et le Lucario se mit à crier tandis que la lumière se propageait sur son corps, le recouvrant totalement.

Le collier et les ailes de Shyn se mirent à briller puissamment sous le regard inquiet de Kidd et Sacha qui reculèrent sous le coup alors qu'un énorme flux d'énergie émanait de la jeune femme.

Les cristaux autour d'eux se mirent à leurs tours à briller fortement, semblant répondre à l'Aura de Shyn.

Mew voletait un peu au-dessus d'eux et regardait la scène d'un air intrigué. Les evolitions de Shyn elles, semblaient très apeurées et avaient-elles aussi reculé et fixaient leur maîtresse d'un air inquiet.

Une sphère d'énergie se forma alors autour de la jeune femme et du Pokémon qui criait toujours. Des filaments de lumières se formèrent tout autour d'eux, semblant danser en dessinant d'étranges dessins. Une lumière sembla émaner du bras gauche de Shyn sous sa veste, mais personne ne fit attention dans le flot de lumière ambiant qui émanait de la jeune femme.

La lumière autour de Lucario passa alors au vert brillant, semblable à celle qui avait entouré Mew quelques minutes avant, et le Pokémon cessa de crier et ouvrit les yeux.

.

Le regard du Pokémon était totalement vide et brillait de la même lumière bleue cristalline que celle de Shyn. La sphère autour d'eux éclata alors, provoquant une petite onde de choc qui fit trembler le sol, et les cristaux de la salle cessèrent de briller.

Sacha fixa d'un air effaré la jeune femme en face du Pokémon dont l'apparence reprenait doucement sa forme initiale. Son bras et ses mains cessèrent de briller et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que les ailes de sa tête retombaient en perdant leurs éclats.

Lucario avait lui aussi cessé de briller et avait fermé les yeux. On pouvait entendre sa respiration lourde alors que Shyn retirait lentement ses mains de son torse.

— Lucario ! fit Sacha d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant du Pokémon dont l'apparence était-elle aussi redevenue normale.

Mais le Pokémon ne lui répondit pas, et s'écroula au sol sur le côté dans un souffle rauque, immédiatement suivi par un bruit sec, Shyn venait-elle aussi de toucher le sol en tombant en arrière.

Le Pokémon et la jeune femme semblaient inconscients et Shyn saignait du nez. Kidd s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à côté de son visage en la dévisageant d'un air perdu.

— Shyn ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Kidd en regardant la jeune femme inconsciente devant-elle, semblant hésiter à la toucher.

Les evolitions de Shyn accoururent rapidement vers la jeune femme et se positionnèrent à côté d'elle avant de la regarder d'un air inquiet.

— Je crois... je crois qu'elle l'a sauvé..., bredouilla Sacha d'une voix incertaine en regardant Kidd.

Il s'était agenouillé à côté de Lucario et lui touchait le bras, semblant légèrement soulagé.

— Regardez ! Son corps est redevenu normal, fit Sacha en montrant Lucario.

— Et celui de Shyn l'est toujours également..., rajouta Kidd en prenant le pouls de la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'elle était encore en vie.

— Elle respire, mais son pouls est faible... Il vaudrait mieux les ramener au château. On lui demandera comment elle a fait ça quand elle se réveillera, dit la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse avant de relever difficilement Shyn pour la caler sur son dos.

Sacha approuva d'un hochement de tête et fit sortir ses Pokémon de ses pokéballs dans l'optique de porter le Pokémon évanoui.

Shorty regarda d'un air un peu inquiet Kidd prendre Shyn sur son dos, avant d'aller ramasser le bonnet de sa maîtresse qui traînait par terre et de suivre tout le monde vers la sortie.

Mew les regarda s'éloigner d'un air vague, mais ne les suivit pas, et disparut dans un autre tunnel...

.

Kidd portait Shyn et Sacha et ses Pokémon portaient Lucario. En chemin, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et leur expliquèrent rapidement ce qui s'était passé avant de sortir de l'arbre et de rejoindre le 4x4 de Kidd. De leur côté, la Team rocket quitta également l'arbre et repartirent sans demander leur reste.

Tout le monde réussit tant bien que mal à se caser dans la voiture de Kidd, et le groupe repartit vers le château. Kidd ne fit aucune halte en chemin et rentra directement. Ni Shyn ni Lucario ne se réveillèrent pendant le trajet, et c'est à la tombée de la nuit qu'ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes du palais.

La Dame les accueillit chaleureusement, mais à la vue du Pokémon et de la jeune femme inconscients son visage prit un air inquiet. Lucario et Shyn furent ensuite emmenés dans des chambres du château pour y être soignés et pour qu'ils puissent se reposer tranquillement, tandis que Kidd et Sacha racontèrent ce qui s'était passé et ce que Shyn avait fait en sauvant Lucario de la même mort que son maître...

.

— Alors le Seigneur Aaron était bien le Gardien Aura que l'histoire raconte. Sa légende reste intacte, j'en suis rassurée, dit la Dame d'une voix apaisée.

Elle, sa servante, les enfants et Kidd s'étaient réunis dans la salle du trône pour discuter pendant que l'on s'occupait de Shyn et de Lucario dans les chambres.

— Oui. Aaron était bien un héros. Et Lucario aussi. Dire qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et qu'il était prêt à sacrifier la sienne comme son maître..., fit Sacha en réponse à la Reine.

— Oui. Heureusement que Shyn l'a sorti de là. Même si je n'explique ce qu'elle a fait, ni comment elle l'a fait..., compléta Kidd à son tour en regardant Sacha d'un air perplexe.

— Elle lui a sûrement donné de son Aura..., fit la servante d'un air lasse et un peu fatigué.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle d'un air intrigué.

— Donnée de son Aura ? Comment ça _?_ questionna Flora qui n'avait pas été présente et n'avait pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du cœur.

— L'Aura de Lucario devait être très faible après l'énergie qu'il avait dû utiliser pour sauver Mew. Cette jeune femme à dû utiliser de sa propre Aura pour empêcher Lucario de disparaître, et lui a ensuite donné de la sienne. Cela correspond à la description que vous m'avez faite, expliqua la Reine d'une voix tranquille devant l'air très intéressé de tout le monde.

— Mais... si Shyn a donné de son Aura à Lucario... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas disparu alors que Aaron lui en est mort, et que Lucario a aussi failli mourir ? demanda Sacha d'un air perplexe et perdu. Sur son épaule son pikachu sembla approuver sa question.

— Pikaa ?

La Reine et la servante s'échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête avant de reporter leur attention sur le groupe.

— Il n'y a... qu'une seule explication possible à cela..., commença la Reine d'une voix hésitante.

— Hooo ? fit tout le monde d'un air intéressé.

La Reine regarda le tableau d'Aaron sur le côté et fit une légère grimace inquiète avant de reprendre :

— L'aura de Shyn... doit être extrêmement puissante, cela ne fait aucun doute, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu tendue, Réussir à faire ce qu'elle a fait... même le Seigneur Aaron n'a pas réussi à le faire... Une telle puissance... je ne savais même pas qu'un humain pouvait en disposer...

— Shyn serait particulière ? questionna Max d'un air intrigué en ouvrant de grands yeux.

La Reine hocha la tête positivement.

— Sans doute oui...

La servante s'avança alors d'un pas vers le groupe.

— Il faut que vous sachiez... qu'au temps où ont vécu Aaron et Lucario... un humain qui possédait un tel pouvoir était déjà extrêmement rare. Alors rencontrer quelqu'un qui aujourd'hui posséderait un pouvoir de l'Aura encore plus grand... c'est quasiment impossible..., raconta la servante d'une voix un peu aigrie.

— Excusez-moi..., intervient Kidd, attirant le regard de la Reine et de la servante vers elle.

— Mais... sa puissance, aurait-elle un lien avec les antennes qu'elle a sur la tête ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix à la fois très sérieuse et intéressée.

La Reine et la vieille femme prirent un air surpris et se lancèrent un nouveau regard perplexe.

— Des antennes ? répéta la Reine sans comprendre.

— Oui. À l'arrière de sa tête. Cela fait un peu penser aux antennes de lucario, mais en transparent, reprit Kidd d'un air plus vif.

La Reine et la servante restèrent bloquées sur place, l'air toujours interloqué.

Sacha s'avança à son tour et rejoint Kidd.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Quand elle a sauvé Lucario son collier et ces choses derrière sa tête se sont mis à briller. Ça doit forcément avoir un lien avec son Aura, non ? demanda Sacha d'une voix vigoureuse en se redressant.

— Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler ou vu de personne possédant quelque chose comme cela avant... Ce que vous me racontez m'est totalement inconnu.., répondit la Dame Justine d'un air désolé.

Sacha eut l'air déçu, tout comme Kidd et les enfants.

— Malheureusement, je pense que vous n'aurez pas de réponse tant que Shyn ne sera pas réveillée. Seule elle pourra expliquer ce qu'elle est, et comment elle a réussi l'exploit que Aaron et Lucario n'ont pas réussi..., reprit la Reine d'une voix tranquille, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche, Il est tard, et vous aussi avez besoin de repos. Vous pouvez prendre des chambres dans l'aile d'à côté, et nous rediscuterons demain, quand Lucario et Shyn seront réveillés et reposés, dit la Dame en regardant tout le monde d'un air doux en croisant les mains devant-elle.

— Oui. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, lui répondit Kidd en la remerciant, suivie par tous les enfants.

— Non, merci à vous d'avoir trouvé la vérité et sauvé l'arbre ainsi que Mew, fit la Reine en souriant.

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Nous avons enfin la confirmation que Shyn a bel et bien sauvé Lucario, même si on ne sait pas encore comment...  
En tout cas ça a eu l'air assez douloureux vu que Shyn saignait du nez et a perdu connaissance, tout comme Lucario._

 _On arrive donc à la fin de la reprise du Film 8 pour entrer vraiment dans le vif du sujet, si je peux dire, à savoir : **Shyn**._

 _Qui est-elle ? Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Et que sont ses "ailes" qu'elle a sur la tête ?_

 _Et moi je vous poserais une autre question en plus._

 _Shyn est en vie après avoir sauvé Lucario... Certes.  
Mais croyez-vous qu'elle s'en soit tant que ça sortit indemne ? ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	34. Chapitre 33 : Le silence de la nuit

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 33 : Le silence de la nuit.**

.

Quelques minutes après, Kidd et les enfants se trouvèrent des chambres et s'y installèrent pour la nuit, tandis que la Reine et la servante regardaient l'arbre au loin, accoudés au balcon où elles avaient failli assister à la fin de l'arbre quelques heures plus tôt.

— Tout est si calme maintenant. La nature est de nouveau en paix et les esprits sont apaisés, fit la Reine d'une voix douce en regardant le ciel étoilé alors qu'une petite brise venait lui faire bouger ses longs cheveux bouclés.

La vieille dame se posta à côté d'elle, souriant légèrement.

— Oui, vous avez raison. La légende du Seigneur Aaron est sauve, et tout le monde en est revenu, dit la femme d'une voix tranquille, semblant elle aussi apaisée après tout cela.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que la servante ne reprenne la parole :

— Majesté, que va devenir Lucario maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la Reine en biais.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, la regardant d'un air intrigué :

— Il n'a plus de maître, et notre présent lui est inconnu. Souhaitez-vous qu'il reste au palais, ou allez-vous le libérer de ses obligations au château ? continua la servante devant le silence de la Dame.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas réfléchir très longtemps et fit un petit sourire, avant de regarder l'horizon tranquillement.

— Je ne pense pas que cela vaille la peine de se poser la question mon ami, répondit-elle alors que la servante prenait un air surpris, N'avez-vous pas vu le regard que Lucario à posé sur cette jeune femme à veste bleue quand elle est apparue la première fois ? demanda la Reine en retournant son regard vers elle.

— Vous parlez de Shyn ? questionna la servante, le regard perplexe, avant d'afficher un air surpris, Ho... Vous croyez... que Lucario voudra partir avec elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte en comprenant où la Dame voulait en venir. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

— Ho non, je ne le pense pas... J'en suis certaine..., répondit-elle sereinement, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, suivie par la servante qui semblait toujours assez surprise.

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Lucario se réveilla en sursaut, comme si on lui avait piqué les fesses avec une fourchette.

— Haaa ! Où... où suis-je ? questionna-t-il dans le vent en se redressant vivement.

Il jeta des regards perplexes autour de lui. Il était allongé sur le dos dans un lit et une fine couverture le recouvrait partiellement. Il était de toute évidence dans une chambre et les décors lui faisaient bien penser au style du château de Cameran.

— Une chambre ? Le château... je suis au palais ? murmura-t-il d'un air perplexe en sortant du lit pour explorer les lieux. Il fit un tour rapide de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, sans faire attention au bandage plié sur la table de chevet. Quelqu'un lui avait retiré le bandage que Shyn lui avait mis au bras un peu plus tôt.

Lucario jeta un regard à l'extérieur et observa le parc du château en dessous.

— Je suis bien au palais... et... je suis en vie..., dit-il d'une voix grave en regardant ses paumes de mains d'un air nostalgique.

— Elle m'a sauvé... Shyn... m'a réellement sauvé..., fit le Pokémon dans un murmure triste.

Il ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux en revoyant dans son esprit une scène très floue où la jeune femme tombait au sol en saignant du nez.

Il se retourna et regarda la porte d'un air effaré comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

— Shyn ! Où est-elle ? murmura le Lucario d'une voix paniquée, avant de courir vers la porte et de sortir dans le couloir.

Il faisait nuit, et tout était calme et sombre. Seuls ses propres pas résonnèrent sur le sol carrelé.

Lucario regarda le couloir dans les deux sens d'un air affolé, avant de se calmer un peu et de fermer les yeux en faisant vibrer ses antennes.

— Shyn... où êtes-vous... S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi..., se murmura le Pokémon à lui-même alors qu'il se concentrait pour trouver l'Aura de la jeune femme.

Devant ses yeux fermés, tout devint noir, et les lumières des Auras de chaque être vivant autour de lui lui apparurent comme des Mucioles dans le noir.

Il se concentra davantage pour élargir son champ de vision, et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur alors que son Aura réagissait un peu trop bien à sa volonté.

Il était parti tellement loin qu'il pouvait voir l'Aura de tout le monde à plus de dix kilomètres à la ronde, en même temps.

— Comment... Je n'avais jamais pu aller aussi loin avant... Serait-ce... dû à l'Aura que Shyn m'a donnée ? se questionna le Pokémon en tentant de ramener sa vision sur le château d'où plusieurs lumières brillaient par endroits.

Il continua ensuite à se concentrer, et fit le tour du bâtiment dans l'espoir de trouver la jeune femme.

Il trouva l'Aura de la Reine dans une chambre en hauteur, l'Aura de Sacha qui brillait plus que les autres entourées d'autres Auras dans une chambre, puis celles de diverses personnes dans des chambres côte à côte.

Le Pokémon fronça les sourcils. Dans ce tourbillon d'énergie il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'Aura de Shyn et il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

— S'il vous plaît Shyn, guidez-moi jusqu'à vous..., aidez-moi à vous trouver.., murmura le Pokémon.

Son esprit sembla alors répondre à son appel. Toutes les Auras du château perdirent de leurs éclats, et plus qu'une seule brilla nettement, plus que les autres, traçant un chemin jusqu'à elle.

Lucario le suivit et se retrouva dans une chambre, d'où une Aura très étrange émanait. Elle était puissante, et semblait en grande partie venir d'un objet posé sur une table à côté du lit.

— Comment n'ai-je pas pus la remarquer avant ?..., pensa Lucario en observant l'Aura, alors que toutes les autres reprenaient leurs éclats d'origine. C'était bien celle de Shyn, elle semblait endormie mais son Aura était bien pressente et beaucoup plus brillante que celle de tout le monde, ce qui rassura beaucoup le Pokémon.

Mais il fronça les sourcils en remarquant une autre Aura assez forte dans le couloir juste à côté de la chambre. Il se focalisa dessus, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en vérité... de la sienne.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux en rabaissant ses antennes, réalisant son erreur.

Shyn se trouvait en vérité dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Et maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, il pouvait en effet sentir l'Aura de la jeune femme depuis le couloir.

Il poussa un grognement d'agacement contre lui-même, avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'y rentrer dans une démarche silencieuse...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre très calme cette fois, après toutes ces péripéties._  
 _Lucario s'est réveillé et réalise, que non seulement il est bien en vie, mais qu'en plus son don de l'Aura semble s'être agrandi._  
 _Serait-ce un "cadeau" de Shyn ?_

 _Mystère._

 _Pour l'instant, aucune nouvelle du côté de la jeune femme, hormis que Lucario la cherché dans tout le palais,  
pour en fait ce rendre compte qu'apparemment elle se trouvait...  
dans la chambre voisine._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	35. Chapitre 34 : Le tatouage

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ e _ e }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 34 : Le tatouage.**

.

Dans la chambre, tout était calme. Le rideau était à moitié tiré devant la fenêtre et laissait rentrer la douce lumière de la nuit, donnant un peu de lumière à la pièce.

Lucario jeta un regard circulaire et vit les deux évolitions endormies sur le lit au pied de leur maîtresse, qui était presque complètement recouverte d'un fin drap blanc et d'une couverture légère.

Le Pokémon s'avança dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Ses chaussures lui avaient été retirées et placées au pied de son lit, ainsi que sa veste qui était posée sur la chaise à côté du lit avec son sac à dos. Son bonnet était lui posé sur la table de chevet, à côté d'une Pokémontre assez simple de couleur bleu foncé et de son pendentif en cristal.

Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à Shyn et se posta à côté d'elle pour regarder son visage. Elle respirait tranquillement et ne semblait apparemment souffrir d'aucun mal. Son visage était légèrement illuminé par les rayons de la lune, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner.

Lucario poussa un soupir de soulagement et sourit en regardant la jeune femme endormit.

— Shyn... je suis content que vous alliez bien..., dit-il tout doucement.

Comme si la jeune femme l'entendait, elle émit un petit gémissement dans son sommeil et bougea légèrement. La couverture descendit de quelques centimètres, dévoilant son débardeur noir et ses bras nus, avant qu'elle n'arrête de bouger en laissant ses bras pendre autour de son corps.

Le Pokémon se figea sur place en se demandant si la jeune femme avait senti sa présence, mais apparemment non.

Il voulut alors remonter la couverture sur elle, mais son regard se fixa sur son bras gauche qui était de son côté.

Il était quasiment entièrement recouvert de dessins noir et bleu qui formaient des fleurs, des losanges, des cristaux, et autres symboles dans un joli assemblage tout le long de son bras. Partant de sous son débardeur, remontant sur son épaule, parcourant son bras et s'arrêtant au niveau de son poignet.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en fixant sa peau en s'approchant légèrement, tendant la main vers son bras d'un air perplexe :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à haute voix pour lui-même.

— _C'est un tatouage_ , répondit quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Il sursauta et retira son bras en recula vivement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil effaré au Pokémon assis sur le lit qui le regardait tranquillement.

— Un tatouage ? répéta Lucario en fixant le noctali d'un air incertain, surpris par sa présence.

— _Oui. C'est un dessin que certains humains se font faire sur la peau._

— Et à quoi cela sert-il ? demanda le Lucario en reprenant contenance, fixant de nouveau le bras de la jeune femme.

— _À_ _rien je crois. Mais je trouve celui de Shyn assez joli_ , répondit Shorty en souriant en fixant Lucario puis la jeune femme.

Le lucario lui jeta un regard en biais avant de regarder le bras de Shyn en tournant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à mieux voir.

— _Tu peux toucher si tu veux. Shyn a le sommeil très lourd, elle ne se réveillera pas juste parce que tu lui touches le bras_ , rigola Shorty devant l'air gêné du Pokémon.

Lucario fit une grimace puis se rapprocha de nouveau et tendis la main vers le bras de la jeune femme.

Mais au dernier moment, il retira sa main, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler.

— Non, je peux pas... je n'en ai pas le droit, bredouilla-t-il en bougeant sa main dans un geste compulsif. Shorty le regarda d'un air désolé.

— _Le droit ? C'est juste son bras. Je t'ai pas dit de lui changer ses vêtements_ , rigola de nouveau le Pokémon.

Lucario lui lança un regard outré avant de fixer son attention sur le tatouage de la jeune femme.

Il laissa son regard parcourir la peau marquée de Shyn, détaillant chaque partie. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs et de dessins sans signification précise, mais tout se liait et se complétait incroyablement bien, donnant au dessin une harmonie douce et mystérieuse.

Il remarqua alors un dessin un peu plus gros que les autres sur son épaule qui semblait représenter une sorte de cage à plusieurs motifs, avec en son centre une drôle de fleur qui ressemblait beaucoup à une fleur du temps.

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha pour mieux le regarder.

— C'est étrange... on dirait... une fleur du temps..., murmura le Pokémon en fixant le dessin.

Shorty le regarda d'un air intrigué sans rien dire alors que Lucario redétaillait le bras de la jeune femme et s'arrêtait maintenant sur son poignet où un cristal à multiples branches était dessiné.

Lucario garda son air perplexe en regardant le cristal, avant de regarder de nouveau la fleur du temps.

— _Shyn a toujours beaucoup aimé les cristaux. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'en est fait graver sur la peau. Ainsi que les fleurs, et tout ce qui touche à l'énergie. C'est ce que raconte son tatouage. L'énergie de la vie..._ , expliqua Shorty d'une voix tranquille.

Le Lucario se redressa et tourna lentement la tête vers le Pokémon qui le regardait toujours :

— C'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? demanda-t-il.

— _Oui. Ça nous avait intrigués nous aussi quand on l'a vu la première fois. Alors elle nous a dit ça_ , répondit Shorty.

.

— Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est votre maître ? questionna Lucario d'un air intéressé après quelques secondes de silence.

— _Notre maître ? Hihihi ! Cela n'amuserait pas Shyn que tu utilises ce terme-là devant-elle_ , rigola Shorty mesquinement.

— Pourquoi cela ? Vous n'êtes pas ses Pokémon ? fit le Pokémon, un peu perplexe.

— _Nous le sommes. Tout du moins, nous souhaitons l'être... mais Shyn n'a jamais voulu reconnaître que nous la considérions comme notre maître_ , répondit Shorty d'un air un peu triste.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— _Nous la suivons de notre plein gré, depuis deux semaines à peu près. Elle nous a sauvé la vie à ma sœur et moi. Mais elle n'a jamais voulu nous attraper. Donc aux yeux des autres, nous sommes toujours des Pokémon sauvages. Des Pokémon, sans maître..._ , raconta le noctali d'une voix lasse.

— Je trouve cela très noble de sa part. Elle vous laisse maître de choisir votre proche voie, répliqua Lucario d'un air digne.

— _Noble ?... Peut-être... mais je trouve cela un peu triste..._ , fit le Pokémon en regardant de côté.  
— Pourquoi donc ?

— _Shyn... elle refuse d'avoir des attaches... Elle ne souhaite pas avoir de Pokémon à sa charge..., elle ne veut se lier à personne... Même si elle a fini par accepter notre présence à ses côtés, nous ne pouvons toujours pas être considérés comme ses Pokémon aux yeux des autres humains. Et cela... je trouve ça triste..._ , expliqua Shorty de la même voix abattue, avant de regarder d'un air mou sur le côté et de bâiller, Je suis fatigué... tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi..., rajouta-t-il en se relevant et en allant rejoindre sa sœur qui dormait en boule derrière lui.

— Shorty... Crois-tu vraiment que Shyn ne veuille jamais se lier à aucun Pokémon ? demanda soudainement le Pokémon bipède alors que le noctali se pelotait contre sa sœur.

Il leva un regard mou vers le lucario. Derrière le visage normalement si fermé du Pokémon loup était maintenant visible un air inquiet et triste.

— . _.. Je ne sais pas... Mais... Shyn t'a sauvé la vie... plusieurs fois... Si la vraie question que tu te poses est : "Est-ce qu'elle pourrait m'accepter auprès d'elle ?". La seule façon de le savoir, ce sera de lui demander..._ , répondit Shorty d'une voix mystérieuse, avant de bâiller de nouveau, et de poser sa tête contre le mentali en fermant les yeux...

.

Lucario le regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard vers le visage de la jeune femme. Il la fixa ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en se rapprochant silencieusement du lit, et recommença à la fixer.

Il sembla alors enfin remarquer les drôles d'ailes qui dépassaient de la tête de Shyn et étaient posées sur son oreiller autour de sa tête.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit appui sur ses mains sur le bord du lit pour aller regarder de plus près ses drôles de choses transparentes.

Il les fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, tournant la tête de côté comme s'il réfléchissait.

Mais la jeune femme choisit ce moment pour bouger un peu, faisant reculer le Pokémon qui reprit sa place sur sa chaise tout en continuant de la fixer, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête de gigoter, en écartant encore plus son bras vers le Pokémon qui suivit son mouvement. Il regarda ensuite la main de Shyn qui était juste devant lui, et fit une grimace de malaise.

Le Pokémon tendit sa main très lentement vers celle de la jeune femme, semblant très hésitant dans son geste.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de se décider à finalement déposer très lentement sa paume sur la main de Shyn. Elle ne réagit pas quand il la toucha, Lucario observant la moindre réaction possible qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Mais rien.

Le Pokémon souffla silencieusement et resserra ses doigts autour de sa main tout doucement. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers sa fourrure et se sentit incroyablement bien au contact de sa peau sur la sienne.

Il fixa leurs deux mains jointes d'un air tranquille, avant de coucher sa tête sur le lit à côté d'elle tout en continuant de tenir sa main.

Il s'endormit ensuite rapidement en contemplant le bras tatoué de la jeune femme, et eu la fugace impression de sentir ses doigts se resserrer autour de sa main, avant que son esprit ne s'envole à son tour...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ a _ a }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

Encore un chapitre tout calme, tout mignon, où l'on découvre quelque chose qui n'avait pas du tout était mis en valeur jusqu'à maintenant, et à juste titre, car Shyn n'a quitté qu'une seule fois sa veste de toute l'histoire et j'ai bien fait exprès de ne pas révéler ce détail.  
 _(Elle l'enlève dans le chapitre 13 "Une nuit agitée" pour la déposer sur le lucario qui dort et la récupère le lendemain matin. Son tatouage n'est pas visible car elle prend soin de ne pas retirer la couverture de ses épaules avant de récupérer sa veste)_

Shyn a donc un tatouage, et pas un petit, ce qui intrigue beaucoup le lucario vu de quoi il est composé.

Sinon, la jeune femme dort, donc on n'en sait pas plus sur son état de santé, bien qu'elle semble aller bien.

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	36. Chapitre 35 : La femme d'Aura

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 35 : La femme d'Aura.**

.

*.*.*

.

Le lendemain matin, Shyn se réveilla en même temps que le soleil qui vint illuminer son visage à travers les rideaux mal tirés.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda la pièce autour d'elle d'un air perdu et fatigué.

— Où est-ce que je suis ? marmonna-t-elle en tentant de se redresser. Mais quelque chose semblait lui bloquer le bras gauche alors qu'elle jetait un œil aux deux évolitions roulées en boule au bout du lit sur la couverture.

Elle tourna la tête vers son bras et leva des sourcils surpris en voyant Lucario, la tête à moitié couchée sur son bras qui lui tenait la main.

Elle le fixa d'un air incertain quelques minutes en se redressant difficilement en tentant de ne pas trop bouger son bras pour ne pas réveiller le Pokémon.

Il semblait profondément endormi, et n'émit qu'un vague grognement en bougeant la tête, mais ne se réveilla pas.

— Lucario..., murmura la jeune femme d'une voix douce en le regardant d'un air tendre.

Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui et lui caressa lentement la tête avec son autre main, s'amusant à ébouriffer sa fourrure avant de la remettre dans le bon sens.

Le Pokémon émit un petit bruit semblable à un gémissement en remuant le nez, mais resta endormi.

Shyn fit un petit sourire d'un air coquin avant de se pencher doucement vers lui, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant de le regarder de nouveau sans bouger son visage de devant le sien, comme si elle espérait qu'il se réveille et l'a voit collé sur lui.

Mais il n'en fit rien, et la jeune femme recula finalement en souriant toujours, avant de faire lentement glisser son bras sous la tête du Pokémon pour se libérer de son étreinte.

Lucario émit un nouveau grommelant dans son sommeil, et replaça ses bras pour caler sa tête dessus alors que Shyn se levait de l'autre côté du lit et faisait le tour en continuant de sourire d'un air serein.

Elle alla récupérer ses affaires, et remit ses vêtements dans un grand silence, avant d'aller réveiller tout doucement ses Pokémon en leur caressant la tête.

Les deux évolitions levèrent une tête molle et endormie vers elle et prirent un air ravi en la voyant, mais la jeune femme mit son doigt devant sa bouche pour leur indiquer de faire silence, et pointa du doigt le Pokémon endormi.

Les évolitions suivirent son regard et hochèrent positivement la tête en souriant, avant de descendre du lit et de suivre leur maîtresse en dehors de la chambre, laissant le lucario finir de récupérer de sa nuit.

.

Dans le couloir, Milliu et Shorty sautèrent joyeusement sur Shyn qui se baissa pour les prendre dans ses bras.

— _Tu es enfin réveillée !_ fit Shorty joyeusement

— _Tu nous as fait peur !_ râla Milliu d'un air boudeur.

— Désolé de vous avoir inquiété, tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas..., dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en regardant ses Pokémon.

Ils partirent ensuite dans le couloir à la recherche de quelqu'un, car Shyn sans doutait, si elle était ici, ainsi que Lucario, c'est qu'ils n'y étaient pas venus tout seuls. Et quelque chose lui disait que Kidd et les enfants étaient toujours présents au château.

Chose qui lui fut confirmée quand elle ferma les yeux et sentit très nettement l'Aura particulière de Sacha, ainsi que d'autres personnes attablées dans une grande salle à l'étage du dessous.

.

Dans une longue salle du premier étage, les enfants et Kidd avaient été invités à prendre le petit déjeuner après leur nuit réparatrice.

La Reine et la servante s'étaient absentées après leur avoir montré les lieux et étaient reparties pour régler des affaires liées au château tandis que les invités prenaient place et commençaient à manger.

La salle était moins grande que la salle de bal ou la salle du trône et contenait une grande table rouge et dorée aux couleurs des murs et des tapisseries anciennes. De grandes fenêtres donnaient accès à un balcon tout en longueur sur l'un des côtés et permettait d'admirer la vue pendant le repas.

Tout le monde avait déjà bien commencé le repas, quand l'une des portes sur le côté s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Kidd, Flora et Max, qui tournaient le dos à la porte, se retournèrent, et tout le monde prit un air ravi en voyant Shyn arriver d'un pas tranquille en regardant la pièce d'un air vague, avant de se diriger vers eux.

— Shyn ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée !? fit Sacha joyeusement en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers eux avec ses évolitions qui trottinaient derrière elle.

— Vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes assez reposée ? demanda Flora en la suivant du regard alors qu'elle passait derrière elle pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Sacha, en face de Kidd.

— Je vais très bien, oui, merci..., marmonna Shyn en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, avant de déposer son sac au sol et de tirer une assiette vide vers elle dans l'intention de la remplir, Vu que je ne me souviens pas être revenu, je me doute que c'est vous qui m'avez ramené ici..., continua la jeune femme d'une voix tranquille en attrapant des tartines avant de commencer à les recouvrir de confiture.

— En effet. Vous avez perdu connaissance après que vous ayez sauvé Lucario, et Lucario aussi s'est évanoui. Nous sommes revenus par la route en sens inverse le plus rapidement possible, répondit Kidd tranquillement en reprenant sa propre assiette.

— Merci..., souffla Shyn en lui lançant un regard rapide.

— Sacha nous a raconté ce que vous avez fait. C'est vrai que vous avez sauvé Lucario en lui donnant de l'Aura ? questionna Flora d'un air intéressé en mangeant un croissant.

— En effet..., répondit la jeune femme d'une voix indifférente sans la regarder.

— Ouah, c'est dément ! s'exalta Max.

— Alors c'est vrai, vous aussi vous contrôlez l'Aura..., reprit la jeune fille en fixant Shyn qui regardait son assiette.

— Cela risque d'être dur de le cacher maintenant..., rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix amusée en se servant à boire.

— Ça c'est sûr ! railla Max en rigolant.

— Mais Shyn, je ne comprends pas..., fit Sacha en se redressant en avalant sa bouchée.

— Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune femme dans un soupir en tournant mollement la tête vers lui.

— Pourquoi avez-vous caché votre pouvoir ? Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit dès le début que vous aussi vous aviez le pouvoir de l'Aura ? reprit le garçon d'un air intrigué.

— Et bien plus encore ! Un Aura Gardien est certes, capable de contrôler l'Aura, mais comme je vous l'ai dit dans l'arbre, aucun humain ne peut lancer des Aurasphéres ! dit Kidd à son tour en pointant sa fourchette vers Shyn qui lui lança un regard blasé.

— Et puis vous avez réussi à sauver Lucario en lui donnant de votre Aura alors que Lucario lui-même, et même le Seigneur Aaron, en sont mort ! reprit Sacha.

— Vous devez avoir une Aura vraiment puissante pour avoir réussi à faire ça ! intervient Pierre à son tour en souriant à la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard vague, avant de reporter son attention devant-elle sur Kidd avant de pousser un soupir.

.

— Écoutez... ce n'est pas contre vous, mais... je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ça..., grimaça Shyn en triturant un bout de pain du bout des doigts.

Les enfants poussèrent un "Hooo" collectif en fixant la jeune femme d'un air intrigué.

— Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin mais, vivre avec un tel don sans rien y connaître, et devoir apprendre seul à le contrôler, c'est un calvaire quand on est enfant..., marmonna la jeune femme en fixant son assiette.

— Vos parents ne vous ont jamais aidé, ou apprit ? questionna Max.

— Si un jour je les croise je leur demanderais..., fit Shyn d'une voix aigris.

— Vous ne savez pas où ils sont ? demanda Flora à son tour devant la réponse pour le moins incertaine de la jeune femme.

— Non... et je ne l'ai jamais su. Je suis orpheline..., répondit Shyn d'un air égal avant de s'enfourner un gros bout de pain plein de confiture dans la bouche.

— Ohh, pardon, je suis désolée..., fit Flora, mal à laisse.  
— Chez rien, grommela Shyn en tentant d'avaler sa bouchée.

— Mais alors, si vous êtes orpheline... vous n'avez jamais connu vos parents ? questionna de nouveau le petit garçon.

Shyn jeta un regard circonspect au garçon.

— C'est ce que le terme _"orpheline"_ veut dire oui.

— Euuu oui, excusez-moi..., dit Max d'un air désolé avant de fixer l'assiette devant lui.

.

— Alors, vous avez ses pouvoirs depuis que vous êtes petite ? C'est bien ça ?

Kidd avait senti le léger malaise créé suite au sujet de la famille de Shyn et préféra revenir au sujet principal.

La jeune femme sembla d'accord sur son choix et reporta son attention sur elle en attrapant son verre :

— Tout à fait

— Et du coup vous ne savez pas d'où ils vous viennent ? fit Sacha à son tour.

— Non ! J'en ai aucune... idée..., répondit Shyn en se battant avec une bouteille de jus de baie fraize.

— Et les antennes que vous avez sur la tête ? Vous ne savez pas non plus d'où cela vous vient, questionna Flora.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa tentative d'ouverture de bouteille et jeta un regard intrigué à Flora :

— Mes antennes ?

Mais son attention se reporta sur Sacha qui ne laissa pas le temps à Flora de répondre.

— Nous avons demandé à la Reine si elle savait quelque chose à propos de contrôleur d'Aura qui auraient des antennes similaires, mais elle ne le savait pas non plus. Elle a dit qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu ou entendu parler.

— Mmhhh... alors ce n'est vraiment pas ici que je trouverais les réponses que je cherche..., marmonna Shyn en ouvrant enfin la bouteille avant de remplir son verre avec.

— Les réponses ? demanda Flora qui elle aussi était en train de se servir à boire.

— Oui... comme je viens de le dire, je suis orpheline. Je ne sais pas où je suis née, je ne sais pas de qui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment j'ai ce pouvoir étrange de contrôler l'Aura et de lancer certaines attaques de Pokémon, répondit Shyn d'un air vague en agitant sa main, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette, Tout ce que je sais, d'après les recherches que j'ai faites de mon côté, c'est que mon énergie serait liée à mon pendentif...

— Votre pendentif ? questionna Max en relevant la tête d'un coup.

— Oui. Cela mon cher..., commença Shyn en attrapant son pendentif du bout des doigts et en le montrant au jeune garçon, c'est une pierre d'Aura ! Un fragment, pour être exact. Je l'ai toujours eu depuis mes premiers souvenirs, et il brille quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs, expliqua la jeune femme, avant de remettre son collier à sa place devant le regard presque admiratif de Flora et Max.

— Une pierre d'Aura... Oui, je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose dessus, fit Kidd d'abord à voix basse puis en élevant la voix, attirant les regards de tout le monde, De ce que j'en sais ce sont de gros blocs de cristal qui accumulent naturellement de l'énergie. Ils sont extrêmement rares et extrêmement résistants, plus que du diamant, arriver à en enlever même un éclat est quasiment impossible.

— C'est aussi ce que j'ai lu. Et si vous souhaitez savoir comment cela se fait que moi j'en aie un morceau, je n'en ai aucune idée..., ajouta Shyn d'un air distrait avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon pendentif et mes ailes sont liés à mon Aura.  
— Vos ailes ? répéta Sacha en écho en tournant la tête vers elle. La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil.

— Mes antennes, si vous préférez. Mais je préfère le terme aile, je trouve que cela correspond mieux, rétorqua Shyn dans une grimace. Elle n'avait pas daigné retirer son bonnet pour le repas et ses ailes étaient donc toujours cachées dessous.

— Hé c'est pour les cacher que vous portez un bonnet ? demanda Flora en regardant avec intérêt le bonnet de la jeune femme.

Shyn lui jeta un rapide regard en biais en mâchonnant à moitié.

— Entre autres... et puis je n'aime pas avoir la tête non couverte...

— Pour ma part, je trouve que vos ailes ressemblent beaucoup aux antennes de lucario..., rigola Sacha en fixant à son tour la tête de la jeune femme.

— Je vais y venir..., marmonna Shyn en attrapant son couteau dans le but de couper un bout du gâteau devant-elle.

.

— Donc, votre énergie serait liée à votre pendentif ? reprit Kidd après avoir laissé le temps à Shyn de remplir son assiette.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard vague avant de commencer à manger son gâteau.

— Exact.

— Et donc je suppose que votre but, pour trouver d'où vous venez, c'est de trouver d'où vient votre pendentif, continua Kidd qui semblait très intéressée par Shyn.

— Toujours exact.

— Je vois. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue ici ? L'Arbre des Origines, un Gardien Aura. Si vous recherchez des pierres d'énergies, c'est l'endroit idéal.

— Tout à fait, continua de répondre la jeune femme sur le même ton.

— Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? questionna Flora.

— ... Non... Du moins, pas ce que je cherchais, répondit Shyn en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

— Du coup vous ne savez toujours pas d'où vous venez, fit Max à son tour d'un air un peu trop enjoué.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perplexe avant de répondre :

— Eh non... Mais je commence à peine mes recherches. Il y a encore une multitude d'endroits grouillants d'énergies à visiter dans différentes régions. Je finirais bien par trouver...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un gros chapitre blabla avec plein d'informations sur Shyn._

 _La jeune femme répond enfin aux questions et donne un début d'explication et d'information sur elle._

Nous apprenons donc que Shyn est orpheline et n'a aucune idée d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs.

 _Elle utilise également le terme "ailes" pour parler de ce qu'elle a sur la tête,_

 _même si cela s'apparente beaucoup aux antennes des lucarios,_

 _et que son pendentif est fait en cristal d'Aura et est liée à ses ailes, et donc à ses pouvoirs._

 _Des informations qui laissent donc assez perplexe encore sur ce qu'est Shyn,_

 _vu qu'elle-même l'ignore ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	37. Chapitre 36 : Remerciement

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ - _ - }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 36 : Remerciement.**

.

De son côté, Lucario s'était réveillé et avait bien vu l'absence de Shyn. Il arpentait donc les couloirs en suivant l'Aura de la jeune femme, ce qui le mena rapidement à la salle à manger.

Mais en entendant la voix de Shyn raconter son histoire, il n'osa pas rentrer, et se plaça derrière la porte entr'ouverte, écoutant silencieusement.

.

— Et du coup, vos _"ailes"_ , elles vous servent à quoi ? demanda Flora tout d'un coup après quelques minutes de silence, laissant le temps à tout le monde de finir son assiette.

— En tout cas, elles se sont mises à briller quand vous avez utilisé votre pouvoir sur Lucario dans l'arbre, ajouta Sacha tout en jouant avec son pikachu.

— Ha oui c'est vrai, Lucario. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour le sauver concrètement ? réagit Kidd à son tour en lâchant ses lunettes qu'elle était en train de tripoter.

La jeune femme au bonnet leva la tête de son assiette et jeta un regard légèrement inquiet aux gens autour d'elle.

— Si vous me posez plusieurs questions à la fois ça va être compliqué de répondre à tout le monde en même temps...

— Pardon, désolé, rigola Sacha en se grattant la tête.

Shyn leva un sourcil en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon avant de se tourner vers Flora.

Ses évolitions semblaient elles, se moquer de tout le remue-ménage autour d'eux, et grignotaient des croquettes Pokémon que la jeune femme avait déposées dans une gamelle devant-eux.

— Pour te répondre Flora, mes ailes ont la même utilité première que les antennes de lucario. Elles me servent à capter l'Aura autour de moi et d'augmenter ma portée et mes pouvoirs. Entre autres choses..., commença Shyn tranquillement, Mon pendentif est, en quelque sorte, mon cœur d'énergie. C'est de là que vient ma puissance, mon énergie, mon Aura... Mes ailes, elles, jouent plus un rôle d'amplificateur. Un peu comme des haut-parleurs sur une chaîne hi-fi, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix posée comme si elle dictait une leçon.

— D'où la comparaison avec lucario tout à l'heure..., sourit Pierre.

Shyn lui lança un regard en hochant la tête positivement.

— Lucario est le Pokémon Aura par excellence, et Shyn possède des ailes ressemblant à des antennes de Lucario et peut également voir l'Aura des gens, lancer des Aurasphére ou créer des boucliers. Je pense donc que le lien entre Shyn et ce Pokémon est tout à fait compréhensible, énuméra Kidd d'un air savant sous le regard intéressé des enfants et vague de Shyn.

— Ohhh je vois. C'est pour ça que vous vous intéressez tant à Lucario, fit Max joyeusement.

— Et c'est aussi pour ça que vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! continua Flora sur le même ton réjoui.

— On va dire ça…, marmonna Shyn d'une voix lasse avant de reporter son regard vers le garçon à côté d'elle.

— Et pour te répondre Sacha... Kidd a déjà elle-même donné la réponse à cette question.

Le garçon fit un _"Hooo"_ entre l'intrigue et interrogation en regardant à tour de rôle les deux jeunes femmes.

— J'ai donné de mon Aura à Lucario pour remplacer celle qu'il avait perdue en la donnant à Mew pour sauver l'arbre, reprit Shyn d'une voix égale.

— Vous lui avez... donné de votre Aura, répéta Flora comme si elle avait mal compris.

— Tout à fait.

— Mais vous êtes toujours en vie, fit Max d'un air presque déçu.

Shyn tourna un regard blasé vers le jeune garçon, qui dû sentir que sa remarque n'était pas très bien prise, et alla se caler contre sa sœur en regardant obstinément ailleurs.

— Merci pour ta remarque pleine de sagesse Max ! raya Shyn en souriant de façon sarcastique avant de reporter une attention plus calme vers Sacha et Kidd.

— Mon Aura est extrêmement puissante, ou tout du moins elle l'était. Je n'ai eu aucun problème à en donner une partie à Lucario pour remplacer la sienne, continua la jeune femme d'une voix calme.

— Donc, ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire... ces que vous avez volontairement sacrifié une partie de votre essence de vie, pour la donner à un Pokémon pour l'empêcher de mourir ?! demanda Kidd d'un air presque halluciné. Apparemment elle n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi consistait le faite de donner de l'Aura à quelqu'un.

— ... C'est un peu prés ça, oui..., répondit Shyn d'une voix incertaine devant l'air perplexe de la jeune femme.

Kidd garda son regard stupéfait alors que son attention se trouvait intrigué par un reflet dans les grandes vitres derrière Shyn et Sacha, reflétant le mur derrière elle, ainsi que la porte d'entrée restée entre-ouverte par Shyn. La jeune femme vit alors très nettement le lucario dans l'entrebâillement qui écoutait d'un air attentif ce qu'ils disaient en fixant Shyn d'un regard perplexe.

.

La jeune femme ravala sa salive et reporta son attention sur Shyn qui ne semblait elle par contre n'avoir rien remarqué, Lucario étant dans un angle qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

— Et... juste comme ça. À peu près combien de votre Aura avez-vous sacrifié pour Lucario ? demanda Kidd d'un air qui se voulait banal, mais qui ne l'était clairement pas.

Shyn lui lança un regard intrigué avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder en l'air, semblant réfléchir.

— Mmhhhh... je dirais..., environ 50%.

— 50% ? répétèrent en chœur tous les enfants, ainsi que Kidd qui ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

Derrière la porte, Lucario ouvrit également grand la bouche en entendant la jeune femme parler d'un air si détaché.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Shyn en regardant tout le monde à tour de rôle alors qu'ils gardaient tous une expression presque scandalisée.

— Vous... vous avez donné la moitié de votre Aura à Lucario ? répéta Sacha en gardant son expression d'effarement.

— Pikapiiii ! fit son pikachu sur son épaule en fixant lui aussi Shyn.

— Oui..., répondit la jeune femme en le regardant.

— Mais, votre Aura ? Vous allez la récupérer ? Ou Lucario va vivre avec à la place de la sienne ? demanda Flora d'une voix perdue.

Shyn lui lança un regard appuyé :

— Je viens de dire que Lucario avait donné de la sienne pour sauver l'arbre... il ne la retrouvera jamais..., tout comme moi je ne la retrouverais pas... Si Lucario avait pu donner assez d'énergie à Mew tout en gardant suffisamment d'énergie pour lui il aurait ensuite pu se « réparer ». Mais quand on dépasse la limite... l'Aura ne revient pas..., et on finit par disparaître. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Aaron, et ce qui a failli arriver à Lucario.

— J'en conclus que vous, vous n'avez pas dépassé la limite..., questionna Kidd.

— Non. Je vous l'ai dit, mon Aura « était » extrêmement puissante. Je n'ai eu aucun problème à finir le travail de Lucario et Sacha, et ensuite à donner de mon Aura à Lucario sans risquer de mettre ma vie en jeu, continua Shyn d'une voix sombre en regardant le vide à côté de Kidd.

— Shyn..., murmura Flora d'un air triste, tandis que la jeune femme portait son attention au tableau accroché au mur derrière Kidd.

— Ouah... vous avez volontairement donné la moitié de votre vie à un Pokémon que vous connaissiez à peine, fit Max d'un air admiratif.

— C'est vraiment très noble de votre part Shyn..., rajouta Kidd en souriant à la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas partager leurs enthousiasmes et son regard devient sombre quand elle reporta son attention sur l'assemblée.

— Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire... C'est moi qui aurais dû donner de l'énergie à Mew, au lieu de laisser Sacha et Lucario prendre autant de risque...

Shyn tourna la tête vers Sacha avant de continuer, Heureusement qu'il t'a poussé d'ailleurs... j'étais tellement sidérée que je n'arrivais même plus à bouger... Il t'a sauvé la vie Sacha...

Le garçon passa d'un air intrigué à un air légèrement coupable.

— Oui, vous avez raison... il faudra que je le remercie..., fit-il sous le regard de la jeune femme.

— Mais d'ailleurs Shyn, où étiez-vous passé ? questionna Kidd, obligeant Shyn à tourner de nouveau la tête vers elle, Vous avez disparu tout d'un coup sans prévenir.

— J'ai senti une grande énergie venir d'une salle non loin de là où on était. Je voulais savoir si l'énergie qui se dégageait des cristaux était compatible avec celle de mon collier... Mais non... Et le temps que je vous retrouve, c'était déjà trop tard..., expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix plate.

— Ne vous en voulez pas, vous avez quand même réussi à sauver Lucario malgré tout, lui sourit Kidd comme si elle voulait la réconforter.

Mais une voix venant de derrière elle la fit se retourner, ainsi que Flora et Max.

— Elle ne m'a pas sauvé...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Suite de la discussion entre Shyn et le pokégroupe._

 _On apprend de nouvelles choses, comme le fonctionnement du pendentif et des ailes de Shyn, mais également que Shyn à "sacrifier" la moitié de son Aura pour la donner à Lucario._  
 _(Quand je vous avais, dis qu'elle ne s'en était peut-être pas autant sortie indemne que ça...)._

 _Lucario la lui aussi entendu et semble divulguer sa présence à la fin en sortant une étrange phrase..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	38. Chapitre 37 : Finalisation

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 37 : Finalisation.**

 _._

Sacha se redressa sur sa chaise pour voir d'où venait la voix.

— Lucario ? fit-il d'un air incertain en voyant le Pokémon s'avancer lentement vers eux et se placer en bout de table entre Kidd et Shyn. La jeune femme lui lança un regard rapide, avant de baisser obstinément les yeux vers son verre à moitié vide, l'air assez mal à l'aise.

— Elle m'a laissé le choix..., continua le Pokémon en regardant Shyn, qui arborait un air gêné en fixant son assiette.

— Le choix ? demanda Kidd sans comprendre en regardant le lucario.

Lucario vit bien que Shyn ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder et prit un air un peu triste avant de se tourner vers l'autre jeune femme qui elle lui portait de l'attention :

— L'Aura d'Aaron... était toujours là... Elle... elle nous a réunis... Et j'ai pu... j'ai pu lui parler,... lui parler une dernière fois..., et lui dire adieu..., expliqua le Pokémon d'une voix hésitante.

— Houaa ! firent Flora et Max en même temps en regardant Lucario et Shyn à tour de rôle.

— Alors c'était ça que Shyn faisait quand elle tendait les mains devant-elle ! fit Kidd, son visage semblant s'illuminer.

— Ha bon ? demanda Sacha qui semblait un peu perdu par tout ça.

La jeune femme continua son explication sans se soucier de Shyn qui était juste devant-elle et la regardait maintenant d'un air intrigué et perplexe.

— Elle a créé un lien entre l'Aura d'Aaron et celle de Lucario pour leur permettre de se parler.

Un peu comme une zone énergétique temporaire.

— Vous êtes au courant que je suis juste devant vous ? questionna Shyn à voix basse en fixant Kidd.

Lucario lui jeta un regard en biais en l'entendant parler, mais Shyn déplaça son regard vers Flora.

— Je comprends... mais, quel rapport avec un choix ? questionna la jeune fille en regardant le Pokémon bipède.

— Shyn m'a laissé le choix... entre..., revenir..., ou partir avec Aaron, répondit le lucario en tentant toujours de capter le regard de la jeune femme, qui lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarder de nouveau ses mains. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à regarder le Pokémon en face, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kidd qui leva un sourcil un peu intrigué.

Aux pieds de Shyn, les deux évolitions regardaient eux aussi le Pokémon humanoïde, semblant assez intéressé par ce qu'il disait.

— Hooo ?! fit tout le monde d'un air très intrigué et attentif en regardant Shyn, qui leur lança un regard général sans rien dire.

— Quoi ? Shyn a fait ça ? Mais je croyais qu'elle l'avait sauvé ! dit Max d'un air incompris.

— Elle m'a sauvé... mais..., elle m'a laissé décider..., répéta le Pokémon d'une voix calme.

— Et tu as choisi la vie..., dit Kidd d'une voix blanche.

— Oui...

— C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu avais pu dire adieu à Aaron... parce que tu as choisi de vivre..., continua la jeune femme d'une voix triste.

— Lucario..., murmura Sacha en regardant le Pokémon, qui lui fixait de nouveau avec insistance la jeune femme à sa droite qui se gratta l'oreille avec son petit doigt, avant d'enfin daigner lancer un regard plus prononcé au Lucario.

Le Pokémon entr _'_ ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait lui parler, mais une voix féminine résonna derrière lui, faisant se tourner tout le monde vers l'entrée.

.

— Ha, je vois que tout le monde est réveillé. Est-ce que le repas était bon ?

La Reine et sa servante venaient de rentrer dans la pièce et regardaient d'un air amical les gens assis et le Pokémon qui sourit en regardant la Dame.

— Oui merci c'était délicieux ! répondit Flora joyeusement en se redressant.

— Ouais c'était chouette ! rajouta son frère.

— Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil votre majesté ! fit Kidd à son tour en se levant de sa chaise pour la remercier.

— Je vous en prie..., répondit la Reine en souriant, avant de tourner la tête vers Shyn qui venait de se lever et repoussait son assiette.

— Lucario, Mademoiselle Shyn..., dit la Dame en tendant les mains vers eux pour les inciter à venir vers elle.

Le Pokémon s'avança vers elle, mais garda une distante respectable, alors que la jeune femme le rejoignait et s'arrêta à côté de lui en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Lucario, lui, lui jeta juste un coup d'œil rapide, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

— Grâce à votre sacrifice mutuel, vous avez sauvé l'arbre et permis à la vérité d'éclater et rendu son honneur au Seigneur Aaron, fit la Reine d'une voix douce en regardant Shyn et Lucario à tour de rôle.

— Votre Majesté... je n'ai fait que mon devoir..., murmura le lucario d'une voix humble en se baissant légèrement tout en posant sa main droite sur son cœur en guise d'allégeance.

— Aaron serait fier de vous Lucario, et... je suis sur qu'il aurait aimé vous connaître Shyn, continua la Dame en regardant la jeune femme qui prit un air surpris.

— … Me connaître ? répéta Shyn en levant légèrement les sourcils.

— Oui. Kidd m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas arrêté de clamer l'innocence d'Aaron depuis le début, que vous aviez toujours cru en lui et à son rôle dans la fin de la guerre. Et vous avez permis à Lucario de lui parler une dernière fois et de choisir la route qu'il souhaitait emprunter à présent, et cela au détriment de votre propre vie. Aaron aurait sans aucun doute été heureux de rencontrer une personne avec une Aura aussi forte, et une personnalité aussi humble que la vôtre, Shyn.

La jeune femme prit un air gêné et rosit légèrement en faisant des petits signes avec ses mains devant-elle.

— Je ne... pense pas mériter autant d'éloges.. mais, je vous remercie..., dit-elle dans un bafouillant mal contrôlé avant de sourire à la Reine qui lui rendit son sourire dans un petit rire.

.

— J'aurais une question à vous poser si vous me le permettez …, demanda la Dame ensuite en reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux.

— Je vous en prie, répondit Shyn d'une voix tranquille.

— Sacha et Kidd m'ont dit que quand vous avez donné de votre Aura à Lucario, ils ont pu voir que vous possédiez des sortes d'antennes translucides sur la tête, et qu'elles se seraient mises à briller quand vous avez activé vos pouvoirs..., commença la Reine.

Shyn la regarda sans rien dire, semblant attendre la suite tandis que Lucario la regardait en biais d'un air perplexe.

— Je n'ai jamais vu aucun écrit parler d'une t-elle anatomie sur les Gardiens d'Auras, pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi cela consiste et d'où cela vous vient ?

La jeune femme fit une grimace en se tordant la bouche en jetant un regard sur le côté avant de revenir vers la Dame :

— Je suis désolé... mais moi-même j'ignore quasiment tout sur ces choses..., répondit Shyn d'un air désolé, avant de retirer son bonnet pour montrer ses ailes à la Reine.

La Dame prit un air à la fois surpris et émerveillé en regardant les fines ailes translucides qui sortaient de la tête de Shyn. Elles semblaient comme nervées de canaux bleutés brillants et donnaient l'impression d'être extrêmement fragile.

— Je les ai depuis ma naissance. Mais j'ignore où je suis née, et de qui. Je ne sais donc pas du tout d'où cela me vient et à quoi cela serait dû. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles sont liées à mon Aura et réagissent quand j'utilise ce pouvoir. Ainsi que mon collier que je possède également depuis mes plus vieux souvenirs, continua la jeune femme en montrant ses ailes du bout des doigts.

Cela avait l'air de fasciner la Reine et sa servante qui fixaient sa tête d'un air très intrigué, alors que Lucario regardait le profil de Shyn d'un air passablement surpris.

— Comme je l'ai dit aux enfants, je suis moi-même en recherche de réponses concernant mes origines. Je ne peux donc hélas pas vous apporter d'avantages d'informations à ce sujet, je suis navrée..., conclue Shyn dans une moue déçut, avant de remettre son bonnet à sa place.

Les deux femmes en face d'elle échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers la jeune femme en souriant.

— Je comprends. Cela doit être compliqué pour vous de ne pas savoir d'où vous tenez cette particularité, dit la Reine, avant de regarder le lucario qui tourna la tête vers elle.

— Et vous Lucario ? Avez-vous déjà vu ou entendu parler d'humains qui auraient ce genre de choses ?

— Non..., jamais.., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix sombre, avant de jeter un œil à Shyn qui regardait toujours la Reine.

La Dame prit un air désolé et fit un nouveau sourire en regardant la jeune femme.

— J'espère que vous trouverez les réponses que vous cherchez, Shyn...

La jeune femme fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse, un sourire doux et aimable, sans aucun sous-entendu, avant d'hocher la tête.

.

La Reine s'écarta ensuite d'eux, et s'adressa aux enfants qui discutaient tranquillement en rangeant leurs assiettes :

— Mes amis. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici si vous repassez par le royaume, les portes vous seront toujours ouvertes.

— Merci beaucoup ! fit Sacha joyeusement, suivi par l'approbation de son pikachu et des autres jeunes gens.

La Dame s'avança peut après vers la table et se mit à parler avec Kidd qui avait apparemment quelques questions à lui poser, tandis que les enfants rassemblaient leurs affaires dans l'optique de partir.

Lucario, qui n'avait pas bougé, tourna la tête vers Shyn qui regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt une peinture au mur.

— Shyn... Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? demanda le Pokémon d'une voix basse, légèrement inquiète...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Fin de cette lonngguuee discutions avec l'intervention de Lucario, puis l'arrivé de la Reine._

 _Mais Shyn semble faire exprès de ne porter aucune attention au Pokémon, qui l'a évidemment bien remarqué, et finit quand même par interpeller la jeune femme. Apparemment, il a quelque chose à lui dire..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	39. Chapitre 38 : Hésitation

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ a _ a }\ \

.

 **Musique d'ambiance  
** _(à écouter en lisant) :_

 **« Don't Wake Me Just Yet |- Beautiful Emotional Music » _  
_** _(FanFiction casse les liens et empêche de copier/coller, donc il faut taper dans Google ou Youtube et cliquer sur le premier !)_

 _._

.

 **Chapitre 38 : Hésitation.**

.

La jeune femme tourna enfin la tête vers le Pokémon en l'entendant lui parler et lui souris légèrement.

— Bien sûr...

Le lucario lui montra le balcon du menton pour l'inciter à s'éloigner des autres. Shyn se dirigea donc vers la porte-fenêtre ouverte, suivie par le Pokémon, sous le regard intrigué et amusé de la Reine. Les Pokémon de Shyn eux, semblaient beaucoup plus intéressés par les restes sur la table que par ce que faisait leur maîtresse.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme se retourna lentement en humant l'air, arborant un air apaisé en regardant le ciel.

— Je suppose que tu veux que je réponde aux questions que tu m'avais posées... et je te répondrais dans la mesure du pos..., commença Shyn. Mais sa phrase fut coupée par l'intervention du lucario, qui venait de l'enlacer brutalement en entourant ses bras autour de son torse en se collant à elle.

— Lucario..., murmura la jeune femme en regardant le Pokémon d'un air incompris et légèrement triste. Il tremblait légèrement et la serrait très fort contre lui.

— Merci..., murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque pleine d'émotion qu'il n'arrivait apparemment plus à contenir. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Shyn, suivie par un air mal à l'aise et légèrement inquiet, Merci pour tout..., continua le Pokémon sans la lâcher, Grâce à vous... j'ai pu le voir, une dernière fois..., lui parler..., lui dire adieu... Merci.

— Je... je voulais que tu sois libre de choisir ce que tu désirais faire... Tu avais l'air tellement triste quand tu as vu le souvenir de sa mort et l'attention qu'il a eue envers toi... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça.., marmonna Shyn d'une voix tendue et triste en regardant le haut de la tête du Pokémon. Elle avait laissé pendre ses bras autour d'elle, n'osant pas toucher le Pokémon qui lui montrait très nettement toute sa reconnaissance.

Le lucario sembla enfin se rendre compte du malaise qu'il avait créé, et relâcha la jeune femme avant de reculer lentement en la regardant en biais.

— En dehors d'Aaron... vous êtes la seule personne que j'ai connue qui se soit autant intéressée à moi, et à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Et pour cela je vous remercie, une fois de plus..., reprit Lucario en fermant les yeux, avant de saluer Shyn de la même manière qu'il avait salué la Reine, avec tout le respect qu'il pouvait.

La jeune femme reprit une expression plus normale en le regardant d'un air tranquille.

— ... Tous les humains ne sont pas mauvais Lucario, dit-elle d'une voix douce en jetant un regard vers Sacha de l'autre côté de la vitre qui rigolait en parlant à son pikachu, Certains sont peut-être un peu maladroits, mais au fond, il ont un bon cœur. Il faut juste parfois savoir prendre des risques et tenter sa chance.

Le Pokémon ne répondit rien et jeta un regard rapide vers Sacha, avant de reporter son attention sur Shyn qui regardait de nouveau le ciel.

— Tu es libre maintenant. Ce n'est certes plus la même époque, ni les mêmes personnes, mais... tu as une toute nouvelle vie devant toi... Tâche d'en profiter autant que tu pourras..,. la vie passe si vite..., murmura la jeune femme en redescendant lentement son regard vers le Pokémon qui la fixait d'un air étrange.

— Shyn... je...

— Hééé Shyn ! Kidd propose de nous ramener en ville , vous voulez venir avec nous ? coupa Flora d'une voix forte derrière eux, s'attirant le regard haineux du Pokémon qui fit reculer d'un pas la jeune fille.

— Oui, une seconde j'arrive ! répondit la jeune femme à Flora, qui acquiesça, et retourna dans la pièce parler à Kidd. Shyn reporta ensuite son attention sur le Pokémon qui avait l'air un peu agacé.

— Bonne chance Lucario. J'espère de tout cœur que tu seras heureux et que tu trouveras ta voie, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

— ... Oui... Merci... Shyn..., murmura le Pokémon d'un air vague et triste, avant de regarder la jeune femme rentrer à son tour et se diriger vers ses deux Pokémon qui avaient réussi à tirer une assiette vers eux et la léchaient tranquillement.

La Reine vit Shyn lui passer devant et tourna un regard intrigué vers le lucario qui était toujours sur le balcon et arborait maintenant un air profondément triste.

Elle soupira tristement en regardant le Pokémon passer lui aussi dans la pièce, et sortir par une autre porte d'un pas lent, un air malheureux au visage.

.

Lucario marcha plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs avant d'arriver dans la salle de bal où se dressait le grand portrait d'Aaron.

Il plissa les yeux en remarquant alors que son propre portrait était maintenant présent avec celui de son défunt maître sur le même tableau.

Il le fixa plusieurs minutes, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

— Seigneur Aaron... Vous m'avez dit d'écouter mon cœur... mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit... et si ma demande sera la bienvenue..., murmura le Pokémon en parlant au tableau.

Évidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Et il resta encore quelques minutes à le regarder, avant de se décider à revenir sur ses pas.

.

Le lucario n'avait toujours pas la réponse qu'il se posait, se sentant redevable au royaume d'Aldoran pour son serment de servitude envers Aaron et la Reine... Et au vu de l'attitude désinvolte de Shyn à son égard depuis leur retour au palais, et le fait qu'elle refuse obstinément de le regarder quand il avait parlé, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés.

— Que dois-je faire..., se demanda le Pokémon à voix haute et tendue en déambulant dans un couloir.

Mais ses réflexions furent coupées par la voix de Shyn et de Kidd venant d'une pièce entr'ouverte à côté.

Le Pokémon s'avança lentement et regarda dans la pièce pour y voir les deux jeunes femmes en train de discuter dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit musée d'où étaient entreposés plusieurs objets du temps où il vivait au palais ainsi que des objets plus récents.

— Étrange..., murmura Shyn à voix basse en fixant une montre avec la photo de la Reine sur le couvercle.

Kidd, elle, regardait d'un air très intéressé une étagère où plein de livres étaient mis sous verre pour les protéger des mains baladeuses. Elle s'en détourna ensuite pour rejoindre Shyn, la regardant d'un air intrigué.

— Shyn, j'aurais une dernière question à vous poser, si vous me permettez..., fit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets à celle au bonnet qui souffla d'exaspération.

— Ça m'aurait étonné venant de vous..., ricana Shyn d'un air amusé.

Les deux évolitions pouffèrent de rire, mais la mentali remarqua la présence du lucario et donna une petite tape à son frère pour attirer son attention silencieuse sur le Pokémon qui espionnait dans le couloir derrière la porte.

— Le soir où nous étions autour du feu de camp... vous avez dit avoir perdu un Pokémon quand vous étiez plus jeune..., fit Kidd d'une voix un peu incertaine, ne sachant pas trop sur quoi elle s'avançait.

— …. Et alors ? fit Shyn d'une voix blanche sans la regarder en fixant une vitrine.

— Ce n'est peut-être qu'une vague impression... mais... ce Pokémon... C'était un lucario, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors entre les deux jeunes femmes. Kidd semblait retenir son souffle, le regard de Shyn se retrouvant lui plongé dans l'obscurité de la visière de son bonnet.

Le lucario entr'ouvrit la bouche derrière la porte, sentant le malaise palpable, mais ayant lui aussi envie de connaître la réponse.

Mais il ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux en ressentant une profonde tristesse au fond de lui, qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il fixa son attention sur la jeune femme en bleue dans la pièce qui lui tournait le dos.

— Cette émotion... ce n'est pas la mienne..., c'est la sienne... Je ressens la tristesse au fond de mon cœur..., se murmura pour lui-même le Pokémon en regardant Shyn d'un air ébahi.

.

— Un riolu... C'était un riolu..., murmura finalement Shyn faiblement après quelques secondes de silence...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre plutôt triste, une nouvelle fois accompagné d'une musique, mais qui apporte une nouvelle info à propos de Shyn, et nous donne une sérieuse indication sur son comportement vis-à-vis de Lucario, qui sera évidemment plus exploité dans le chapitre prochain._

Eh non ! Je suis désolé, mais Shyn n'est pas méchante, et son comportement vis-à-vis de Lucario avait bien une raison, dont le sujet avait rapidement était énoncé dans le _**Chapitre 12 et 13 "Perte et blessure"**_ _et_ _ **"Une nuit agitée"  
**_ _(Shyn dit avoir perdu son meilleur ami Pokémon quand elle était petite, et sa mentali lui demande si l'intérêt quelle porte au lucario est dû à "lui" )._

Je suis quand même un peu déçu que personne ne semble avoir relevé cette indication, qui n'a certes pas était totalement exploité, (ce qui était fait exprès), mais qui n'avait pas été caché non plus. Apparemment ça a été trop subtil ^^

 _On notera également le fait que, Lucario tente de dire quelque chose à Shyn, mais est interrompue par Flora, ce qui le coupe totalement dans son élan.  
Et également le fait que le Pokémon dit avoir ressenti la tristesse de Shyn. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le don d'Aura de la jeune femme ? ... _

_._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	40. Chapitre 39 : Le Pokémon

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 39 : Le "Pokémon".**

 _._

Shyn avait parlé d'une voix basse et rauque, la tristesse dans sa voix était palpable et Kidd prit un air légèrement surpris et triste en la regardant de côté.

Mais celui qui eut l'air le plus surprit, se fut Lucario, qui ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux d'un air stupéfait en fixant le dos de la jeune femme.

Riolu était la sous-évolution de lucario. Le Pokémon commençait doucement à comprendre pourquoi Shyn lui avait montré autant d'intérêt et le fuyait en même temps.

.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, demanda Kidd d'une voix incertaine.

Shyn lui répondit directement, d'une voix terne et morne, sans expression ni émotion, comme si elle lisait un livre.

— On jouait dans une petite maison abandonnée dans la forêt et un incendie a démarré... Il m'a fait passer devant et s'est retrouvé coincé en arrière... Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver... Il est mort asphyxié et brûlé dans l'incendie... C'était mon meilleur ami...

— Je... je suis désolée..., balbutia Kidd très mal à l'aise en regardant de côté.

— Depuis ce jour, je me suis juré de n'avoir aucun Pokémon. Je déteste les combats d'arènes et méprise les dresseurs qui ne pensent qu'à se battre pour leur propre profit, oubliant que ce sont les Pokémon et non eux qui combattent, continua la jeune femme d'une voix morose en se décidant à bouger en s'éloignant de Kidd, jetant des regards vagues aux vitrines devant-elle.

— Mais vous avez deux évolitions avec vous, ce ne sont pas vos Pokémon ? demanda Kidd d'un air un peu plus confiant en jetant un regard aux deux Pokémon au sol qui levèrent la tête vers elle.

— De leur point de vue, oui. De ceux des autres, non, car je ne l'ai est jamais attrapé, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix simple, Ils me suivent de leur plein gré.

— Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas de pokéball, fit Kidd d'un air entendu en se rappelant de la réponse de Shyn quand elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de pokéballs sur elle.

— Je déteste ce système. Enfermer un Pokémon dans une boule de métal... Qui aimerait vivre comme cela..., marmonna Shyn d'une voix aigrie en fixant une vieille paire de ciseaux d'un air mauvais.

— Vous portez vraiment un grand intérêt à la cause des Pokémon..., lui fit remarquer Kidd dans son dos en se rapprochant un peu d'elle, C'est pour ça que vous avez porté autant d'intérêt à Lucario, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en l'ignorant par ailleurs... Un Pokémon qui parle, et l'évolution d'un riolu... Il vous le rappelle ?! questionna la jeune femme d'un air doux en tentant de capter le regard de sa voisine.

Shyn lui lança un regard gêné avant de détourner de nouveau le regard, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Vous l'avez dit vous-même non... Mes pouvoirs sont étroitement liés à celui des lucarios... J'aurais sûrement été sensible à n'importe quel Pokémon Aura..., répondit Shyn d'un air égal comme si elle s'en moquait, mais d'où le malaise était palpable, avant de tourner la tête en grimaçant.

— Si vous le dites..., marmonna Kidd d'une voix non convaincue, un petit sourire en coin, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la vitrine devant-elle.

Shyn lui lança un rapide regard en biais en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, et se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sous le regard intrigué de ses évolitions.

— Vous savez, je crois que Lucario vous apprécie beaucoup, reprit Kidd en jetant un œil à Shyn qui admirait une armoire en verre contenant des pots et des vases anciens.

Son reflet était visible dans la vitre et Kidd vit très nettement la jeune femme faire une grimace douloureuse avant de répondre :

— Il m'apprécie parce que je me suis intéressée à lui et lui ai sauvé la vie..., ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'indispensable..., fit la jeune femme d'une voix morne sans détourner le regard, faisant semblant d'être très intéressée par un vase de couleur pourpre, arborant un air triste.

— Je vous trouve bien dur avec vous-mêmes.., rétorqua Kidd d'un air déçu et triste en se rendant bien compte que la jeune femme se mentait à elle-même, Pour quelqu'un qui représente la lumière, je trouve vos pensées bien négatives...

Shyn se redressa et se tourna vers la jeune femme avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent en émettant un petit bruit aigu. Kidd leva un sourcil perplexe devant son attitude alors que Shyn enchaînait par une moue indécise avant de continuer sa visite.

— Où comptez-vous aller maintenant ? reprit finalement Kidd, inlassablement, en observant une grande carte de la région accrochée au mur.

— À Hoenn. J'ai lu un livre qui parlait d'une grotte quelque part au Sud de la région qui pourrait m'intéresser, je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix banale en faisant quelques pas, le nez en l'air.

Kidd sembla préférer cette réponse et fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers Shyn qui s'était stoppée et regardait par la fenêtre.

— Bonne idée. Et si de mon côté j'entends parler d'un humain pouvant contrôler l'Aura et qui a des ailes sur la tête, promis je pense à vous, répondit Kidd en souriant, réussissant enfin à capter l'attention de la jeune femme qui lui rendit son sourire, Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderais votre secret..., rajouta Kidd d'un air malicieux.

Shyn garda son sourire et hocha la tête.  
— Je vous remercie..., murmura-t-elle.

— Je vous en prie.

.

Dans le couloir, Lucario avait tout entendu et arborait maintenant un air perdu et triste.

Il comprenait maintenant mieux le comportement incertain de Shyn vis-à-vis de lui, et la tristesse venant d'elle qu'il avait ressentie lui donnait maintenant envie de rester avec elle pour combler le vide que la perte de ce Pokémon avait engendré dans son cœur.

— Lucario..., fit alors une petite voix derrière lui, faisant brutalement sortir le Pokémon de ses pensées. Le lucario se retourna et ouvrit la bouche de surprise en se retrouvant face à la Reine qui souriait légèrement :

— Dame Justine !

Mais la Reine posa son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Le Pokémon acquiesça silencieusement et suivit la Dame, qui l'amena jusqu'à la salle du trône dans un silence religieux.

Elle jeta un regard vers le portrait d'Aaron à côté du trône où il brandissait le sceptre sur le dos d'un roucarnage, avant de se tourner vers le Pokémon qui attendait sagement.

— Dame Justine, je...

— Lucario..., si vous voulez partir avec Shyn, vous n'avez qu'à le demander, la coupa la Reine d'une voix douce.

Le Pokémon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

— Que... quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire, semblant amusée par son malaise.

— ...Vous saviez ? demanda le lucario en réalisant qu'elle avait compris ses intentions.

— J'ai vu comment vous la regardiez, et j'ai vu l'intérêt qu'elle vous portait..., Vous avez envie de partir avec elle n'est-ce pas... ? questionna la Reine tranquillement en le regardant d'un air amical.

— Je... je suis désolé... je sais que je ne devrais pas, j'ai fait allégeance à ce château, et au Seigneur Aaron ! dit le Pokémon d'une voix perdue et mal à l'aise.

— Lucario. Les temps ont bien changé depuis cette époque. Mon ancêtre et votre maître ne sont plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Et cela impacte aussi sur votre allégeance..., fit la Dame d'une voix calme et basse.

— Dame Justine..., murmura le Pokémon en gardant un air légèrement surpris, mais un peu rassuré, semblant se détendre doucement, ayant finalement presque l'air déçu.

— Vous serez toujours le bienvenu, vous êtes ici chez vous. Mais si votre cœur vous guide vers celui de cette jeune femme, alors suivez-le. Ne laissez surtout pas passer cette chance, rajouta la Reine en lui souriant tendrement...

.

(\\_ _ _/)

/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 _Merci à Dsloupa pour son aide à la correction des fautes._

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _On continue sur la lancée du chapitre d'avant avec l'explication complète de Shyn sur, déjà :_

 _ce qui est arrivé à ce fameux Riolu, et également pourquoi Shyn se comportait de façon_

 _aussi étrange avec Lucario.  
On a aussi la confirmation de ce que Shorty a déjà expliqué à Lucario, qui est que Shyn n'aime pas le système de Pokéballs, et refusent d'avoir des Pokémon à elle. _

_Elle semble aussi tenter de mettre une certaine distance maladroite entre elle et le Lucario,_

 _malgré l'insistance de Kidd pour lui faire reconnaître l'intérêt qu'elle lui porte (intérêt partagé)._

 _De son côté Lucario semble un peu perturbé par ce qui l'entend, mais l'est encore plus quand la Reine lui confirme avoir compris ses intentions, et lui donne la permission de partir_

 _si c'est ce qu'il désire vraiment..._

 _Mais vue la vision obstinée qu'à Shyn, cela sera-t-il aussi facile ? ..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	41. Chapitre 40 : Une étrange obstination

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ a _ a }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 40 : Une étrange obstination.**

.

Un peu sonné par les paroles de la Reine, Lucario prit un air triste et jeta un regard en coin au tableau d'Aaron, semblant perturbé par quelque chose.

— Quelque chose vous tracasse ? demanda la Dame d'un air intrigué.

— Ces que... je ne suis pas sûr, qu'elle veuille de moi à ses côtés..., murmura le Pokémon d'une voix rauque et légèrement cassée. Sa tristesse était palpable dans sa voix, tout comme ses oreilles qui étaient légèrement tombées.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? continua la Reine en entendant la tristesse dans la voix du lucario.

— Je l'ai entendu, discuter avec l'autre jeune femme. Elle disait..., qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de Pokémon à sa charge. Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera si je lui demande de devenir mon nouveau maître..., dit le Pokémon d'une voix basse et grave en regardant le sol devant lui.

La Reine le regarda sans rien dire, semblant touchée par son air triste, et s'avança un peu vers le lucario pour se retrouver face à lui.

— Dans ce cas..., demandez-lui quelque chose de détourné, dit alors la Dame d'une voix un peu amusée.

— Comment cela ? dit le Pokémon en relevant la tête pour regarder la Reine d'un air perplexe.

— Vous êtes un Pokémon très intelligent, et Shyn vous aime beaucoup, ça ne fait aucun doute. Si vous lui demandez de partir avec elle pour découvrir le monde, sans mentionner le fait que vous souhaitez qu'elle devienne votre maître, juste comme des amis... elle ne pourra pas refuser, expliqua la Dame tranquillement en souriant.

— … Une demande... déguisée ? Et ensuite ? fit Lucario d'une voix perdue en regardant la Reine avec de grands yeux.

— Ensuite ? Hihihi. Hé bien, à vous après de la faire changer d'avis..., rétorqua la Dame d'une voix amusée et mystérieuse, avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller s'asseoir sur le trône derrière elle.

— Dame Justine...

— Allez Lucario. Allez là où vous guident vos sentiments, écoutez toujours votre cœur et l'Aura qui vit en vous. Et vous saurez... où vous mènent vos pas..., dit la Reine en souriant au Pokémon.

Lucario la regarda quelques secondes d'un air incertain avant de sourire et de faire le salut de respect qu'il connaissait par cœur.

— … Merci majesté. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi...

— Et tout le royaume d'Aldoran gardera toujours en mémoire ce qu'Aaron, Shyn, vous et Sacha avez fait pour lui. Allez-y maintenant, avant qu'elle ne parte sans vous...

— Oui..., fit Lucario en continuant de sourire. La Reine lui rendit son sourire et observa le Pokémon sortir avant de regarder la pièce d'un air mélancolique, puis ramena son regard vers le tableau d'Aaron, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes femmes et les évolutions étaient reparties dehors pour rejoindre les enfants qui discutaient un peu plus loin derrière une rangée d'arbustes. Shyn laissa Kidd rejoindre le petit groupe et fit une pause devant la grande fontaine face au perron du château. Son visage était figé et son regard semblait triste sous sa visière tandis qu'elle regardait le flot de l'eau brillante remuer faiblement devant-elle. On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer, mais son expression changea rapidement quand la voix du noctali se fit entendre derrière elle.

— _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?_ grinça le Pokémon dans sa langue d'une voix assez désagréable.

La jeune femme se retourna et lança un regard désabusé à Shorty.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— _Tu vas vraiment partir comme ça ? Sans même lui dire au revoir, sans lui demander de t'accompagner ?_ râla le noctali une nouvelle fois en grimaçant de colère.

Shyn sembla enfin comprendre de quoi parlait le Pokémon et prit un air innocent en regardant de côté.

— ... Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles...

— _Bien sûr que si tu sais de qui je parle ! Me prends pas pour une truffe ! Je parle de Lucario !_ cria Shorty qui, de toute évidence, en avait mare du comportement de la jeune femme et perdait son sang-froid.

Milliu quant à elle, lança un regard gêné à son frère et triste à Shyn, mais ne dit rien, tout comme la jeune femme qui resta impassible face aux grimaces du noctali.

— _C'est quoi ton problème franchement ?_ réitéra Shorty devant le silence de Shyn, _Ça crève les yeux qu'il voudrait rester avec toi, mais toi tu fais comme si tu ne voyais rien !_

— Je ne le capturerais pas..., murmura Shyn d'une voix lourde.

— _Je ne te parle pas de le capturer, mais de le laisser t'accompagner comme nous ! Je sais bien que tu répugnes les pokéballs...,_ grinça le noctali en se demandant si la jeune femme faisait exprès de répondre de côté à ses questions.

Shyn poussa un soupir rauque en jetant un regard fatigué à la fontaine.

— ... Tu ne comprends pas Shorty..., murmura-t-elle dans une grimace dépitée.

— _Alors explique-moi ! Explique-moi pourquoi un coup tu es gentille avec lui, un coup tu fais comme s'il n'existait pas !_

Shyn fit une nouvelle grimace mal à l'aise en lançant un coup d'œil vers le château avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

— ... J'ai du mal à me mettre d'accord avec moi-même...

Shorty sembla se calmer instantanément face à la réponse de la jeune femme et prit un air un peu perdu avant d'arborer une expression plus dubitative.

— _Tu voudrais qu'il te le demande... pas vrai ? Tu voudrais qu'il te demande de rester avec toi ?_

Shyn ne répondit rien, mais lança un regard douloureux au noctali qui suffit à répondre à sa question.

— _... Shyn, il suffit que tu lui demandes toi... Lucario…,_ tenta Milliu à son tour, avant d'être coupée par la jeune femme qui murmura d'une voix sourde :

— Je ne veux pas...

— _Quoi ?_ grinça Shorty d'une voix forte en fronçant les sourcils, _Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui ?_

— Je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour l'obliger à venir avec moi..., répondit Shyn d'une voix basse et amère, avant de détourner le regard, Lucario est assez grand pour choisir sa propre voix..., compléta-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais d'où la tristesse était palpable.

Et avant de laisser le temps aux Pokémon de répliquer, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

— _Mais... SHYN !_ tenta le noctali en faisant un bond en avant.

— _Laisse tomber Shorty... Elle ne changera pas d'avis..._ , murmura la mentali d'une voix lasse et fatiguée en rejoignant son frère qui fusillait du regard le dos de la jeune femme.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être butée quand elle veut ! Je comprends pas pourquoi elle s'obstine comme ça !_ grinça le noctali entre ses dents.

— _J'ai l'impression... qu'elle a peur.._., fit la mentali d'une voix douce et basse.

— _P_ _eur ? Mais pourquoi ?_ demanda Shorty sans comprendre.

Milliu fit une grimace gênée.

— _Je ne sais pas... J'espère juste que Lucario se montrera plus intelligent qu'elle... sinon ça serait vraiment du gâchis..._ , miaula la mentali d'une voix triste.

.

Shyn fit quelques pas autour de la fontaine avant de s'arrêter. Elle arborait de nouveau un air très triste et fit une grimace de douleur contenue.  
Évidemment qu'elle souhaitait que Lucario parte avec elle, mais une peur immense persistait encore au fond d'elle.

De plus, elle refusait de demander au lucario de devenir son Pokémon, car cela allait contre son point de vue concernant le fait d'obliger un Pokémon à se lier à un humain.  
Mais de toute façon, Shyn était quasiment convaincue que Lucario ne viendrait pas de lui-même lui demander de voyager à ses côtés. Car elle savait très bien que le comportement qu'elle avait eux avec lui était très contradictoire, et avait dû pas mal déstabiliser le Pokémon. Chose dont elle s'était déjà rendu compte quand il s'était légèrement énervé contre elle après leur chute dans l'arbre.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de donner raison à son comportement, elle sentait maintenant une vive douleur percer son cœur, et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle n'avait pas fait une grosse bêtise en agissant de cette façon-là avec lui.  
Car elle avait voulu se protéger de l'attachement qu'elle pourrait lui porter, mais maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'était déjà beaucoup trop attachée à lui et un gros doute emplissait de plus en plus son cœur...

Mais ses questionnements furent brutalement stoppés par un grand éclair qui traversa le ciel devant elle, venant d'un peu plus loin, suivi par les cris des enfants et du pikachu.  
Shyn fronça alors les sourcils et prit un air perplexe avant de se mettre à courir en direction des cris, suivie par ses évolitions qui avaient également entendu le barouf.

.

Dans le château, Lucario courut rapidement dans le couloir en espérant trouver Shyn et les enfants, mais ils ne semblaient apparemment plus dans le bâtiment. Il croisa alors la servante qui portait un tas de linge et manqua de lui rentrer dedans au tournant d'un couloir.

— Excusez-moi !

— Lucario ! Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez quand même ! râla la vieille femme en reprenant ses appuis, avant de fusiller du regard le Pokémon.

— Pardonnez-moi, je cherche Shyn. Est-ce que vous savez où elle est ? demanda le Pokémon d'un air inquiet.

Devant son expression, la vieille dame sembla se radoucir et fit une grimace légèrement agacée avant de répondre :

— Vous l'avez manqué de peu, elle vient juste de sortir avec l'autre jeune femme. Vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous voulez la rattraper. Il me semble qu'ils vont prendre la voiture de l'autre jeune femme pour retourner en ville, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de garder calme et gentille.

— Je vous remercie..., fit le Pokémon en abaissant la tête, avant de se remettre à courir en fermant les yeux...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

* * *

Note Auteur :

 _Un chapitre plus basé sur Shyn et ses Pokémon pour changer un peu._

 _Et pour la première fois depuis le début, on sait enfin concrètement ce que Shyn pense et ressent.  
Mais Shorty a beau essayer de faire réagir Shyn, celle-ci semble décider à ne pas aller contre ses principes, même si elle meurt d'envie de le faire..._

 _Lucario est quant à lui bien décidé à demander à la jeune femme de partir avec elle, même s'il doit mentir sur sa vraie motivation..._

 _._

*.*.*.

.

Petite info en passant également, que je n'ai pas pensé à souligner la première fois, c'est le changement de type de dialogue pour le langage Pokémon.

Dans ce chapitre, le langage Pokémon des évolitions est écrit sans passer par les parenthèses comme avant, mais est écrit en italique. Ce changement est dû au fait que la seule personne à entendre les Pokémon comprend ce qu'ils disent, donc il n'y a aucun intérêt à mettre la traduction entre parenthèses.

Les deux types de dialogues sont utilisés dans le Tome 1 pour bien différencier les personnes qui comprennent le langage de ceux qui ne le comprennent pas.

Mais à partir du Tome 2, le langage Pokémon sera presque exclusivement écrit en toutes lettres en italique pour faciliter la lecture _(l'italique sert à différencier le langage humain de celui du Pokémon)_.

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	42. Chapitre 41 : Prendre le risque

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 41 : Prendre le risque. **

.

Heureusement pour Lucario, Shyn et tous les autres n'étaient pas encore partis et se situaient toujours non loin de la fontaine devant l'entrée principale.

Il courut rapidement dans les couloirs, et sortit sur le perron, avant de s'arrêter et de rouvrir les yeux. Il entendit alors des cris venant d'un peu plus loin derrière une rangée de gros buissons et capta très nettement l'Aura de Shyn et de Sacha. Lucario ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux et se dépêcha de se rendre là d'où venait le bruit.

Il passa devant la fontaine, et s'arrêta un peu plus loin avant de contempler la scène devant lui d'un air perplexe.

Tous les enfants étaient là, ainsi que Kidd et Shyn, et un objet apparemment en métal à côté de Shyn semblait venir d'être carbonisé et fumait encore légèrement.

La jeune femme au béret fusillait littéralement le pikachu de Sacha du regard qui semblait lui très confus.

— Pika pikachuuu (Je suis désolé...), fit le petit Pokémon d'un air penaud.

— Nocnocnocta, nocta nocta noctali tali ! (Mouhahaaaa, ton vélo ressemble plus à rien !), rigola joyeusement le noctali de Shyn en regardant d'un air amusé l'objet fumant.

Shyn lui lança un regard profondément agacé, avant de faire mine de lancer une Aurasphére sur le noctali rieur, faisant apparaître de la lumière dans ses mains. Shorty fit un bond de côté en voyant faire la jeune femme, et courut se cacher derrière un grand pot de fleurs en pierre avant de tirer la langue en ricanant.

La jeune femme fit un petit sourire amusé et finit de créer sa boule de lumière avant de l'envoyer dans le ciel.

— Ouaahhh ! Vous avez vu ? Shyn vient d'envoyer une Aurasphére ! cria Max d'un air mitigé entre la peur et l'admiration en fixant la jeune femme qui rangeait ses mains dans ses poches.

— Mais oui, enfin Max tu écoutes quand on parle ? Sacha et Kidd ont dit que Shyn était capable d'en lancer, faut suivre un peu ! fit sa sœur d'un air las.

Shyn lança un regard vague au noctali qui lui montrait maintenant ses fesses, et reporta son attention sur le pikachu qui venait de sauter sur les épaules de Sacha et regardait toujours la jeune femme d'un air un peu penaud.

— Désolé Shyn. C'était un accident, Pikachu ne l'a pas fait exprès... On s'entraînait et l'attaque à dérapé..., s'excusa à son tour le garçon tandis que pikachu piaillait un « Désolé » sur son épaule.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais garda un regard en demi teinte sur pikachu avant que Kidd ne prenne la parole :

— Hé mais... c'est vrai, Shyn, vous comprenez le langage Pokémon n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Kidd en observant la jeune femme répondre à Pikachu.

Shyn tourna la tête vers elle en faisant une grimace boudeuse.

— Oui...

— Ouahh c'est vrai ? C'est dément ! s'exclama Max tout content comme si on venait de lui dire qu'il existait un moyen universel de parler avec les Pokémon.

— Ouahh ! Ça doit être vachement pratique de comprendre ce qu'ils disent, fit Flora d'un air ravi.

— Pratique ? Bof, souffla Shyn d'un air pas du tout convaincu.

— Vous n'aimez pas ça ? demanda Max, intrigué.

— Comment ça ce fait que vous comprenez ce qu'ils disent d'ailleurs ? questionna Flora en semblant se rendre compte que ce n'était pas vraiment normal.

— Aucune idée, don de naissance j'imagine, comme tout le reste..., répondit Shyn sur le même ton désinvolte.

— J'aimerais bien avoir ce don-là moi aussi. Ça doit être tellement sympa de pouvoir parler avec les Pokémon, dit Max en regardant Pikachu, puis Milliu et Shorty avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Faut pas croire. Ils disent autant de bêtises que les êtres humains, rétorqua Shyn d'un air sournois.

— Nocta noctali. Li li nocta nocti ! (Je ne te permets pas. Je dis moins de bêtises que toi !) raya Shorty en revenant trottiner autour des jambes de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard blasé.

— Disons que ça dépend des moments..., marmonna Shyn en regardant le noctali d'un air neutre.

Cela fit rire le Pokémon, qui alla ensuite s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de sa sœur.

Les enfants rigolèrent tandis que Kidd s'approchait de Shyn pour attirer son attention :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Shyn. Je vais vous ramener en ville avec ma voiture et vous vous achèterez un vélo neuf là-bas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour remercier Kidd avant de retourner son attention vers Sacha.

— Je le mets sur ta note Sacha, dit Shyn en regardant le garçon d'un air calculateur.

— Hé mais c'est pas moi, c'est Pikachu qui l'a cramé ! se défendit le garçon en prenant un air boudeur.

— Ouais à d'autres, tu as dit la même chose pour mon vélo ! dit alors Flora en venant se placer devant Sacha, qui se sentit soudainement acculé par les deux filles qui le fusillaient du regard.

— Ha ba parce qu'en plus c'est pas la première fois ? fit Shyn d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude en prenant un air scandalisé et outré.

— Non en fait il s'agit de la troisième. Rappelles-toi Sacha, tu avais aussi cassé le vélo d'Ondine.., cru bon d'ajouter Pierre en rigolant dans l'espoir de bien enfoncer son ami.

— Oui mais c'était pas pikachu c'était la foudre ! râla Sacha en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Ça t'empêchera pas de devoir me le rembourser..., rajouta Shyn dans son dos d'une voix égale.

.

Lucario observa la drôle de scène au sujet du vélo brûlé, avant de se décider à s'avancer pour faire remarquer sa présence.

— Shyn..., fit le Pokémon dans le dos de la jeune femme, la faisant se retourner alors qu'elle tâtait du bout du pied les débris calcinés de son vélo. Elle ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux en voyant le Pokémon s'avancer vers elle et eut presque l'air inquiète pendant une demi-seconde avant de prendre un air intrigué.

— Ho Lucario, dit Flora en le voyant.

— Tu es venu nous dire au revoir ? demanda Max en souriant en regardant le Pokémon.

Mais le lucario ne sembla même pas les voir, et s'avança directement vers la jeune femme au bonnet jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à portée de voix basse :

— Shyn... je pourrais vous parler, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue et un peu inquiète.

Shyn arbora un air dubitatif devant sa question et répondit dans un murmure intrigué et perplexe « Euu oui... » avant de le suivre un peu plus loin.

— Il est un peu bizarre ce Pokémon quand même.., dit Max en les regardant s'éloigner.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à votre avis ? demanda Flora d'un air intrigué.

Kidd les regarda de loin en souriant alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la grande fontaine.

— Hé bien, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais se décider !

— Se décider à quoi ? demanda Sacha en se tournant vers elle.

— À demander à Shyn de partir avec elle. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là rigola Kidd d'un air détendu.

— Ha bon ? Lucario veut devenir le Pokémon de Shyn ? demanda Flora d'une voix surprise, suivie par le regard perplexe de son frère, et de l'air intrigué de Sacha qui reporta son attention sur la femme et le Pokémon un peu plus loin.

— Ça m'en a tout l'air..., répondit Kidd en suivant le regard du garçon.

.

À leurs pieds, Shorty poussa un soupir de soulagement en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa soeur qui souriait tranquillement.

— _Heureusement que Lucario est moins bête que Shyn... J'espère que Shyn ne va pas tout gâcher par contre...,_ murmura le noctali à sa sœur.

— _Non, ça m'étonnerait..._ , murmura Milliu d'un air doux en gardant son sourire, _Shyn aime Lucario, elle ne pourra pas refuser..._

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

* * *

 **Note Auteur :**

 _Hé bien noonnn , ce n'était pas la Team rocket qui a provoqué l'éclair et les cris des enfants, mais juste Pikachu, qui a maladroitement carbonisé le vélo de Shyn.  
Cela rejoint évidemment le gag bien connu dans Pokémon où Pikachu crame tous les vélos des filles que Sacha rencontre. (Ondine, Flora, Aurore) _

_._

 _On notera au passage l'attitude totalement débile rigolote du Noctali, Shyn se retrouve donc sans moyen de locomotion et n'a pas vraiment l'air très ravi.  
Mais peu importe, vus que le chapitre tant attendu arrive enfin alors que Lucario rejoint enfin Shyn et demande à lui parler._

 _._

 _Lucario va-t-il oser poser la question que tout le monde attend ?_

 _La réponse de Shyn sera-t-elle positive ?_

 _Réponse au prochain épisode !_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	43. Chapitre 42 : Une demande cachée

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ é _ è }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 42 : Une demande cachée.**

.

— Tu veux me parler Lucario ? demanda Shyn d'une voix douce en regardant le Pokémon qui se retourna pour la regarder.

Ils étaient placés au même endroit que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, devant la même fontaine, et la fleur du temps au pied de la jeune femme était juste entre eux deux et se mit à briller très légèrement. Mais aucune des deux personnes ne sembla le remarquer, se regardant mutuellement.

— Shyn... eu... je... je souhaiterais... voyager avec vous..., demanda le Pokémon d'une voix hésitante en vrillant le regard de la jeune femme.

Il ne voulait pas risquer un refus, et préféra donc jouer le jeu que la Reine Justine lui avait conseillé. Il resta donc très vague sur sa demande, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse positive.

— … Voyager avec moi ? répéta Shyn d'une voix blanche en levant les sourcils d'un air légèrement pantois. Mais son expression devient rapidement inquiète, et le lucario se dépêcha de rajouter d'un air paniqué :

— Pendant quelque temps ! Que je découvre un peu le monde, et la vie actuelle..., poursuivit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante en voyant l'expression décomposée de la jeune femme.

— Mais tu..., commença Shyn d'un air déconcerté.

— Dame Justine m'a donné son accord pour que je quitte le château pour voyager avec vous..., le coupa Lucario pour tenter d'empêcher la jeune femme de lui trouver une excuse qui pourrait l'inciter à refuser, Vous êtes une personne mystérieuse et très gentille malgré votre côté distant, et je suis sûr que je pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses avec vous, sur le monde, et sur l'Aura..., continua le Pokémon de vive voix.

Shyn le fixa quelques secondes d'un air mitigé, semblant réfléchir :

— ... Et après..., je te ramènerais ici ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement soupçonneuse et inquiète, comme si la proposition du Pokémon cachait une chose horrible.

Le lucario ne réussit pas à cacher un léger air de déception qui passa sur son visage, avant de se transformer en résolution fermée.

— Oui... vous pourrez... me ramener au château, si vous le souhaitez..., murmura le Pokémon d'une voix rauque. Il tentait de cacher son amère déception face à la réaction de la jeune femme qui n'était pas vraiment positive, comme il l'avait craint. Même dans la simple optique de voyager avec elle sans aucun attachement, cela ne semblait pas vraiment l'enchanter.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, car de son côté Shyn avait été plutôt déçût et attristé que Lucario ait rajouté qu'il ne souhaitait voyager avec elle que quelque temps. Elle tentait donc maintenant de comprendre où se situait la limite de sa demande.

— D'accord... Et il y a un délai précis pour te ramener, ou c'est comme je veux ? questionna Shyn d'un air un peu moins douteux en tentant elle aussi de cacher sa déception.

— Comme vous voulez...

La voix du Pokémon était sombre malgré son regard brillant braqué sur la jeune femme. Il semblait la mettre au défi de refuser sa demande.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas vraiment y prêter attention et se gratta le menton en regardant le côté dans une légère grimace.

— Dans ce cas.. pourquoi pas dans un an ? Pour la fête du Gardien Aura ? Comme cela ça nous laissera le temps de voyager un peu et on reviendra pour la fête d'Aaron... Ça te convient ? demanda Shyn d'une voix soudainement très enjouée en souriant en regardant de nouveau le Pokémon.

Lucario fut pris de court par sa réaction et afficha un air parfaitement ahuri :

— … Oui ... D'accord... Donc... vous..., vous acceptez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule, semblant ne pas y croire.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire sincère avant de se rapprocher de lui et de se pencher légèrement vers lui pour avoir son visage en face du sien.

— Ce serait un honneur..., murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle qui fit légèrement frissonner Lucario.

Elle prit ensuite ses mains dans les siennes et les leva devant eux. Le lucario suivit son mouvement du regard en affichant un air totalement médusé.

— Tu es une personne très attachante Lucario..., reprit Shyn d'une voix douce et tranquille en regardant le Pokémon droit dans les yeux.

Le Pokémon resta figé sur place en fixant le regard cristallin de la jeune femme.

Il sentit au fond de lui que les mots de Shyn étaient sincères, tout en appréciant la chaleur de ses mains sur les siennes qu'il trouvait très agréable.

Le pendentif de Shyn fut parcouru d'un léger éclair de lumière, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua, trop occupé à se fixer mutuellement.

Le Pokémon semblait perdu dans le néant des yeux bleus de la jeune femme, gardant la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, tandis que la jeune femme semblait tenter de décrypter l'âme du Pokémon à travers ses yeux.

La visage de la jeune femme prit ensuite un air légèrement plus neutre, et elle relâcha doucement ses mains avant de se redresser et de reculer d'un pas tout en continuant à le regarder.

— Mais avant tout... j'ai une promesse à te faire..., dit-elle d'une voix douce mais plus sérieuse.

Lucario sembla revenir sur terre et retrouva lui aussi un air un peu plus normal, fermant sa bouche.

— Une promesse ?

— Oui... Je veux que tu saches..., que si jamais pendant notre voyage, tu souhaites partir pour une quelque raison que ce soit..., tu es libre de le faire..., expliqua Shyn d'une voix claire sous l'œil attentif du Pokémon, Tu es un Pokémon libre et tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre... Est-ce que tu as compris ?

— …J'ai compris..., répondit le lucario d'une voix égale.

 _« Mais je ne partirais pas »,_ pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en faisant un petit sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Mmhh, autre chose..., reprit-elle, Je ne peux désâment pas te considérer comme un Pokémon lambda, je te considère comme une personne. Donc je veux que tu saches, que je te traiterais toujours en tant que tel.

— Entendu, Miss Shyn, répondit tranquillement Lucario en faisant un petit sourire.

Il voyait bien que la jeune femme était en train de réfléchir à toutes les situations que sa présence aller lui créer et qu'elle cherchait à se rassurer.

— Ha non, pas ça ! fit soudainement Shyn d'une voix effarée en fixant le Pokémon qui lui rendit son regard effaré.

— Quoi donc ?

Shyn prit un air confus et gêné.

— Nous sommes au même niveau Lucario. Deux personnes, sans aucun rang. Alors pas de Miss, Mademoiselle, Madame ou je ne sais qu'elle préfixe ou suffixe. C'est Shyn, juste Shyn.

Et je veux que tu me tutoies, pas de vouvoiement..., ordonna la jeune femme platement.

Le Pokémon se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était en train de lui donner un ordre et non de lui conseiller de changer sa façon de parler, mais se retient, et fit un petit sourire en coin pour lui-même.  
— Nous sommes amis Lucario... et entre amis, on se tutoie, continua la jeune femme d'une voix plus agréable en tentant un sourire devant l'air impassible du Pokémon, se demandant s'il comprenait sa demande.

Le lucario fit un signe positif de la tête dans un léger sourire non dissimulé.

— Oui... Shyn...

La jeune femme lui sourit franchement, semblant enfin satisfaite, et retourna sur ses pas pour se diriger vers Kidd dans l'optique de la prévenir d'une personne supplémentaire dans la voiture.

Le Pokémon la regarda sans aller en continuant de sourire doucement.

— Shyn... je sais que vous ne voulez pas de Pokémon à votre charge à cause de celui que vous avez perdu. Mais j'espère bien vous faire changer d'avis pendant le temps du voyage que vous m'accordez à vos côtés. Et j'espère que quand nous reviendrons ici, dans un an, je pourrais enfin vous appeler maître..., murmura le lucario à voix basse pour lui-même en regardant le dos de la jeune femme qui prenait son mentali dans ses bras en souriant tendrement.

Le Pokémon resta quelques secondes à la regarder, avant de se décider à rejoindre tout le monde, tout en continuant de sourire doucement.

.

De son côté Shyn était maintenant à la fois contente et tendue. La demande du Pokémon lui avait à la fois fait plaisir et inquiété, car elle se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation à double tranchant. Lucario allait finalement voyager avec elle et les évolitions, mais pas de façon définitive, car elle devrait le ramener dans un an jour pour jour au château.

Elle reposa Milliu au sol et jeta un regard en coin au lucario qui venait de les rejoindre et échangeait quelques mots avec Sacha, et observa le Pokémon d'un air indescriptible...

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ ^ _ ^ }\ \

* * *

 **Note Auteur** :

 _Enfinn ! Enfiinnn la demande tant attendue tombe et la réponse est … POSITIVE !_

 _Shyn accepte donc enfin que Luyo voyage avec elle, même si la peur du lucario de voir sa vraie demande refusée l'a poussé à modifier sa demande._

 _Du coup... oui, Lucario va bien voyager avec Shyn._

 _Mais la jeune femme devra le ramener au château... dans un an …._

 _._

 _À votre avis, connaissant les pensées de Shyn... La jeune femme aurait-elle accepté si Lucario lui avait directement demandé de devenir son nouveau Maître ?_

 _Shyn semble déçue que Lucario précise sa demande de voyage à ses côtés, mais aurait-elle vraiment accepté une demande aussi directe ?_

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	44. Chapitre 43 : Un au revoir, un nouveau d

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ ^ _ ^ }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 43 : Un au revoir, un nouveau départ.**

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le petit groupe fit ses derniers adieux au château, ainsi qu'à la Reine et la servante qui était venue sur le palier du château leur souhaiter bon voyage. La Reine tenait le bâton de l'Aura Gardien dans ses mains et Shyn y jeta un œil avant de s'approcher d'elle, suivie par Lucario et les deux évolitions.

— Dame Justine, j'aurais une demande à vous faire, enfin deux plus précisément, demanda la jeune femme en souriant poliment, tout en jetant un nouveau regard à la pierre du bâton.

— Je vous écoute, répondit la Reine en jetant elle un regard amusé au lucario qui avait l'air un peu tendu.

— Lucario m'a demandé de voyager avec moi pour voir le monde et en apprendre plus sur l'Aura et mes pouvoirs. Il m'a dit que vous étiez d'accord pour qu'il quitte le royaume en ma compagnie pour quelque temps, et j'aimerais donc votre confirmation pour complètement accepter sa demande, fit Shyn d'une voix calme en jetant un coup d'œil au lucario qui le lui rendit.

La Dame leva légèrement les sourcils d'un air à la fois content et surpris, avant de faire un nouveau petit sourire et d'hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

— Évidemment que vous l'avez.

— Je vous remercie. Nous reviendrons dans un an pour la fête du Gardien Aura, reprit la jeune femme tranquillement en souriant.

À ses mots, les deux évolitions se jetèrent un regard alarmé en comprenant que Shyn avait l'intention de ramener Lucario une fois l'année passée, avant de regarder le Pokémon d'un air incompris. Mais celui-ci ne les regarda pas, occupé à tenter de contrôler une grimace de tristesse en détournant le regard.

La Reine vit la grimace du lucario, mais ne dit rien, et reporta rapidement son attention sur Shyn avant de répondre.

— Vous pouvez revenir quand vous le souhaitez, ne vous inquiétez pas, prenez le temps que vous voulez...

Elle avait bien compris que la grimace du Pokémon était due au fait que la jeune femme avait bien l'intention de le ramener au château, signe que Lucario n'avait fait qu'une demande partielle à Shyn pour voyager avec elle, et que la jeune femme l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Mais si Shyn respectait la date, cela leur laissait au moins un an pour se connaître, et cela serait probablement suffisant pour permettre à l'un ou l'autre de poser la fameuse question que le lucario désirait.

La jeune femme elle, ne remarqua pas la grimace du Pokémon et fit un nouveau sourire en s'inclinant poliment, suivie de Lucario qui l'imita en répondant d'une voix grave et légèrement triste.

— Merci votre Majesté...

— Vous aviez une autre requête à me faire ? demanda ensuite la Dame en reportant toute son attention sur Shyn.

La jeune femme se redressa et prit un air très intéressé, avant de tourner son regard vers le bâton d'Aaron dans les mains de la Reine.

— Oui. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais beaucoup jeter un œil à la pierre du bâton du Gardien Aura, questionna Shyn en pointant du doigt le bâton. La Dame y jeta un regard, avant de sourire et de le tendre à la jeune femme.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Shyn la remercia et prit le bâton avant de fixer la pierre dessus sous le regard attentif de Lucario.

— Je n'y ai pas fait attention la première fois que je l'ai vu et tenu, mais... cette pierre, est sans aucun doute une pierre d'énergie, fit Shyn en posant sa main sur l'objet.

— Oui, comme vous l'avez vu elle réagit dans certaines situations et elle..., commença la Reine avant d'être coupée par la jeune femme qui semblait obnubilée par la pierre et passait ses doigts dessus.

— Et Aaron s'en est servi pour emprisonner Lucario dedans...

La Dame hocha la tête.

— C'est exact...

— Ce n'est pas une Pierre d'Aura... je l'aurais sentie tout de suite. Mais l'énergie qu'elle dégage, et la manière dont Aaron s'en est servi pour emprisonner Lucario prouve que son lien à l'énergie est sans conteste lié à l'Aura d'une certaine façon, continua la jeune femme d'une voix sérieuse en tournant le bâton dans ses mains.

— Et vous voyez tout ça juste en la touchant ? demanda la servante qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Shyn lui jeta un rapide regard en hochant la tête.

— Oui. Aaron devait savoir comment s'en servir. J'ai une certaine connaissance des pierres d'énergies et je peux facilement percevoir leurs puissances, mais je ne les connais pas toute pour autant.

La jeune femme regarda encore le bâton pendant quelques secondes avant de le rendre à la Reine.

— Kidd m'a dit que vous étiez à la recherche de ces pierres d'énergies..., fit la Dame à son tour en regardant le bâton d'un air un peu perplexe.

— Des pierres d'Auras oui. Je n'en ai jamais vus mais j'espère en trouver une pour tenter de comprendre d'où vient mon collier, et potentiellement moi d'où je viens, expliqua Shyn tranquillement.

— Quand vous étiez à l'arbre vous avez regardé de quelle énergie il s'agissait ? L'arbre abrite beaucoup d 'énergie vous savez. Les cristaux dispersés dans le royaume sont liés à l'arbre, reprit la servante d'une voix légèrement aigrie comme si Shyn était stupide de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. La jeune femme lui lança un regard en coin avant de répondre d'une voix étrangement calme :

— Je l'ai vu oui, j'ai trouvé une grosse source d'énergie dans l'arbre, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais..., elle fit une pause et jeta un regard vers l'arbre qui était visible au loin avant de reprendre, L'arbre est un écosystème à lui tout seul et fabrique sa propre énergie, les cristaux qui sont visibles un peu partout dans le royaume sont liés à l'énergie de l'arbre, ce qui donne une petite idée de la puissance que l'arbre fait circuler dans tout le royaume. C'est immense...

— Je comprends oui... J'espère que vous trouverez les pierres que vous cherchez Shyn..., dit la Reine d'une voix douce en souriant.

— J'espère aussi...

.

Shyn et lucario s'apprêtèrent ensuite à descendre du perron pour rejoindre le groupe qui s'installait dans le 4x4 de Kidd, mais la Reine s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme, profitant que Lucario n'était plus à portée de voix.

— Prenez bien soin de Lucario, Shyn. Je suis sûr qu'il apprendra plein de choses à vos côtés, fit la Dame à la jeune femme en souriant, Et j'espère que vous aussi, vous apprendrez des choses avec lui...

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard intrigué et lui rendit son sourire.

— Merci de m'accorder votre confiance, répondit-elle en s'inclinant, avant de tourner les talons et de descendre. Un peu plus bas, Lucario regarda la jeune femme le rejoindre et lança un dernier regard à la Reine, qui lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement auquel il répondit par un sourire mitigé entre de la reconnaissance et de l'appréhension.

Tout le monde monta ensuite dans le de 4x4 de Kidd, en se serrant un peu à l'arrière pour que tout le monde loge.

Shyn avait insisté pour que le lucario monte aussi dans la voiture au lieu de courir à côté. Il n'avait plus besoin de les guider maintenant et elle trouvait cela grossier qu'il soit le seul à ne pas profiter du transport.

Max était donc grimpé sur les genoux de sa sœur sur la banquette arrière, comme pour le retour au château, pour laisser de la place à Lucario qui s'était assis à côté de Sacha qui passa tout le temps du voyage jusqu'à la ville de Rota à parler de son amitié avec les Pokémon et de ses différents voyages.

Le lucario l'écouta d'un air vague en laissant son regard défiler sur le paysage qui passait devant ses yeux par la fenêtre, avant de fixer son attention sur le reflet de Shyn dans la vitre passagère qui semblait à moitié endormie et somnolait en regardant le vide.

Mais quelque chose frappa rapidement le Pokémon en regardant mieux l'expression de Shyn.

Elle souriait. Un sourire léger et doux, qui resta sur son visage pendant tout le trajet en voiture.

.

Arrivé au bout du long pont de pierre qui reliait le château à la ville de Rota, Kid dit au revoir au groupe.

La jeune femme continuait la route avec sa voiture en contournant la ville par les hauteurs, tandis que les enfants et Shyn descendaient en ville par le téléphérique pour continuer leur voyage.

Lucario sembla un peu hésitant à la vue d'une boîte de métal qui semblait flotter dans le vide, n'étant tenu que par un câble, ce qui fit rire Shorty qui se moqua gentiment de lui :

— Nocta nocta noctali nocta noctali ! (T'es pas près d'avancer si tu t'arrêtes à chaque objet que tu ne connais pas !) raya le noctali en gloussant avant de rentrer dans la cabine.

Shyn lui lança un regard agacé avant de se pencher vers le lucario pour lui parler à voix basse :

— C'est un téléphérique. Je sais que ça peut faire un peu bizarre la première fois qu'on en voit un et qu'on rentre dedans, mais, tu verras, tu t'habitueras à découvrir de nouvelles choses. Le monde a beaucoup changé pendant ton sommeil Lucario..., fit la jeune femme de sa voix douce.

Le Pokémon lui lança un regard en coin avant de répondre d'un air légèrement inquiet :

— Je crois que je le découvre à peine, oui...

Il suivit ensuite Shyn dans la cabine de métal rouge, et manqua de tomber quand celle-ci commença à bouger. Il fit une grimace et se rattrapa de justesse au bras de la jeune femme avant de s'excuser sous le rire doux de Shyn qui lui indiqua où s'accrocher pour garder son équilibre.

Shorty, lui, rigola en regardant le lucario assez mal à l'aise, soutenu par le regard dépité de sa sœur et du regard sournois de Shyn qui n'empêcha pas le noctali de ricaner dans son coin.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

* * *

 **Note Auteur :**

 _Le Pokégroupe quitte enfin le Château et regagne la ville après leur adieu à Kidd qui ne descend pas avec eux._

 _Je pense qu'il n'est pas dur de deviner que les au revoir aux enfants ne vont pas tarder non plus, tout comme la fin de plus en plus proche de ce Tome._

 _Sinon, nous entendons rapidement de nouveau parler des Pierres d'Auras que Shyn cherche, et la jeune femme montre enfin de l'intérêt pour le bâton d'Aaron qu'elle avait déjà touché une fois au début, mais n'avait pas pris le temps d'étudier. Mais la pierre sur le bâton n'est pas non plus celle qu'elle cherche..._

 _._

* * *

 _Nouveaux chapitres le **Mercredi** et **Samedi**._

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	45. Chapitre 44 : Une odeur sucrée

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ o _ o }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 44 : Une odeur sucrée.**

.

Les enfants discutèrent joyeusement pendant la descente, Sacha parlant de combat extrême et Flora de concours, ce qui attira l'attention de Shyn qui reporta ensuite son regard sur le lucario qui observait le paysage d'un air un peu tendu.

La jeune femme l'observa de côté quelques secondes d'un air paisible et attentif, fixant les traits de son visage. Mais le Pokémon tourna rapidement la tête vers elle en se sentant observer, et Shyn détourna son regard pour porter son attention sur le paysage d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

Lucario fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant le profil de la jeune femme à côté de lui, avant de lui aussi se retourner vers la ville dont il s'approchait de plus en plus, ne remarquant pas que Shyn continuait en vérité de l'observer, dans le reflet de la vitre...

Mais quelques secondes après, tout le monde porta son attention sur le paysage au loin du côté droit. Kidd était visible sur une route de montagne et était sorti de son 4x4 jaune pour faire de grand coucou à tout le monde, auquel tous les enfants et Shyn répondirent joyeusement.

.

Une fois tout le monde descendu dans la ville, Sacha et ses amis dirent à leur tour au revoir à Shyn et Lucario, car ils ne partaient pas dans la même direction.

— J'espère qu'on se reverra. C'était vraiment une belle aventure ! dit Sacha d'un air joyeux.

— Oh, quelque chose me dit que oui..., répondit la jeune femme d'un air sournois non dissimulé qui fit sourire Flora.

Le garçon se tourna ensuite vers Lucario qui semblait très intéressé par les humains autour d'eux qui se baladaient avec divers Pokémon.

— Lucario. J'espère que tu vas t'amuser dans ce monde, et que tu seras heureux !

Le Pokémon le regarda et lui fit un vrai sourire en hochant la tête.

— Merci Sacha. J'espère aussi pour toi que tu réussisses dans ta voie, répondit le lucario sincèrement sous le sourire du garçon.

Ils partirent peut après chacun d'un côté, et Shyn sortit un papier de son sac qui n'était autre qu'une carte de la ville. La jeune femme se mit ensuite à marmonner toute seule entre ses dents en marchant, tandis que Lucario reprenait sa contemplation de la ville en la suivant avec les évolitions.

.

À peine quelques pas plus loin, le lucario arbora un air assez abasourdi par tout ce qu'il voyait : les maisons étaient presque toutes les mêmes, mais semblaient à moitié reconstruites par endroits, donnant un air mit ancien mit récent assez étrange. Les gens, leurs attitudes, leurs tenues, les Pokémon à leurs côtés n'étaient plus du tout les mêmes que ce qu'il avait connu, ainsi que les commerces qui affichaient maintenant des noms et des logos qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Mais son regard fut particulièrement attiré par un rassemblement de gâteaux derrière une grande vitre transparente dont l'odeur lui rappelait celle du chocolat que Max lui avait donné tandis qu'il passait devant, détournant son attention de la jeune femme qui regardait toujours sa carte.

Tout pris à la contemplation de la vitrine, Lucario ne vit pas que Shyn s'était arrêtée devant lui, et rentra mollement dedans dans le sac sur son dos, avant de s'excuser platement.

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla même pas le remarquer, et se tourna vers lui tout en continuant de fixer sa carte.

— J'ai envie de boire quelque chose... Si tu veux on peut aller dans un salon de thé, il y en a un pas très loin dans une rue voisine. Et ils font des desserts pour humains et Pokémon, ça pourrait être intéressant. Ça te dit ? fit Shyn en abaissant enfin son papier pour regarder le lucario qui la fixait d'un air un peu perdu.

— Mais... vous, vous ne vouliez pas racheter ce que Pikachu a détruit ? demanda Lucario d'un air hésitant.

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes, avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, et prit une bouffée d'air :

— Un vélo ? Non. J'en aurais racheté un si je voyageais seule. Mais dans la mesure du fait que tu vas m'accompagner je ne vais pas t'obliger à courir derrière moi sans arrêt, rigola-t-elle.

— Cela ne me dérange pas si vous préférez voyager ainsi. Je peux vous courir après aussi longtemps que nécessaire, rétorqua le Pokémon d'une voix tranquille.

Shyn le fixa quelques secondes d'un air légèrement suspicieux et perplexe, semblant se poser des questions sur le sens de sa phrase.

Les évolitions eux n'écoutaient pas et regardaient les gâteaux derrière la vitre d'un air particulièrement intéressé.

— C'est gentil, mais non, ce ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire. Je marcherais avec toi, répondit-elle finalement en souriant, tout en lui jetant un regard en coin.

La jeune femme regarda ensuite la devanture de la boulangerie devant laquelle ils étaient avant de reporter son attention sur le lucario :

— Donc, ça te dit d'aller manger quelque chose ? En plus je crois que tu n'as pas déjeuner ce matin il me semble.

— Je vous suis, fit le Pokémon d'une voix calme, affichant un air limite égal.

Shyn sourit en faisant un petit "Hé", avant de se retourner pour prendre la route du salon de thé :

" _Pommette bleu ",_ suivie par les deux évolitions qui avaient entendu la fin de la conversation et semblaient ravies à l'idée de manger des sucreries.

.

Quelques minutes après, arrivée au salon, Shyn se dirigea vers une petite table en terrasse après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la devanture d'un air vague. Lucario la suivit d'un pas lent en détaillant du regard tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Le Pokémon fixa son attention sur un couple à une table qui était très occupé à roucouler en se donnant mutuellement la béquée d'un air amoureux, tandis que Shyn faisait signe à une serveuse avant de s'asseoir à la table qu'elle visait. Elle était simple et blanche, deux verres et deux serviettes étaient posés dessus face à face. Le lucario la rejoignit et resta debout à côté d'elle en continuant de jeter des regards intrigués au décor du lieu.

La jeune femme déposa son sac à ses pieds à côté de ses deux évolitions qui remuaient leur bout de nez en humant l'air sucré d'un air très intéressé, avant de tourner la tête vers le Pokémon qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, dit-elle en souriant, attirant l'attention du lucario qui se tourna vers elle.

— Vous allez déjeuner. Je ne me permettrais pas, répondit le Pokémon d'une voix respectueuse.

— Je t'en prie...Ne sois pas si conventionnel, rigola la jeune femme en lui montrant la chaise en face d'elle. Mais le lucario ne bougea pas, et regarda la chaise et Shyn à tour de rôle, semblant ne pas comprendre.

— Assis ! fit Shyn d'une voix légèrement autoritaire mais non agressive.

Le Pokémon prit un air effaré et se téléporta littéralement sur la chaise en gardant son expression en fixant la jeune femme.

Shyn porta sa main à sa bouche en tentant difficilement de se retenir de rire.

— Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait ! railla-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

Mais elle se ressaisit finalement devant l'air catatonique du Pokémon et mit ses mains sur la table.

— Lucario. Nous ne sommes plus dans un château où les Rois ou les Reines dictent les lois de vie et de conduite. Tu n'as pas à agir par convention, même si je me doute que ton éducation a été faite sur cette pensée-là et que ça va être dur pour toi au début de passer outre... Mais je te le rappellerais.

La jeune femme fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'intérieur du salon avant de se retourner vers le Pokémon. Lucario ne dit rien, la fixant d'un air attentif.

— Tu es libre de faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu n'as de compte à rendre qu'à toi-même, reprit la jeune femme en souriant avant de prendre la serviette devant-elle pour la regarder.

— Comme vous voulez, Miss Shyn...

Shyn releva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir :

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... et arrête de me vouvoyer, nous sommes à égalité je te rappelle, déclara Shyn d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

Le Pokémon sembla comprendre son erreur et tenta de se reprendre rapidement :

— Excusez-m... excuse-moi... Shyn.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mitigé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Milliu et Shorty.

Mais la serveuse arriva avec des menus sous le bras, obligeant Shyn à se redresser.

 _._

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ è _ é }\ \

* * *

 **Note Auteur** **:**

 _Nous voilà donc enfin avec Shyn et Lucario seul à seul, hormis les évolitions._

 _Et la première pensée de la jeune femme... c'est d'aller manger._

 _Sinon, Lucario est bien entendu assez déboussolé par ce qu'il voit, rien d'étonnant vu que la ville à beaucoup du changer en 2 000 ans. Je suis parti du principe que Lucario devait surement connaitre la ville de base car je pense qu'il avait déjà dû y aller avec Aaron._

 _(Parce que vu qu'Aaron avait l'air d'être du genre à tout le temps bouger, je pense qu'il avait déjà dû se rendre en ville, donc que Lucario y était allé aussi.)_

 _Lucario semble avoir pour l'instant du mal à arrêter de vouvoyer Shyn et à laisser de côté ses habitudes respectueuses apprises avec Aaron (ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant)._

 _On notera que Shyn dit à Lucario qu'il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, mais lui donne n'est en moins des ordres sans le vouloir, entre autres en lui disant d'arrêter de la vouvoyer, mais que cela n'a pas trop l'air de trop déranger le Pokémon..._

 _._

* * *

 _Dernier chapitre **Samedi** ( + **un Bonus le Mercredi** suivant)_

N'oubliez pas de Follow pour être tenu au courant des derniers chapitres.

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	46. Chapitre 45 : La fin d'une aire

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ a _ a }\ \

.

 **Chapitre 45 : La fin d'une aire.**

.

La serveuse fit un grand sourire poli à Shyn et lui tendit un de ses menus, avant de se tourner vers le lucario, semblant hésiter alors que le Pokémon regardait à tour de rôle Shyn et la serveuse d'un air incrédule, comme s'il se demandait ce qui se passait.

La jeune femme remarqua rapidement l'attitude de la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils avant de faire un petit rire.

— Vous pouvez lui en donner un vous savez, il ne va pas vous mordre, dit Shyn d'une voix amusée.

— Eu oui, d'accord, fit la serveuse en tendant un menu au Pokémon, qui le prit d'un air dubitatif.

La jeune femme commença ensuite à regarder son menu, tandis que Lucario regardait la serveuse partir, avant de jeter un œil au sien et de froncer les sourcils devant les photos des différentes boissons et plats proposés.

— C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de nourriture, murmura le Pokémon à voix basse en tournant une page pour voir des assortiments de crêpes sucrées recouvertes de chocolat ou de chantilly.

— Tu t'y habitueras, sourit Shyn derrière son papier en regardant les boissons sucrées, Tu sais lire au fait ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en relevant brutalement la tête pour regarder Lucario par-dessus son menu.

Le Pokémon releva la tête lui aussi et fixa la jeune femme d'un air indéfini :

— Euu, non, répondit-il en semblant hésiter sur sa réponse.

Shyn rigola :

— Zut, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Attends…, fit-elle d'une voix amusée, avant de refermer son menu et de rapprocher sa chaise de celle du Pokémon, qui la regarda faire d'un air intrigué, Alors. Voyons voir… Je vais te lire les desserts et tu vas me dire si tu connais ou si ça te dit quelque chose, ou bien alors si ça t'est complètement inconnu, proposa la jeune femme en se calant à côté de lui en regardant son menu.

Le lucario approuva en la regardant attraper l'un des bouts du menu et commencer à lui faire la lecture en lui expliquant tous les plats proposés, avant de lui lire les boissons.

Mais le Pokémon l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, plus occupé à lui jeter des regards en coin. Elle était très proche de lui et il pouvait sentir la douce odeur fruitée et sucrée qui se dégageait de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle lissait.

.

Une fois la lecture finit, il s'avéra au final que Lucario ne connaissait quasiment rien de ce qui était proposé. Shyn lui proposa donc de miser sur une crêpe au chocolat et sur un jus de baie avant de retourner à sa place et de faire la même lecture à ses évolitions, qui choisirent eux une gaufre au sucre et un bol de lait meumeu chaud.

Quand la serveuse se décida à revenir, la jeune femme lui donna la commande de ses Pokémon, ainsi que la sienne, qui se résumait à un chocolat chaud et un croissant.

— Je peux vous poser une question ? questionna le Pokémon en face d'elle une fois la serveuse repartie.

— C'est une de celles que tu m'as posées la première fois que l'on s'est parlé ? demanda Shyn d'un air amusé en relevant son regard vers lui.

— Non. Celles-là, j'en ai eu les réponses quand vous discutez avec tout le monde ce matin, répondit le lucario d'une voix neutre.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne fit aucune réflexion, se contentant de sourire.

— D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir alors ?

Lucario la fixa quelques secondes avant de se décider à poser sa question :

— Le soir où je me suis disputé avec Sacha, pourquoi avez-vous envoyé le garçon me donner du chocolat au lieu de venir vous-même ?

Shyn le regarda d'un air interloqué alors que le Pokémon la fixait d'un air tendu.

— Tu savais que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle dans un semi-sourire crispé qui révélait sa gêne.

— Je vous ai entendus discuter avec Max juste après. Il vous a posé la même question et vous avez répondu… que vous ne vouliez pas vous attacher…, reprit le lucario d'un air encore plus tendu.

La jeune femme reprit, elle, un air plus tranquille et sourit légèrement :

— En effet. Et je n'ai de toute façon aucune autre réponse à donner…, répondit Shyn d'une voix égale sans le regarder, portant son attention sur le verre devant-elle.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas… Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? questionna de nouveau le Pokémon d'un air perdu face à la réponse floue de la jeune femme.

Shyn lui lança un regard rapide, avant de baisser le visage pour cacher son regard sous la visière de son bonnet.

— Sans doute… que je ne m'attache encore plus à toi que ce n'est déjà le cas…, répondit-elle d'une voix basse, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende.

Lucario ouvrit des yeux perplexes et entr'ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la jeune femme se leva brutalement.

— Je reviens…, fit-elle en partant dans le salon sous le regard interdit du Pokémon qui ferma la bouche sans rien dire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose ?…, se murmura le lucario à lui-même, avant de se tourner vers Shorty qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, Où va-t-elle ? demanda le Pokémon au noctali qui semblait lui aussi assez perplexe devant la réponse de Shyn.

— _Faire pipi je pense_ , répondit Shorty d'un air égal.

.

Les Pokémon profitèrent ensuite de l'absence de la jeune femme pour discuter un peu entre eux.

— _Ça doit te faire bizarre de te retrouver là après tout ce temps. Tout doit te paraître si différent_ , fit Milliu d'une voix calme et douce au lucario. Elle parlait moins que son frère, mais sa voix et ses propos étaient plus doux et gentils que ceux du noctali.

— Un peu. Je reconnais les maisons, mais les gens, leurs habits et leurs façons d'agir sont si différents..., répondit le Pokémon d'une voix légèrement mal à l'aise.

— _T'inquiète, ça va passer. Faut juste que tu t'habitues, après ça ira mieux_ , rigola le noctali sous le regard consterné de sa sœur, _En plus, Shyn a dit qu'on allait aller dans une autre région. On va sûrement prendre le bateau ou l'avion pour y aller,_ continua Shorty tranquillement.

Lucario fronça les sourcils :

— L'avion ?

— _Oui, c'est un grand appareil de métal qui vole et qui transporte des gens. On l'a jamais pris mais y paraît que c'est très impressionnant_ , répondit le noctali joyeusement.

— Dit comme ça, ça a plutôt l'air inquiétant…, rétorqua le Pokémon d'un air dubitatif.

Shorty ricana avant de lancer un coup d'œil plus sérieux au lucario.

— _Dis-moi Lucario... Shyn a dit que tu allais voyager avec nous quelque temps…,_ fit Shorty d'une voix un peu tendue, attirant le regard intrigué du Pokémon vers lui.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de répondre d'une voix grave :

— En effet…

Les deux évolitions se lancèrent mutuellement un regard fatigué et légèrement triste.

— _Mmmhhh… J'en conclus que tu n'as pas posé la vraie question à Shyn..._ , miaula Milliu d'une voix désolée.

Lucario détourna légèrement son regard vers la mentali avant de prendre un air triste.

— … Elle n'aurait jamais accepté si je l'avais fait… Elle ne veut déjà pas être votre maître… alors être le mien…, murmura le Pokémon d'une voix dépitée.

— _On ne peut pas vraiment te donner tort sur ce point… Shyn est tellement compliquée à ce sujet…,_ grinça Shorty d'une voix blasée.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui… Cela vient de la perte de son ami, n'est-ce pas… ? demanda le lucario d'une voix plus neutre et légèrement intrigué.

Milliu hocha la tête d'un air grave.

— _Sûrement oui… Elle n'en parle jamais…, mais on sent bien la tristesse dans sa voix…,_ répondit la mentali d'une voix douce et amère.

— Pas que dans sa voix…, murmura le lucario à voix basse en se rappelant de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand la jeune femme avait parlé de la mort du riolu.

Mais il n'ajouta rien, et détourna son regard vers le salon alors que Shyn revenait vers eux, clôturant la conversation entre les trois Pokémon.

La jeune femme sourit et se rassit à sa place avant de rajuster son bonnet sur sa tête et de regarder le vide, semblant réfléchir.

— Tu n'as jamais mangé de nourriture Pokémon n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le Pokémon d'un air intrigué.

— En effet, fit Lucario de son habituelle voix rauque.

Shyn lui fit un petit sourire :

— On ira voir en magasin du centre Pokémon. Comme ça tu pourras goutter et choisir toi-même ce qui te plaît.

— Comme vous voulez, répondit le lucario d'une voix égale.

Shyn lui jeta un regard en coin :

— Tu me vouvoies encore…, dit-elle d'une voix lasse, Et tu sais, si quelque chose t'ennuie ou ne te plaît pas, ou si tu as des questions, tu es libre de t'exprimer. Tu n'es pas réduit à suivre tout ce que je dis ou propose, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix douce en arborant un air légèrement attristé.

Le Pokémon sembla s'en rendre compte et fit une grimace mal à l'aise :

— Je m'en souviendrais…

.

Quelques minutes après, un serveur arriva avec leurs commandes.

Lucario prit son temps en goûtant pour la première fois une crêpe au chocolat et afficha à plusieurs reprises un air ravi, avant de reprendre son air sérieux d'un air gêné, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Shyn qui grignota son croissant en le trempant dans son chocolat en regardant le lucario d'un air pensif.

 _« Je n'arrive pas encore à le cerner. Je ne sais pas s'il essaye d'être gentil ou si sa vraie personnalité est juste encore trop enfouie sous ses habitudes et son mode de pensée dictée par son ancien maître. Il a pourtant bien l'air d'avoir une forte personnalité. Peut-être a-t-il juste peur de me contrarier… Si c'est cela, il y a forcément un moment où il sortira lui-même de sa coquille… »,_ pensa la jeune femme.

Lucario avait lui aussi fini par plonger dans ses pensées et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Shyn entre deux bouchées :

 _« Elle est vraiment très gentille. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour me mettre à l'aise et m'intégrer à ce qu'elle fait et au monde autour de nous. Mais je n'arrive pas encore à bien cerner sa personnalité… On dirait qu'elle cache encore quelque chose derrière son masque impassible. Pourtant… cela ne m'effraie pas… j'ai juste envie de plus la connaître, et de découvrir ce monde à ses côtés… »_

.

Une fois finit leur collation, Shyn sortit de nouveau une carte qu'elle étala sur la table. C'était une carte du monde, et elle pointa une région du bout du doigt en expliquant au lucario qu'il s'agissait de là où ils se trouvaient, avant d'en pointer une autre pour indiquer leur destination : Hoenn.

Lucario l'écouta religieusement raconter qu'il allait devoir suivre la route jusqu'au Sud de Kanto jusqu'à Carmin sur Mer, pour ensuite prendre le bateau pour la ville de Poivressel à Hoenn, puis reprendre le bateau pour le village Myokara où était la grotte que Shyn cherchait.

Le début d'un long voyage en somme…

.

 _À suivre…_

.

 _Fin du Prologue_

 _ **Tome 1 – L'Arbre des Origines**_

 _._

*Oo*oO*

* * *

 **Note Auteur** **:**

 _Encore un brin de mystère du côté de Shyn pour terminer ce chapitre..._

 _Le Tome 1 est donc terminé et annonce clairement la couleur pour la suite et le vrai début de l'histoire : le voyage de Shyn et Lucario._

 _Comment ces deux-là vont-ils vivre ensemble pendant une année ?  
Lucario va-t-il oser poser sa vraie question à Shyn ?  
Quels secrets entourent la jeune femme et ses étranges ailes sur sa tête ?  
Shyn acceptera-t-elle enfin d'avoir des Pokémon à sa charge, voire d'acheter des pokéballs ?_

 _Toutes ses questions, et plus encore, seront à découvrir dans la suite de Aura du Temps dans le **Tome 2 : Un lien particulier.**_

 _ **Disponible sur mon compte auteur : Laluby**_

 _Mais ne partait pas tout de suite pour autant, je vous réserve une dernière publication avec un petit jeu et des Anecdotes pour clôturer ce Tome ;)_

 _._

* * *

Tome terminé !

N'oubliez pas de me **suivre en tant qu'Auteur** pour être **tenue au courant de la suite de l'histoire !**

 _._

 **Laissez un commentaire, donnez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	47. Conclusion - Bonus

.

(\\_ _ _/)  
/ /{ ^ _ ^ }\ \

 *** Fin du Tome 1 ***

.

 _Le Tome 1 se termine, et avec lui le Prologue qui amène enfin sur l'histoire en elle-même : le voyage de Shyn et Lucario._

 _._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi ce Tome et je vous invite à découvrir la suite dés maintenant, disponible sur mon compte auteur **Laluby ** au nom de : _

_**Aura du temps – Tome 2 : Un Lien Particulier.**_

 _._

 _Je vous invite à me suivre en tant qu'auteur si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait pour ne rien manquer des prochains Tomes à venir et à suivre l'histoire pour être tenue au courant des prochains chapitres !_

 _Je possède également un compte **Deviantart** pour ceux que cela intéresserez où je poste ma FanFic, ainsi que des illustrations.  
Chercher : **Lu-Lubianse** pour me trouver._

 _._

 _En attendant, je vous laisse avec un petit jeu pour le Tome 2, suivi d'Anecdotes du Tome 1._

 _._

* * *

* ** Petit Jeu *  
** _ **Tome 2**_ _à venir_

 _._

 **10 possibilités : 7 fausses, 3 vraies.**

À votre avis ? Quelles informations du futur Tome 2 sont vraies ?

.

– Shyn va récupérer un Skitty et va l'appeler Nina.

– Shorty va se prendre un coup de pied d'un dresseur après lui avoir volé un sandwich.

– Lucario va se faire mordre la queue par un Pokémon.

– Shyn va raconter avoir déjà été amoureuse.

– Shorty va demander à changer de nom.

.

– Shyn va perdre son short en courant après Shorty.

– Milliu va démontrer connaître queue de fer et va s'en servir pour assommer son frère.

– Lucario va être envoûté par un esprit qui va lui demander de faire le poirier.

– Shyn va se rouler par terre dans un magasin en hurlant.

– Milliu va se faire draguer par un Ludicolo.

.

* * *

 *** Anecdotes *  
** _ **Tome 1 -** L'Arbre des Origines _

.

1 – À partir du bal, quand Lucario apparaît, toutes les scènes du Film 8 ont étaient retranscrites, même quand Shyn n'était pas présente, sauf une !  
Celle au tout début quand Lucario s'enfuit et se retrouve dans l'ancienne chambre d'Aaron, avant d'être rejoint par la Reine et le pokégroupe.

2 – Quand Jessie se bat contre le pokégroupe pour récupérer le bâton et capturer Lucario, elle ordonne à son séviper de lancer une attaque Queue Poison sur Lucario. Celui-ci l'esquive, mais de toute façon l'attaque n'aurait servi à rien car Lucario est de type acier et ne craint donc pas le poison.

3 – Shyn ayant toujours porté sa veste en présence du pokégroupe, aucun enfant ou Kidd n'est au courant pour son tatouage. Les évolitions et Lucario sont donc les seuls à en connaître l'existence.

4 – La première fois que Lucario et Shyn discutent c'est à la fontaine en bas du château. C'est également là qu'ils discutent avant de partir et que Lucario demande à Shyn de voyager avec elle.

5 – Le vélo de Shyn carbonisé par Pikachu est bien entendu pour reprendre le gag récurrent de la série où Pikachu détruit le vélo de certaines filles qui voyagent ensuite avec Sacha. _(Ondine, Flora, Aurore)._

6 – Shyn dit avoir une forte Aura, mais ne semble pas remarquer la présence du lucario derrière la porte les deux fois où il écoute en douce. Shyn n'en ayant d'ailleurs fait aucune référence, cela veut sans doute dire qu'elle ne l'a pas senti.

7 – Shyn a donné beaucoup d'informations et de réponses concernant ses pouvoirs liés à l'Aura, mais n'a pas répondu à une question que Lucario lui avait posée la première fois à la fontaine.  
Le Pokémon lui ayant fait remarquer que son Aura été un peu trop normale par rapport à l'énergie de son pendentif, il lui avait demandé si elle était capable de camoufler son Aura, chose auquel Shyn n'a au final, jamais répondu…

.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était officiellement la dernière publication du Tome 1.  
Ça fait un peu bizarre de ce dire qu'on a écrit un Tome entier et qu'un autre va s'enchaîner juste après, c'est là qu'on se rend compte du boulot qu'on a fourni. Parce que oui, c'est du boulot d'écrire tout ça, de tout relire, tout corriger, veiller à ce que tout coïncide bien. _

_Et encore, dans ce premier Tome j'ai en grande partie repris le Film 8, mais dès le Tome suivant ça n'a plus rien à voir *-*_

 _En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier Tome qui servait donc de Prologue à l'histoire de **« Aura du temps »** , et donc la vraie histoire - si je peux dire - commence dès le Tome suivant !_  
 _Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent, même s'il ne commente pas, et espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que ce long début !_

 _._

*Oo*oO*


End file.
